


Left Behind

by eprnam



Series: Left Behind [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Bad Touch Chancellor, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I break everything else, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, Kind of a fix-it, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Noctis doesn't die, Poor Prompto, Sensory Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Touch-Starved, and it immediately got out of hand, but like hopefully, endgame spoilers, idk how im gonna get to that comfort but im going to try, just hopeless acceptance, listen i had a terrible awful idea, maybe it's a bit, not stockholm syndrome, okay, torture and sex scenes are about as vague as I could make them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprnam/pseuds/eprnam
Summary: "That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake- that I'm the real me."A scream burst from Prompto's lips as he listened to what the fake him said, wrenching his useless body away from Ardyn and falling to the ground. He gasped in pain as he landed on the stump of his arm, but he couldn't stop, he needed to do something! He needed to get to them. It was a trick! How could they not see that!?Or: Prompto never gets rescued from Zegnautus Keep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I had this awful thought one day, what if Prompto never got rescued from Zegnautus Keep and was held captive by Ardyn the whole time Noct was gone? And like, it seems like no one had written that yet (please let me know if they did, I very much want to read it) so it unfortunately left me with no other option than to write it myself. Originally I planned to have it just be the aftermath of the 10 years, but apparently I have no control over what I write so yeah. I don't really write much, but the mood struck and here we are.

Prompto couldn't move. That was the first thing he noticed, then came the pain. The all encompassing agony bit into his flesh and left him breathless. 

_What was going on? Why was he in so much pain? Why couldn't he move!?_  

The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to Aranea and driving away. How did he get here and why did everything hurt so much.

Prompto couldn't help the choked sob he made at the realization that he had once again been captured.

Taking in his surroundings made the reality of his situation exponentially worse. He was shackled to some strange contraption that inhibited essentially all movement and locked in a cell that, judging from the table to his left, appeared to be equip with multitudes of sharp painful objects.

Who needed two circle saws!? He thought hysterically, surely one would be sufficient to inflict unthinkable amounts of damage. He would know.

Prompto was startled from his musings by a amused chuckle.  
Circle saws were the least of his worries.

"So the prodigal son finally awakens!" Cheered Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, leaning casually against the bars of the cell. 

"I was afraid our last little game had been the last time I got to play with my favorite new toy." 

"What are you talking about?" Prompto gasped out in painful breaths.

"Don't remember? I'm hurt. Really dear boy, you would think that a lowly MT such as you would relish the chance to be in the company of such a high ranking individual such as myself." Ardyn teased.

"I'm not a-" Prompto began, only to be cut off by a hand around his throat.

"Yes yes you're not an MT, you're Prompto, you're from Lucius. Blah blah blah. Honestly, we've gone over this again and again, I'm getting rather bored. You're finally home where you belong, the least you could do is show a bit of respect toward your superior. Especially with how much one on one time you're getting." Ardyn said with that amused smirk on his face as he caressed the tender skin of Prompto's neck.

Prompto twisted his neck back and forth in a futile attempt to dislodge the hand. 

The fingers around his throat tightened with a put upon sigh from Ardyn. Prompto stilled.

"It's like you're not even listening to me." Ardyn removed his hand and Prompto gasped in air.

"I think we have time for another game or two before your little friends arrive." Ardyn said, walking over to the table, humming as he perused the selection.

"What do you say  _Prom?_  Up for a little fun?" Ardyn asked, turning around revealing the circular blade in his hand.

Prompto remembered what happened this time, he remembered the saw cutting into his flesh, into the bone, he remembered screaming and the all consuming agony as the blade tore through him, he remembered falling limply sideways as the thing _(thing thing it was just a thing oh god oh god)_ holding up his left side was severed. He didn't remember much after that.

"Oops." Prompto heard a voice chuckle just before the pain consumed him and he fell to blissful oblivion.

 

* * *

  
Ardyn stared at his broken doll, strings cut, hanging limply from one arm. He had the sense to admit he may have gone a bit far this time, but the poor dear had been looking at the circular saws with such abject horror, how could he  _not_  have a little fun with it. 

Still, a marksman with only one arm was hardly very useful, he'd have to get him fitted with a magitek arm at some point. Right now he should probably see to the bleeding. It would be a rather rookie mistake to have his prisoner die of blood loss before the cavalry arrived and the real fun began.

Ardyn poured an elixir over what remained of the runaway MTs arm and watched as the flesh knit itself together. It would need further attention, but it would do for the time being. 

Immediate concern seen to, Ardyn went about preparing for the arrival of his dear King Noctis. What a treat this would be.

 

* * *

  
Someone was calling his name.

His mind was clouded and he couldn't feel his body, but he knew he heard someone calling him. 

Noct his scattered brain supplied.

Noct was calling him! Noct was here! Where was here? 

Something was wrong.

His vision blurred as he attempted to open his eyes, he felt off center, something happened, he was captured by Ardyn and-

Prompto's eyes shot to the left, the blurriness hadn't faded completely but there was no mistaking what he saw, or didn't see he thought hysterically. 

This couldn't be happening! It was just an illusion! 

He couldn't breathe, this was wrong, this was a nightmare, that's all it was! Soon he would be shaken awake by Ignis or Gladio, safe in their tent! 

Wake up wake up wake up

So focused on denying what he saw, and near hyperventilating, Prompto failed to take in his surroundings. So when Ardyn whispered "your king is here" in his ear, Prompto screamed in fear and attempted to fling himself away from the man. 

He could barely move, he felt distanced from his body, muscles sluggish to follow his command, and he was being held securely, with arms around his chest and waist, by Ardyn in some facsimile of an embrace. The man hooked his chin over Prompto's shoulder and stared into Prompto's terror filled eyes with a grin on his face.

"We really must stop meeting like this. Apologies about the arm by the way, I got a bit carried away I'm afraid. But to make it up to you I got you some of the best narcotics the empire has to offer. I'm told it can completely numb the body, fabulous for pain, even better for subduing an uncooperative captive."

Prompto shook in terror, or at least he assumed he did given Ardyn's laughter. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't move, his arm was gone, and Ardyn was holding him up like a child with a doll. How was he supposed to help Noct like this!? How was he supposed to help anyone like this! 

A movement in his periphery pulled Prompto out of his internal panic and he glanced down. It didn't register at first that it was his shirt that was lifted, and his body that was being lightly caressed as Ardyn moved his hand up Prompto's chest. He couldn't feel any of it!

"You know, if you keep zoning out on me, I might start to take offense." Ardyn hummed, removing his hand from under Prompto's shirt, he grabbed his chin in order to turn the boy's face toward him. 

"The show is about to start, how about a kiss for good luck." Ardyn laughed at the revulsion in the blue eyes looking up at him and leaned in to lick at the boy's lips. 

A distressed cry escaped Prompto's lips as he attempted to get away from the chancellor and finding he still couldn't move. Ardyn bit at Prompto's bottom lip, breaking the skin and tasting the blood before backing away with a sigh.

"Another time then I suppose. It's time to take our seats anyway."

 

Prompto hung limply from Ardyn's arms as he was carried across the room. There was a chair by the wall and when Ardyn sat down, arranging Prompto in his lap, they could see the whole room. The bars of the cell, the table of pain, the blood congealing on the floor, the contraption he had initially woken in, and, Prompto could see the body shackled into it. He squeezed his eyes closed, refusing to believe what he saw in front of him.

"Now now, that's no way to react towards your  _brother,_ I put in a lot of work getting him to look just right. Why you can hardly tell that's not you strapped up there! I might have trouble myself, if not for the obvious. He still has both his arms of course. Can't imagine how dear Noctis would react to seeing his best friend missing a limb."

Prompto looked at Ardyn in wide eyed horror before finally turning his gaze to the person in the contraption.  _Ardyn was right_ , he thought faintly. The MT, the clone, it looked just like him, from the hair to the clothes to the freckles and cuts scattered across his pale face. It was like looking at one of his photographs. But that  _wasn't him_! He was the real Prompto, he was, Noct would know, he would be able to tell it was just another trick! He would figure it out and he would save him!      

The sound of feet hitting the floor as they ran down the hall, were the only warning Prompto had before his friends burst into the cell and rushed to release the fake.

Prompto could only watch in horror as the scene played out in front of him.

"Hey you alright?" Gladio asked leaning over the clone.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Ignis questioned, sounding concerned as Noctis reached out to comfort Prompto.

_That's not ME_

"I'm fine. Thank you Noct" It spoke with his voice.

_No_

"No sweat." he heard Noct say as he struggled to move.

_NO_

"Tell me. Were you worried about me?" It asked quietly. Prompto couldn't breathe.

_Please stop!_

"Of course I was! What kind of question is that?"

_They don't realize it's not me_

"Of course. That's why you came, like I believed you would."

_How can they not know!?_

"Prompto"

_NO Noct! That's not me!_

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake-- that I'm the real me."

A scream burst from Prompto's lips as he listened to what the fake him said, wrenching his useless body away from Ardyn and falling to the ground. He gasped in pain as he landed on the stump of his arm, but he couldn't stop, he needed to do something! He needed to get to them. It was a trick! How could they not see that!?

A fiery pain raced through his body, pushing its way past the numbing effects of the drugs, as he crawled his way across the floor with uncooperative limbs.  

"I'm sorry" Noctis said sadly.

Prompto was so close. They should see him! They should hear him! His fingers hit against something and he glanced up at the empty space. Something was stopping him from getting any closer, but there was nothing there! He struggled to sit up and frantically pushed against the invisible wall. Ignoring Ardyn's amused laughter behind him, he pounded his fist against the barrier.

"Don't be. Everything's alright now."

"NOCT!" Prompto screamed, slamming his body into the barrier as his friends started to make their way out of the room with the fake.

"Please don't leave me here! That's NOT ME! Gladio! Ignis! Noct! Please!" Blood splattered against an invisible wall as the skin of his hand broke with every pound of his fist. Tears streamed down his face.

 

The door shut. They were gone.

His body gave up as his listened to the footsteps getting farther and farther away. The wall blinked out of existence and Prompto fell listlessly to the ground.

_They really left him. They thought that fake was him. Did that mean he was fake? No! Prompto was real. He was!_   

_Wasn't he?_

 

* * *

 

Ardyn watched in amusement as the boy fell to the ground in tears and with quiet sobs. He certainly hadn't underestimated the entertainment value of keeping the boy captive instead of returning him to his king. Ardyn had lived a dreadfully long life, boredom went hand in hand with immortality, so he always tried to find entertainment in the little things.

Soon Noctis would be sucked into the crystal and the world would be plunged into darkness for an unforeseeable amount of time. Prompto was really just something to keep him occupied in the likely long years ahead.

An almost fond look appeared on his face as he bent down to pick up his broken doll. The show must go on.

"You know I really didn't think it would work." Ardyn mused to the boy in his arms. Prompto looked at him, startled from his internal despair.

"No really," Ardyn said seeing the boys attention had focused on him, "I put a lot of effort into getting the clone just right, telling it how to act, what to say, to be just like you. But even I was surprised how easily they accepted the replacement. It's almost like they don't know you at all." He hummed, aware that every word cut like a knife in his captive's mind.

"I'm real!" Prompto cried in distress.

"I'm sure you are, but you would think if anyone could tell it would be your best friend, wouldn't it?" Ardyn smiled at him.

Prompto remained silent, there was nothing to say to that. If he was real they  _should_ have known.

Ardyn carried Prompto through the halls of the base, eventually stopping in front of a wall and opening the secret entrance to the security room. He still had a part to play but it would be a real shame if the boy missed out on all the fun.

Ardyn dropped the boy in the chair facing all the monitors and chose not to bind him in place. He wouldn't be able to move much with the drugs still in his system, especially after that burst of fear filled adrenaline that allowed him to make such a scene in the cellblock. And how delightful would it be to see the despair in Prompto's eyes when he realized he had essentially been freed, but could do nothing to save himself or his friends.

Together they watched as the fake Prompto played its part, revealing the truth of Prompto's origins and his friends accepting his darkest secret without a second thought. Prompto cried silently, he wanted to be happy that they didn't care but they were accepting everything way to easily. They didn't ask any important questions, they didn't ask what happened to him, or about Ardyn. It wasn't him they were talking to but maybe if they had been a bit less ready to accept everything at face value, or spent a bit more time making sure he was okay, they would have noticed that that  _thing_  wearing his face wasn't him!

Prompto held on to the hope that someone would notice until he watched as Noct talked one on one with the fake and didn't bat an eye.

Ardyn laughed as Noctis apologized for falling for Ardyn's trap and the fake jokingly responded, "I know, right? How could you possibly do such a horrible thing- after everything we've been through!?"

Any hope Prompto held onto shattered as the fake's words cut into him mockingly. He was trapped here with the enemy and his best friend didn't even notice he was being made fun of by a monster wearing Prompto's face. Was he so easy to dismiss? Was he so worthless to them that all it took was a cheap knockoff for them to abandon him?

He shut his eyes when Noct left the others to get to the crystal and Ardyn got to his feet.

"I'll be back soon my dear." Ardyn whispered in his ear, Prompto flinched.

This would be it, the end of all of this. Noct would get the crystal, banish the daemons, kill Ardyn and save the world. Maybe that thing would die as well and they would finally realize and save him, or maybe they never would and Prompto would die here alone and unwanted without anyone ever knowing the truth.

Maybe that was okay. They had _a_  Prompto, maybe it didn't matter that it wasn't him, the others didn't seem to care, so why should he fight it. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Ardyn anymore.

Then Noct started screaming as he was dragged into the crystal.

"Come back soon. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready." Ardyn laughed, waving at Noctis before turning to look at the security camera and winking.

Prompto watched in horror as Noctis disappeared into the crystal. Gladio, Ignis, and the fake showed up not long after, attacking Ardyn unaware of how truly pointless it was. Ardyn got to his feet, revealing the scourge dripping from his face and swaggered out of the room.

With no other option Ignis and Gladio decided it was best to retreat, taking the fake with them.

Prompto watched them helplessly until they vanished from every monitor. They were really gone. The left him.

"Enjoy the show?" Ardyn asked walking over to Prompto.

Prompto watched the scourge slide down the monster's face as Ardyn moved closer. He could smell the decay as he was pulled into a rough embrace. The taste made him gag as Ardyn claimed him mouth in a violent kiss. It burned his skin everywhere it touched, but he could do nothing to stop it. Help wasn't coming, there was no hope, the king was gone, and the world now had bigger problems than the life of one insignificant person.

The true nightmare had begun.         


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is me playing fast and loose with things I have little to no understanding of and hoping for the best.

**Year 1**

The first year of captivity, Prompto couldn't help but hope someone would come for him. He knew no one would, but denial was the one thing that kept him going. So yeah he hoped. Hoped that after some time spent around the fake, Iggy and Gladio would see through the act and stage a rescue mission. Hoped that maybe one day soon Noct would escape that stupid crystal and stop to save his dumb friend before going off to save the world.

Days and weeks and months passed.

No one came.

He tried to save himself of course. He wasn't some princess stuck in a tower held hostage by a dragon, he was a Crownsguard, he could fight a stupid immortal dragon any day of the week.

The first attempt amounted to little more than punching Ardyn in the face as hard as he could. Unable to summon his gun, it was pointless yes, but aside from the pain in his hand, it was satisfying. Until Ardyn laughed in his face and returned the favor.

The second attempt he managed to sneak out of the cell block before a guard found him rounding a corner. Ardyn strapped him to the contraption and amused himself with cutting lines into Prompto's chest for every step he had taken during his brief freedom.

The fifth attempt, Prompto managed to disarm the MT now permanently stationed at his cell and take it down. He knew the gunshot would have alerted someone, and the recoil wrenched his arm painfully, but he ran as fast as he could down the hall. He managed to take out 4 more MTs before Ardyn showed his face. Prompto kept running shooting the man multiple times as he did hoping to at least slow him down. Ardyn grabbed his wrist when he tried to run past, the exit was so close. His wrist snapped and the gun clattered to the ground. He was dragged to his cell by his broken wrist and pumped so full of drugs he couldn't move for a full week. Ardyn found infinite amusement playing with his paralyzed body. The guards no longer carried guns.

The ninth time he tried to escape he admitted to himself, gasping in painful breaths, he probably actually couldn't fight this particular dragon, especially with no weapons, no allies, and only one arm. His body shook from the agony of Ardyn's latest punishment. They grew more severe each time but he had to keep trying.

The seventeenth and final time he attempted to escape he got all the way to the entrance of the facility, freedom was so close, he could see the outside, eternal darkness and daemons and freedom! He was going to find the guys, kick that faker to the curb and fight the good fight while waiting for Noct to return. A smile he couldn't help made its way to his face as he stepped out of the base and felt the wind in his hair.

There was a quiet cough behind him.

Prompto whipped around and came face to face with Ardyn leaning casually against the wall. He wasn't smiling.

Prompto tried to run, he would take the daemons over Ardyn any day, but the man was much quicker and he was tackled to the ground. Unable to catch himself and hold the weight of another person with one arm, his face smashed to the ground, skidding painfully against the gravel.

"These sad little bids for freedom just aren't as entertaining as they used to be." Ardyn sighed, flipping Prompto over and pressing his body against the unwilling one below him.

Prompto could only watch fearfully as Ardyn seemed to be considering his options, fingers idly twirling in blond locks.

Ardyn broke both of his legs that night and dragged red hot knives across the soles of his feet.

He wasn't able to walk for two months. Ardyn told him next time he would just cut them off.

Prompto didn't try to escape again.

 

**Year 2**

The second year, was blessedly rather boring for Prompto. Emotionally taxing sure, but physically, the pain and torture were down to a minimum.

Ardyn had decided to go out and experience the fruits of his labor. He would leave for days at a time, returning with a smirk on his face and excited to tell Prompto all about his time away.

Prompto had been very confused and slightly concerned at the behavior when it first occurred, now he dreaded it.

It turned out, when Ardyn said he wanted to experience the fruits of his labor, he really meant he wanted to go find Prompto's friends and switch places with the fake temporarily so he could hang out and take pictures with them to show Prompto how good they were doing without him. To show Prompto that they were none the wiser about the switch and how easily he could slit their throats.

To show him, that no one was coming to save him.

Prompto had very little hope left anyway, but every time Ardyn returned with more pictures, sometimes ones that even showed Ardyn's actual face as his friends smiled next to him unaware, the traces of hope faded.

 

**Year 3**

The third year Prompto lost his mind.

Early on in the year, Ardyn said he was setting up a room just for Prompto.

"Who knows how long your King will be gone, you can't just live in a cell your whole life can you?" Ardyn teased.

Prompto wasn't naive enough to believe this would end well for him.

 

* * *

 

The room was ready a month later.

Ardyn was practically bouncing in glee as he lead Prompto down a secret corridor to a locked door with runes carved into its surface.

Prompto warily entered the room. His feet had barely moved past the threshold before he fell to the ground, gasp silenced, and world turned black.

Prompto heard the familiar laughter and the approaching footsteps, he felt himself being lifted from the floor and deposited on a nearby surface. His clothes were removed and he could do nothing but lie there naked, afraid, and completely defenseless.

There was a pinch of a needle being pushed into his arm, and the uncomfortable, degrading slide of something being inserted into urethra.

Prompto was panicking. He had no idea what was happening, or what Ardyn planned to do now that he was even more at his mercy than before.

"I was out with our friends the other month and I heard something intriguing." Ardyn hummed, sitting down next to Prompto and lightly running his hand across his bare chest.

"According to _Iggy_ there have been reports of people not being able to handle the constant darkness. Some form of sensory deprivation he said. And I thought that sounded so delightfully fascinating that I decided to do a bit of an experiment. Things were getting rather dull around here wouldn't you say? I thought this could bring the spark back to our relationship."

Prompto felt the tears slide down his face as he cried silently.

Ardyn bent over and licked them away.

The kiss was salty.

Prompto was terrified.

"Ah, how rude of me! I didn't even explain." Ardyn said pulling away from Prompto's lips and returning to stroking his chest. "I figured, if just the darkness could drive people crazy, than complete isolation coupled with blind, silence, and paralysis, I dare say I could make you lose your mind."

"The runes contain the magic in this room. This," Ardyn commented, tapping the needle in his arm, "is an IV that will provide you with all the nutrients and fluids you need to not die. And this," Ardyn smirked sliding his fingers down Prompto's body till he reached the tube in his urethra, "is a catheter so there won't be any unfortunate accidents while I'm gone." Ardyn sounded so amused by the situation. Prompto's face burned with embarrassment.

"I really must go now, I told our lovely Cindy I would help her gather some materials, I'd tell her you said hi but she doesn't even care you're gone. Ta love." Ardyn sang, getting up and exiting the room. Leaving Prompto in the darkness and the silence.

* * *

 

The first day wasn't too bad all things considered. It was terrifying and he hated it, but a few times during the day he was able to relax into the nothingness for a bit.

The next day, time stopped having any meaning. There was no way to tell how many hours or days or months passed him by. Each second dragged on for an eternity, each year passed in the blink of an eye. All rational thought dripped away as he lay immobilized in this hellish nothingness that consumed him whole.

 

Something shifted in the darkness, watching him, waiting.

Prompto screamed.

It failed to break the silence.

 

 _He couldn't take this_.

The darkness was crushing him.

The silence was deafening.

Something clawed against the door.

 

His body wasn't his anymore.

_Was it ever?_

Was he even real?

_Had he ever been?_

Ardyn was laughing, it echoed silently in the room.

_No one was there._

Where was there?

_Where was here?_

_'If anything happens to me-'_

_'I won't let anything happen to you.'_

It felt like a lifetime ago...

**_Liar_ **

_You replaced me and you left._

_You replaced me-_

_and you didn't even notice._

Who are you?

Why did you leave?

 

_Why wasn't I good enough?_

Please

_Noct_

**_Save me!_ **

****

Prompto drifted in the darkness, mind scattered and panicked. There wasn't enough air. There was never enough air.

He was drowning. Choking on the inky blackness that engulfed him. It crawled up his nostrils and down his throat. He gasped for breath as he was pulled further and further under the surface.

The silence tasted rotten in his mouth.

_How many years had he been here?_

Gasping for oxygen that would never come.

_Had his body decayed and crumbled away?_

Leaving him to float in nothingness for all eternity.

 

He was dying.

He must be dying.

_He hoped he was dying._

"So did you have fun?" A familiar voice said, shattering the silence in an explosion of sound.

 

Prompto screamed.

Light blazed across his vision.

He snapped back into his body.

Everything was so much.

He reached out desperately for the voice. His fingers grasped silken material. Tears poured down his face. He pulled frantically at the fabric. Something warm and big and _safe_ sat next to him. He struggled to make his new body move. There was a tug near his groin as something pulled away, but he ignored it, focused mainly on curling up against the warmth and never letting go. He heard laughter, the warmth shook with it. Prompto basked in the glory of the sound. He smiled up at the warmth, it smiled back.

A hand stroked down his back, he whimpered. It wasn't enough. He tugged at the warmth.

 _"Please."_ He sobbed pitifully.

"It would be my absolute pleasure." The voice breathed, roughly claiming his mouth. Prompto moaned into the kiss. He still needed more!

He pushed and tugged at the clothes fretfully, until his hand slipped under a fold of fabric and skin met skin. It was electric. It wasn't enough. The voice laughed at his frantic attempts to remove the fabric blocking the way to what he wanted.

Then the clothes were gone, swiftly removed by dexterous hands.

Prompto wrapped his legs around the warmth and curled his arm around its neck, tangling his fingers in the silky burgundy curls. He pressed his body against the others, skin sliding deliciously against skin.

Teeth bit at his neck, he cried in pleasure at the sharp pain as the teeth broke the skin.

He needed to be touched. He needed to be hurt. He needed to know that this body was real. That he was real. That he wasn't alone in an endlessly dark world.

Lips descended his body, lighting his skin aflame with every sensual press of a kiss

Fingers poked and prodded seeking entrance and he relaxed around them. There was a void inside him, it was dark and silent and it consumed him. He needed something to fill him up desperately.

A warm thick heat replaced the fingers and he sank down on it blissfully. Taking the warmth into his body, filling up the deathly cold void.

The heat thrust inside him.

The warmth consumed him.

It was too much.

It wasn't enough.

The voice laughed.

Prompto screamed in wanton pleasure and, secure in the arms of warmth, drifted into comforting oblivion.

* * *

 

When Prompto awoke he was curled against a comfortable warmth. He was confused, but he hadn't been comfortable in a long time so he snuggled in close to the heat and decided to go back to sleep.

The rumbling laughter was like a slap in the face and he found himself halfway across the room before he even made the conscious decision to move.

"Oh dear, whatever could be the matter?" Ardyn asked mockingly concerned.

Prompto's mind stalled as it attempted to process what was happening.

Ardyn lounged naked on a bed, smirking up at him in amusement.

"What the hell is going on!?" He rasped. His voice sounded like he had screamed himself hoarse. He didn't remember screaming. _Why was he screaming!?_

"We had such a romantic night together and you don't even remember. How devastating. My mother always said boys were only after one thing, but I never thought y _ou_ would hurt me so deeply." Ardyn lamented, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes.

Prompto was barely holding himself together and Ardyn was _making fun of him_.

"Please! I- I don't know what's happening." He cried desperately, his panic overcoming his pride. His skin felt to tight, he looked down at his body, naked, covered in bruises, and spotted with love bites. There was an uncomfortable burn in his lower back and rear, his neck felt tender, and it was taking everything in his power to not run back into the monsters embrace. His legs shook, fear settled deep in his mind, he wrapped his arm around his waist and bit back sobs. _What was happening to him!?_

Ardyn stood from the bed with a sigh, walking over to Prompto. "Perhaps I can refresh your memory." He drawled, pulling Prompto flush against his body and attacking his lips.

Prompto remembered the desperate need for warmth, for contact, he remembered begging Ardyn to fill him, to consume him. He moaned into the kiss, clawing at Ardyn's back.

Then it registered what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He bit down on the tongue invading his mouth, shoving his way out of Ardyn's grip with a scream. He fell to the floor, weak limbs buckling in shock and horror. He heaved, gagging on the bile as it made its way up his throat.

 _How could this have happened?_ He would never willingly have sex with Ardyn, the very idea was abhorrent. It went against everything he was. So _why!?_ Tears and mucus ran messily down his face unimpeded, his hand slipped out from under him and he fell limply to the ground, narrowly avoiding the puddle of vomit, he pushed his face into the ground and sobbed. He knew Ardyn was watching in amusement, he _always was_ , but that did nothing to stop him from shattering across the floor at the monster's feet. His body, his _mind,_ had betrayed him. Ardyn had had control of his body for two years now, using and playing with it whenever he pleased, but through the pain and the torture, Prompto had always been control of his mind.

What did he have left if even his thoughts weren't his own?

"Now now, that's no way to react to your lover's embrace." Ardyn admonished, crouching down to rub a soothing had over Prompto's back. He felt like he was being torn apart, he longed to lean into the warmth beside him, but he needed to run, he needed to fight, he wouldn't let this monster break him! He kicked a leg out and knocked Ardyn down. Scrambling to his feet he ran to the door. It wouldn't open. He slammed his weight against it over and over till he felt his arm pop out of the socket. He screamed in pain. The door remained shut.

"Are you quite finished?"

Prompto whipped his head around to look at Ardyn reclining comfortably on the bed head propped up in his hand, waiting patiently for Prompto to be done.

"That looks quite painful." Ardyn mused, getting up from the bed and approaching Prompto.

Prompto's mind clouded with fear, he needed to flee, there was no way out. He dodged the hand that reached for him and ran to the farthest corner pulling his knees to his chest and tucking his head down. His only remaining arm was useless and he was trapped in a small room with a predator. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't breathe.

 _This isn't fair!_ He screamed internally.

It's been over two years and no one knew he was gone. They left him here at the mercy of a daemon and they were never coming to save him. He needed help, he needed his friends!

 _'Our friends'_ Ardyn had said, he had taken them from him too, he had taken _everything_ from Prompto.

Please oh gods _please_ someone help me. He couldn't take this anymore!

He looked up as a shadow fell over him.

"It appears that the immediate effects of two weeks isolation are only temporary. Perhaps we should try again. I'll see you next month lover." Ardyn said with a wink.

Prompto stared in frozen terror as Ardyn snapped his fingers and the world turned black.

He felt the pain as his arm was re-aligned, he felt himself being returned to the bed and the IV and catheter reinserted. He felt the lingering kiss, and he listened to the footsteps walking away. A door shut.

Prompto was consumed by the void once more.

* * *

 

It happened again

and again

and again.

He was falling into an endless pit that there was no escape from.

Falling

and falling

and falling.....

Unitl Ardyn yanked him out and took advantage of his crumbling mind. Preying on the all too willing body that he rescued from oblivion- up until Prompto came to his senses and tried to resist.

 _He tried_ _so hard to resist._

Then he was thrown back into the darkness and the silence.

By the end of the year, he didn't resist anymore.

 

**Year 4**

The fourth year was mortifying.

"You never cease to amuse me."

That's what Ardyn had said to Prompto as he curled in the bigger man's lap.

He still had the presence of mind to be repulsed by the proximity, but after the year of torturous isolation, Prompto has stopped fighting the constant need to be touched, and Ardyn was the only one there.

After Ardyn had had his fill of fun with throwing Prompto into the deep end of insanity, the sex had tapered off considerably to Prompto's immense relief. Happening only after Ardyn had been away for long periods of time that left Prompto desperate for contact. He knew Ardyn did it on purpose, waiting for Prompto to initiate it before taking his body. It was shameful and humiliating and it amused Ardyn endlessly.

Occasionally, the revulsion and fear would win out over the desperation, and he would try and push Ardyn away calling out pitifully for Noct, for Ignis, for Gadio, for _anyone_ to save him.

Ardyn would laugh and taunt, "Even if they cared, do you really think they would want you now? The King has no time to care for a needy broken doll.”

Prompto always gave in after that.

It was true.

Noct would never want him now.

He tried not to struggle.

He tried to just accept that this was his life now.

Maybe if he just accepted it, it wouldn't always hurt so bad.

Maybe he could finally stop feeling like he was wasting away into nothing.

**Year 5**

The fifth year, Noctis came back.

Prompto was leaning listlessly against Ardyn as the other went through his latest batch of photos, telling Prompto what kinds of things his friends were doing without him, regaling him with stories that they had moved on with their lives. How they had parted ways awhile ago and only rarely met up when some daemon was too strong to take out alone. They still didn't miss him, they hardly even wanted to see the fake anymore. "Maybe," Ardyn mused, "there's just something about your face and personality that makes people leave. Food for thought."

Prompto's heart stuttered in his chest. He kept trying to convince himself that he was past the hurt, past the hope and the longing for his friends to save him. But as quick as apathy began, the fear and pain was rekindled by the sadistic monster beside him.

There was a commotion at the door of his room, no longer used for torturous darkness unless he misbehaved or Ardyn was particularly bored, Prompto sluggishly lifted his head.

His eyes widened as Noctis stormed into the room. Prompto barely had time to react before he was pulled out of Ardyn's grasp. Noct stood protectively in front of him. Then Prompto watched in awed disbelief as Noctis summoned his sword and stabbed it right through Ardyn's heart. He expected the man to laugh it off, scourge pouring from the wound. Prompto gasped in surprise as Ardyn's body fell to the floor and disintegrated into a puddle of black ooze.

That...

Wasn't possible.

He had shot the man in the heart the first year and it had done nothing.

_How?_

"The crystal." Noctis replied to the question Prompto had apparently asked out loud.

"What?" There was no way, it could be over just like that, after everything.

"The crystal gave me it's power to stop Ardyn. I came as fast as I could. I'm so sorry Prom." Noctis apologized sounding distressed.

Prompto couldn't wrap his brain around any of this. "How did you know I was here?" No one knew he was here.

Noct looked sadly into his eyes, "I could see everything from inside the crystal."

Prompto's consciousness fractured at the words, his lungs struggled to breathe in air, he felt like he was dying. Noct saw everything.

 _Noct saw **everything**_. His mind rebelled at the very thought.

"Prompto."

_Nononononononono_

How could he ever look Noct in the eyes again if he knew what Ardyn did to him?

What he _let_ Ardyn do to him.

_Oh gods no_

"PROMPTO!" Noctis yelled startling him out of the downward spiral of his thoughts.

"Prompto, I need you to calm down ok? Take a deep breath, none of what happened was your fault. You fought so hard and for so long. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Noctis said pulling Prompto into a gentle embrace.

Tears fell silently from Prompto's eyes as he collapsed against his best friend. Prompto heard Noctis quietly distressing about his lost arm, and he started to sob.

_Oh gods this was real._

_Noct was here._

He didn't care how broken Prompto was, he didn't blame him.

He just cared about Prompto

He was finally getting out of this gods forsaken place.

_Someone had finally come to save him._

Prompto pulled back and looked into his king's eyes, emotions he thought he had lost bubbling up through the despair. He smiled brightly at his best friend. "I missed you so much!"

Then Noctis smirked and in the blink of an eye Ardyn stood in his place.

"How _sweet_. I didn't know you cared.” Ardyn teased, laughing at the devastation and fear on Prompto's face.

"Honestly love, you didn't really believe your knight in gothic armor had come to save you did you? That is just so precious. Even after all this time, you're still waiting to be saved."

Prompto lost it.

He howled in despair, flinging himself against Ardyn, biting and scratching and kicking at anything he could reach. They fell to the ground, he ripped at the burgundy hair and bit down on the hand attempting to push him off. He dropped the patch of curls on the floor and struggled to wrap his hand around the monster's throat. Prompto spent five minutes trying to strangle the life out of the man beneath him before realizing nothing was stopping him, and he came to his senses. He looked up into the eyes staring blandly back at him. Prompto ripped his hand back and scrambled quickly away from the man.

 _Fuck_ he thought fearfully, he fucked up, oh gods.

"I'm so s-" he tried to apologize frantically but was cut off.

"You know," Ardyn mused dully, "I really thought we were past all this."

"We are! I just-"

"SILENCE!" Ardyn yelled.

Prompto choked back a sob, he was shaking apart in terror. Ardyn never yelled, he rarely even talked loudly, his default expression was an amused smirk. This was so bad. _He fucked up so bad!_ His heart raced in his chest. _He was going to die_. His breaths came in quick stuttered gasps. _He was going to be ripped apart by a monster and no one would ever know_. His vision blurred. For five years he had believed death would be a relief, but now that it was here...

_I don't want to die._

_Not like this_

"I'd like to say I was surprised by your behavior," Ardyn sighed, dusting himself off as he stood, towering over the quivering boy on the floor. "But, we both know your love for your dear Noctis defies all reason." He reached out and pulled Prompto's hair harshly, yanking his head back so he had no choice but stare up at the face of death.

He sobbed loudly and messily, fear undoing him, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, _he didn't want to die!_

"P-please I- I don't" he stuttered, struggling to get his mouth to form the words he so desperately needed to say.

"What was that?" Ardyn trilled, yanking the blond hair again just for good measure.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Prompto screamed, delirious with fear.

Ardyn threw his head back and laughed, it wasn't his usually amused laughter, it was sinister. Alarm bells were blaring in Prompto's head, black spots danced across his vision.

"Oh my dear Prompto," Ardyn crooned, bending down so he was face to face with Prompto, "I'm going to make you _beg_ for death."

Prompto's eyes rolled back and the world fell away.

* * *

 

The following months were a blur of blood and pain so severe he begged for Ardyn to _please just kill me_ not even a month in. Ardyn had smiled kindly as him and hummed "No, I don't think I will. You're far too much fun."

He had ripped the nails from Prompto's fingers before moving on to his feet. He ripped them out every time they grew back. Ardyn spent a week slicing into Prompto's chest with a jagged blade and peeling back the flesh to expose the muscle beneath. When he was satisfied with the devastation he caused, he poured antiseptic over the cuts. "Wouldn't want them to get infected now would we?" The following week he spent amusing himself by stringing Prompto up and whipping his back till no skin was left uncovered by the blood. 

Prompto screamed and screamed and screamed until the only sound that came out was a guttural painful rasp.

On the final day, long past the point of Prompto begging for death, Ardyn carved intricately up the inside of Prompto's right arm from wrist to pit. When he was eventually able to think and see through the pain, he dragged his gaze to his arm. Tears that he had thought long since dried up pooled in his eyes, running down his cheeks and stinging painfully as they ran through the cuts on his face. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to erase the words, but they were seared in his mind.

_No one is coming to save me_

* * *

 

The next day, Noctis returned.

Prompto looked at him dully, listened to him freak out over Prompto's injuries, asking him if he was okay, saying how sorry he was for not coming sooner, telling him he would take care of Ardyn and he would get him out of here. _Whispering how much he loved him._

Prompto looked at the words on his arm and shut his eyes. No one was coming to save him, he knew that, he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

Ardyn lifted his limp body and carried him to his room, he curled into the warmth.

"Good boy." Ardyn murmured soothingly.

Prompto was too tired to fight the swell of happiness he felt at the praise.

 

 **Year 6**  

The sixth year was agony.

His body was rejecting the prosthetic arm Ardyn had made for him, and rather than just abandoning the idea, (Prompto didn't need an arm, he had gone five years without one, he hadn't unintentionally tried to use it for over a year. He was used to it being gone but,) the situation had intrigued the chancellor so he devoted his time to solving the problem. Being part of the problem, was not an ideal place to be.

Ardyn called in some of the remaining Imperial scientists familiar with magitek technology and Prompto was taken one of the nearby laboratories for testing. They poked and prodded at the stump of his arm, cut just below the shoulder, collecting blood and tissue samples. They shaved his hair and attached electrodes to his head to see if it would tell them anything when the arm was attached.

Each time the arm was attached hurt worse than the last. It connected to his nerves, long forgotten feeling returned to him in a haze of fiery agony. Then his body went through the process of attempting to accept the arm, but always inevitably rejecting it. The pain from the rejection was unbearable, its spread from the connection site to the rest of his body, leaving him feverish as his cells treated the arm like and infection. The removal of the arm was like having it sawed off again, every single time.

The arm had to be removed eight times before one of the scientists hypothesized that perhaps his body was rejecting the arm because it was created with daemon essence, and since Prompto was lacking in that department, it was like trying to give someone blood of an incompatible blood type; it did more harm than good.

Ardyn listened to the scientist's theory intrigued. Prompto panted on the examination table, trying to get past the pain of having his arm severed yet again. Maybe they would stop now he thought distantly. There was nothing they could do to get his body to accept the arm, he wasn't part daemon, end of story.

Ardyn looked over at him with a smile.       

Prompto shut his eyes in resignation.

* * *

 

The first transfusion of daemon blood took place later that week. Prompto had been prepared for pain, he wasn't ready for the acid that poured into his veins, lighting his body on fire from the inside as it spread. He clawed and bit at his skin. He needed to get it out. _He was dying_. He screamed. Dark blood dripped from self inflicted wounds. The blaze inside him grew. He heard the flatline as his heart gave out. He thought he could hear a familiar voice furiously telling the doctor to ” _Bring him back **NOW!** " _but then the darkness claimed him and everything else fell away.

* * *

 

When he woke up he couldn't move. The inferno burning away his insides had died down considerably, but he could still feel it eating away at him. Then he noticed that he was strapped down, and realized he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to.

There was a puddle of blood on the floor, and what looked like drag marks leading from the puddle to out the door. Ardyn was leaning against the wall.

When he saw that Prompto was awake, he walked over, scowl darkening his face. He put his hands on  Prompto's cheeks, and glared at him. "I never said you were allowed to die." Ardyn grit out between clenched teeth. Prompto was, not for the first time, too exhausted and in too much pain to be afraid.

"I'm sorry." Prompto said, exhaling painfully, "I won't do it again."

Ardyn smirked. "You had better not, else you end up like that fool of a doctor." He pressed his lips hungrily to Prompto's, "No one gets to kill you except me."

* * *

 

The second transfusion came with the same fiery agony, but he managed to not die this time. Ardyn was very proud.

 

After the third transfusion, they attempted to reattach the arm. It lasted much longer this time, but the end result was the same. Burning pain and the torture of having his arm severed for the ninth time.

 

* * *

 

They didn't try again till after the seventh transfusion.

Everyone held their breath, if this failed again there was no telling who the Chancellor would take it out on.  

Prompto felt the familiar pain of nerves attaching to the arm, and then nothing.

They waited.

The latest doctor had just hesitantly declared the operation a success, when Prompto collapsed to the floor screaming hysterically. This wasn't pain, this was an eruption of agony so all consuming he lost all sense. The arm started fusing to his skin as he clawed at it, desperate to rip off the source of the excruciating pain.

Someone grabbed his wrist in a firm grip, he yanked at it deliriously. His blood felt like lava as it raced through his veins to reach the prosthetic.

Prompto was at the center of a singularity, being ripped apart, particle by particle. His nerves were alight, the pain was indescribable.

A sharp burning consumed his left eye and he unthinkingly lifted the prosthetic to cover it.

The agony was endless, he was dying.

"Sleep." A voice whispered in his ear.

Prompto mercifully obeyed.

* * *

 

When Prompto finally woke up, the pain was gone and he had two arms again.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

On the one hand, it was useful. One the other, his blood now ran black with daemon blood.

He stared blankly at the ceiling, noting vaguely that his vision in his left eye was a lot sharper.

"He awakens!" Ardyn cheered as he sauntered through the door.

Prompto glanced at him briefly before turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

Ardyn clutched his heart dramatically. "You wound me! After all this time together I was finally able to make up for getting carried away and cutting off your arm, and I don't even get a hello?"

"Hi."

"Hello dear." Ardyn cooed, walking over and climbing into the bed, straddling Prompto and grinning down at him. View of the ceiling blocked, Prompto gazed up at Ardyn numbly.

"You'll never guess what we discovered after you passed out."

Prompto tilted his head curiously for Ardyn's benefit. It was easier to play along.

"Well it seems we were only partially right when it came to the daemon blood, it turns out the arm just needed something to sink its teeth into and without the daemon blood in your system, your body was too weak to handle the fusing. So all that transfused blood rushed to the arm and enabled it to fuse with your skin and nerves without killing you! Hooray!" Ardyn cheered. "There was the unforeseen issue of your eye, but everything seems stable, just think of it like, your body is one quarter daemon."

"What- my eye?" Prompto asked in confusion.

"Ah yes one second." Ardyn said, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the small mirror that rested there, holding it in front of Prompto's face.

Prompto felt nothing as he stared into the glowing red of his left eye. Distantly he knew he should be horrified by the sight, but the feeling was too far away to grasp so he gave up. He blinked, the image stayed the same. He remembered fighting MTs in another life, looking into their red eyes and wondering if what he was looking at was only a robot, or if he were to pull away the mask, would his face be staring back at him. The irony wasn't lost on him that he spent his whole life running from the empire, denying what he was, and now he was right in the heart of it, and becoming exactly what Besithia had created him to be.

Ardyn dropped the mirror on the floor and draped himself over the small body below him.

Prompto clutched at him with his right arm, prosthetic laying limply on the bed, forgotten. He pulled Ardyn flush against him, seeking the warmth and comfort of touch he could get nowhere else.

He had fallen so far these long six years, and he knew not to spurn these fleeting moments of kindness.

Ardyn was a monster, but he was all Prompto had.

 

**Year 7**

The seventh year was the year Prompto began to forget.

It's little things at first; like the color of Gladio's eyes,  the look on Ignis's face when he came up with a new recipe, what a chocobo sounded like, and the name Noct gave the fisherman to hide his identity.

Then more important things start slipping away. He forgets the name of the dog he saved at the start of all this. He forgets his parents, adoptive and biological alike. He forgets the day he first talked to Noct.

He tries in vain to keep his memories from trickling away, but it's like shooting in a dark room, you can't see what your aiming at and it's gone before you ever find out what it was. He doesn't know what to focus on, what's so important to remember that he can't live without?

By the time he figures it out, it's already been forgotten.

He stops trying to prevent the inevitable.

He keeps the memory of his friends, even if its really just the general concept of Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis, rather than who they are. He knows they are his friends. He knows they had left him. He knows they never came to save him. He knows they don't care, but distantly, he knows he misses them.

He remembers that he is Prompto, but he doesn't know what that is supposed to mean.

He looks in the mirror, eyes darting across the scars that litter his body, to the metal prosthetic  weaved into his skin, up to the glowing red eye. He doesn't think Prompto used to be this, but he can't remember ever being any different.

He looks at the words carved into his skin.

_No one is coming to save me_

He turns away from the mirror and goes to find Ardyn.

He remembers the warmth.

 

**Year 8**

The eighth year they travel to Insomnia and move into the palace.

Prompto stares dully around at the place he used to call home. There isn't anything here for him. Maybe there never was. He follows Ardyn, walking down the deserted streets. There is devastation everywhere he looks; he can't muster up the emotion or energy to care.

Ardyn leads him through the palace and into a vaguely familiar room.

Prompto lies listlessly on dusty sheets as Ardyn fucks him in his best friends bed.

 

**Year 9**

The ninth year is a haze.

He spends his days primarily sleeping, waking up only to stare blankly at the wall.

Ardyn is busy getting things ready for some big event.

Prompto dozes.

When he's around, Prompto curls into Ardyn's lap, sighing contently as fingers run through his hair.

Prompto walks around the palace aimlessly.

He finds a crystal in the throne room, bodies strung up around it, he stares into the light till his left eye starts to bleed, then he stares some more. The pain doesn't register.

Ardyn finds him there eventually, blood pouring down the left side of his face and arm oozing black.

He ushers Prompto away and cleans him up with a put upon sigh.

They lie in bed together that night. Prompto thinks Ardyn must have missed some of the blood.

_Why else would his face be wet._

Ardyn smiles.

"Only a little longer love." He says.

Prompto stares blankly at him.

 

**Year 10**

The tenth year, Ardyn tells Prompto that Noctis has finally returned.

Prompto isn't sure why that should matter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this the other day I was like lol there doesn't need to be non/dub con, Ardyn can just torture my son for 10 years... But Ardyn is a creep, ofc he would take advantage of the situation. I blame him. That being said, I kind of started shipping them midway through writing this because my mind likes to betray me, and I kinda want to make them endgame. But I won't don't worry that's not the plan. Also idk if its good or bad (probably good) but I have no idea how to torture someone (aside from what I've seen on TV) sooo I just winged it. The prosthetic explanation makes no sense I know, just let me live.
> 
> (5 chapters is just an estimate btw ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Someone kills themselves in this chapter. It's literally one line, but just in case.

The Chosen King had returned.

Thousands of years of waiting and the time had finally come.

The stage was set.

Soon this would all be over.

 

* * *

 

 

Ardyn looked down at the young man beneath him, moaning softly with every thrust of Ardyn's hips and clinging to him so fiercely, Prompto was truly a sight to behold. Ardyn had grown rather fond of the boy these past ten years, he had broken so prettily for him and had managed to dispel much of the monotony that came with everlasting life.

They didn't do this very often anymore unfortunately, Prompto simply lacked the energy or presence of mind to participate, and there had been much to prepare in the year leading up to Noctis' return. But, as their time together would soon be coming to an end, Ardyn wanted to have one last taste before they parted ways.

He reached down and placed his palm on the boy's freckled cheek, watery blue and glowing red eyes stared up at him in need. _He really is quite beautiful_ Ardyn thought to himself, leaning down and claiming Prompto's lips in a passionate kiss. He slid his hand down Prompto's chest, running fingers over the scars scattered across once fair skin.

_Ardyn was going to miss this._

* * *

Prompto had fallen asleep shortly afterward, curled up comfortably against Ardyn. He was awake and cognizant so rarely these days, Ardyn was surprised he had lasted till the end. With a sigh he reluctantly pulled away from the warm body beside him and got out of bed. There wasn't much time before he needed to depart.

Ardyn pulled on his clothes and went to gently rouse Prompto. "Time to get up love, we have a big day ahead of us."

Prompto blinked up at him with bleary eyes, groggily sitting up and stepping out of the bed. When he just continued to stand there, Ardyn let out an exasperated sigh, _honestly this boy_ , he thought with amusement before getting Prompto cleaned up and helping him into his clothes.

They looked strange on him, Ardyn couldn't help but noticing, with the weight loss and the lack of muscle, Prompto just didn't fill out his Crownsguard uniform like he used to.

A knock on the door drew his attention away from Prompto.

"Enter."

The clone entered the room with a bow. "They received word that their King was on his way to Hammerhead, he should be arriving within the hour."

"Very good, you have played your part well these past ten years. I am leaving Prompto in your care until I return, please escort him to the throne room once the others arrive at the citadel and await my arrival. Your task is almost complete, I trust you know what to do."

"Yes your Majesty."

Ardyn  turned back around to look at Prompto, placing a lingering kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear, "Be good for me while I'm gone my dear, this will all be over soon."

Then Ardyn swept from the room, secure in the knowledge that Prompto wouldn't come to harm while he was away.

This would be the last time he wore this face he mused,  idly weaving the illusion across his skin as he walked through the palace gates; he wasn't a fan of the goatee, but it was fascinating to look at the unblemished skin of the body he knew so well.

* * *

The little prince arrived not long after Ardyn slipped through the gates of Hammerhead.

 _He looks just like his father_ he thought with amusement as he reached out and shook Ignis's arm in mock excitement.

Noctis smiled at him.

Ardyn grinned back.

Revenge would be sweet.

 

* * *

 

Noctis Lucis Caelum looked at the smiling faces of his friends for the first time in ten years and was overcome with just how much he had missed them. He had never fully grasped how much they meant to him until he faced the world without them. They were his friends, his brothers, his family; he would have given anything to see them again.

Noctis didn't have much time left, and he wasn't going to waste the little he did.

He looked at each of them, noting the changes, relieved to see there weren't too many, everyone's hair had gotten longer and there was a bit more facial hair than he remembered, but other than that, they were the same three guys he grew up with.

They were okay.

He had been so worried about them, leaving like he did, to face off against countless daemons and Ardyn when he could do nothing to help. He had never even really got the chance to talk to Prompto about what happened; what Ardyn did to him. What Ardyn made _him_ do to Prompto.

Noctis looked at the smiling blonde in front of him, and was glad to see that things had worked out alright in the end.

"You know even after all this time, you guys haven't changed a bit." He said to them fondly.

"Hey! I've changed a lot!" Prompto huffed.

"Doesn't feel like it." Noctis said with a grin.

"Not nearly as much as he claims." Gladio teased, causing Prompto to glare at him.

"Fine be that way! You'll see how different I am soon enough."

Surprised laughter bust from Noctis' mouth at the disgruntled expression on Prompto's face.

Prompto grinned at him, failing to keep a straight face as they all laughed together over nothing.

_It was good to be back._

Now he just had to finish this, once and for all.

No sweat.

* * *

 Walking through the Citadel doors, after two days spent battling their way past countless hordes of daemons and fighting a literal god of fire, was nothing short of a relief.

"Cake, baby." He panted with a grimace, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. They others stared at him blankly.

"I think your sense of humor may have gotten a bit rusty Noct." Ignis sighed.

"That would be saying he had one to begin with." Gladio laughed, Noctis felt his face heat, "Come on! It was a little funny!"

Prompto patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Dude. No."

"You guys are the worst, let's just go." He huffed, walking through the hall.

"Heh, same old Noct." Gladio laughed fondly, trailing behind the king with Ignis and Prompto in tow.

When the elevator doors shut behind them, the light hearted atmosphere evaporated as they all grew tense with the knowledge of what was waiting for them above.

"You all ready for this?" Noctis asked; Ignis and Gladio nodded in affirmation.

"Prom? How 'bout you?" He questioned looking at his friend, Prompto grinned, "Dude, you have _no_ idea. I've been waiting forever for this." Noctis smiled at his friends enthusiasm.

"Good to hear."

The elevator stopped.

"It ends here. Tonight."

The four of them made their way down the hall to the throne room. It felt like a lifetime ago that he last stood in these rooms, back before everything fell apart, back when he was still just a naive prince heading out on a road trip with his friends.

The doors to the throne room were an unwelcomed sight as he reached to open them with resigned determination, only to pause when he heard Prompto say it wasn't much farther. He was right, this was it, once they walked through these doors, there would be no going back.

"Well, shall we, Noct?" Ignis asked as Noctis turned around to look at his three friends.  

"Yeah but hold on a sec. There's something I have to do first, something I've been meaning to do for a long time. Prompto." He said, stepping over to the blonde, blue eyes looked back at him, "Yeah Noct?"

"I'm sorry I waited so long." Noctis said sincerely, and pulled Prompto into a passionate kiss.

Everything had been such a mess before, he was engaged to Luna, and the world was falling apart, and there was always something more pressing at stake. So he had kept putting it off and putting it off... Then he pushed Prompto off a train, and it felt like his world was ending- and when they finally found him after weeks of searching, hanging limply from that awful torture chair, he couldn't bring himself to burden his friend with his feelings when he was already dealing with so much. The timing was just never right. Then he got sucked into the Crystal and he lost his chance.

It wasn't the right time now either, world on the brink of destruction, Ardyn waiting just on the other side of the door- but Noctis wasn't prepared to die without having this just once.

He heard Gladio in the background saying "It was about damn time." But he ignored him, focusing on running his fingers through golden locks and making out with his best friend like it was the last chance he'd get, because it was, and he wasn't going to waste it.

"I love you, you know." Noctis said fondly, pressing his forehead to Prompto's and looking into his eyes.

Prompto laughed giddily, "I always knew."

Noctis smiled at him. Now he was ready.

Taking Prompto's hand in his, he pushed open the throne room door.

And walked into a nightmare.

Bodies had been strung up from the ceiling, bodies of people he loved, hung up in a horrific display. Noctis looked to the throne, expecting to find Ardyn there- but the chair is empty and instead he saw two people standing on either side of it. He wasn't sure who the one on the right was, but the one on the left was definitely Prompto.

"What the hell is going on!"

 "Well that's odd." He heard Prompto say.

Gladio gasped.

" _Wherever_ could I be?"

Noctis whirled around at the familiar voice and found himself holding hands with Ardyn. He ripped his hand away in fear and revulsion. _What was happening!?_

Ardyn laughed as he leisurely made his way to the throne. "Why _Noct_ I'm hurt." Ardyn sat down in the throne, pulling the stranger into his lap. "I thought we were having a moment." He said in mock sadness, hugging the person against his chest.

"What did you do to Prompto!?" Noctis yelled looking back and forth from Ardyn to his friend. He didn't like Prompto being so close to Ardyn after what he did to him, _why was Prompto just standing there?_

"Prompto get away from him!"

Ardyn rolled his eyes. Noctis ignored him as Prompto ran down the stairs and over to them.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, grabbing Prompto's arms and checking him over for injuries.

"Honestly Noct it's just sad at this point. That, _is not,_ Prompto."

Noctis was barely listening at that point, Prompto was safe, that's what mattered.

"Noct, something is wrong." Ignis said seriously, coming to stand beside him.

"Iggy's right, something feels off, I don't like it." Gladio summoned his sword, preparing for attack.

"Oh thank the gods!" Ardyn cheered, "Ten years and they finally get a clue!"

"What are you talking about!" He screamed. _None of this makes sense!_

Ardyn sighed and started speaking slowing, like his audience wouldn't understand if he went too fast; Noctis grit his teeth. "When was the last time you saw your dear Prompto?" Noctis looked at Prompto still standing in front of him and opened his mouth to speak; Ardyn cut him off, " _Before_ today."

Noctis' teeth clicked together when he shut his mouth. If the Prompto he met at Hammerhead and had traveled to the Citadel with had been Ardyn the whole time... then the last time he saw Prompto before now would have been right before he was pulled into the crystal. He says as much to Ardyn.

"Wrong!"

Noctis heard Ignis breathe in sharply beside him but he ignored it. "What are you talking about! We rescued him from you, and we fought the daemons, and then I was pulled into the Crystal! That's what happened!"

"Noct-" Ignis said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Noctis shook it off, "He's my best friend! I would KNOW!" He had had it with Ardyn and his stupid mind games!

"Would you? You did just kiss _me_.” Ardyn smirked.

"That was different!"

"Was it? Because to me it seemed like you fell for the same simple trick for the _fifth_ time, and abandoned your friend when he needed you most... Now tell me Noct, _when was the last time you saw Prompto?_ "

Noctis didn't understand what was happening. It was getting hard to breathe. He looked frantically at Ignis and Gladio, they looked like they were going to be sick and he _didn't understand!_ Prompto was right here! He darted his gaze to his friend. "Prompto, what's going on? You are Prompto right? I would know! I saved you! You're my best friend! _Please_ tell me what's going on!" He begged, desperately clinging onto the hope that the person in front of him was his best friend.

Blue eyes stared back at him, "Ever at your side." The blonde snidely replied with a cruel smirk, and it was wrong it was all so _wrong!_ But if this wasn't Prompto, then _where was he!?_

Noctis glared up at Ardyn, ready to scream, to beg- to warp up there and cut the heart right out of the monster's chest, prepared to do something, _anything_ to get Prompto back. Then the figure in Ardyn's lap turned to looked at him and Noctis felt his whole world shatter to pieces.      

* * *

"Ah, there it is, realization at last! A bit to late I'm afraid, but you know what they say, _better late than never_ I suppose. Still, it's too bad, Prompto held out hope for so _long_ , the poor dear." Ardyn said sympathetically, cuddling the boy in his lap.

Noctis could barely hear what was being said over the screaming in his head. He stared at the person Ardyn was holding. _There has to be some mistake_ , he thought desperately, mind rebelling against the sight in front of him. The person had shoulder length blonde hair, the familiar Crownsguard outfit draped loosely over his thin and frail body; one of his eyes glowed red... And oh gods _his arm_ -

 ** _NO!_** There was no way this was Prompto! There was no way he could have left him in that place, _abandoned him_ there with a monster!

 _It was just another trick!_ Noctis tore his eyes away from the sight and looked frantically at the Prompto next him, _"I saved you!"_ he yelled, grabbing the blonde.

"Oh Noct," he sighed, " _I_ wasn't the one who needed saving." Then before Noctis could do anything to stop him, he summoned Prompto's gun and shot himself in the head.

Blood splattered across the ground; he let the body fall to the floor.

Noctis felt like he was dying.

He stared unseeingly at the corpse of his friend. He couldn't breathe.

Someone was shaking his shoulder, their voice sounded far away, "Noct, calm down! It's not him! You have to-" 

Purple light shot past him, followed by twin grunts of pain and the sound of bodies collapsing to the ground. Noctis looked back and saw Ignis and Gladio had fallen, he rushed over to them, frantically checking for signs of life.

 _Oh gods no, not you too, please!_ He thought desperately.

He saw their chests rise and fall, he felt their hearts beat, they were just unconscious.

He didn't feel any better.

"What did you do!?"

"They had ten years to figure out the truth. They have no place in this, or the battle of kings!"

"What did you do to Prompto!?" Noctis choked out past the lump in his throat as he looked at the person in Ardyn's lap. Everything inside him wanted to take back the words, to stop him from releasing them into the room and making this real.

If this was real, if that really was Prompto then- 

_Oh gods please no._

If this was real-

_How didn't he notice!? How could he not tell!?_

"What did you _do_?" His voice sounded pitiful to his own ears; the smirk on Ardyn's face didn't help.     

"I'm afraid we just don't have the time to get into the _gory_ details, suffice it to say, he was a stimulating companion these long ten years of darkness." Ardyn lightly kissed Prompto's neck.

"You bastard!" Noctis ran forward, he had to get to Prompto! "How dare-" Ardyn's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"He saw everything you know." Ardyn mused, idly trailing his fingers down Prompto's chest. "He screamed and screamed, begging you not to leave him, as you chose the fake over him. He was right there, helpless, in agony- I _had_ just severed his arm; and he watched you walk away, with an imposter."

" _What_ - _"_

"He was _so sure_ you would be able to tell the difference."

Noctis' legs gave out beneath him, he fell to the ground choking on sobs.

He needed to get up, he needed to kill Ardyn, and he needed to save Prompto! But he couldn't move, he could barely breathe as Ardyn's words settled like a noose around his neck.

 _Ten years. TEN YEARS!_ While he floated around in a stupid crystal coming to terms with the sacrifice he had to make, he had left Prompto to be tortured when he needed him most. Ten years and _no one_ noticed that that thing wearing Prompto's face wasn't their friend.

_'That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake- that I'm the real me.'_

Noctis felt his heart stutter painfully in his chest as he recalled the words. _How must Prompto have felt,_ hearing that and realizing, that the three people who were supposed to know him better than anyone else in the world, _couldn't tell the difference._

 "While it is endlessly entertaining to see the Chosen King reduced to this," Ardyn began, "we have more important things to do."

Ardyn stood, pulling Prompto up into his arms as he did.

Noctis let out a strangled cry, _Ardyn was taking Prompto!_ His legs still refused to hold his weight, so he crawled. _He couldn't let this happen again!_

Ardyn laughed at his struggle, "Relax Noct, we will await you outside... Whenever you feel up to it that is." And then they were gone.

Noctis howled, blinded by the rage and despair that consumed his soul. He was supposed to kill Ardyn and save the world by sacrificing himself! He was supposed to save everyone! They were all supposed to be okay!

_Prompto was supposed to be okay!_

How could he fight like this, knowing he had failed in the most devastating way, knowing he had betrayed, however unknowingly, the most kind, caring, and loyal person he had ever met?

How could he look Prompto in the eyes and tell him how sorry he was ten years too late? The words were meaningless, they wouldn't fix anything; they wouldn't change the fact that he hadn't been able to tell the difference between his best friend- _the person he loved_ , and some random stranger? It shouldn't have mattered that he looked just like Prompto, because he wasn't! And Noctis, of all people, should have been able to tell!

He clawed at the ground, dragging himself blindly forward, _he needed to get to Prompto!_

His fingers touched metal and he managed to focus his vision on the gun by his hand, it was Prompto's, the one he got when he became a Crownsguard, the one the fake had used to kill himself. It had slid across the room when it fell from the fake's limp fingers.

Noctis gripped the gun tightly and found the strength to stand. He didn't have time to crawl around on the floor drowning in despair, _he was the King!_ He needed to be strong, he needed to kill Ardyn, bring light back to the world, and most importantly, he needed to save Prompto.

He left him waiting long enough.

_It was time to end this._

* * *

When Noctis warped down to the street, Ardyn was waiting there alone. "Where's Prompto!?" He yelled, not seeing him anywhere.

Ardyn smiled cruelly at him, "The once helpless and hapless prince.  Is he now ready to claim his crown and save his Queen?" Ardyn summoned his sword, "He's waiting for you. Don't let _us_ down."

_Then the battle began._

They warped at each other, attacking with everything they had. Just when Noctis thought he got a good hit in, Ardyn warped behind him and caught him off guard. It was an intense battle of strength and wills but he had prepared for this, _he would win_.

Then Ardyn started talking.

"All those years you spent napping." Their blades clashed, Ardyn smiled at him maliciously, "I spent playing with your friend. Do you like what I've done with him?" Ardyn kicked Noctis to the ground, "I ripped him apart... just for you."

Noctis screamed in rage and summoned the Armiger. He attacked without mercy or hesitation until he couldn't hold it anymore and the light from the Royal Arms blinked out.

Ardyn was still standing, he laughed and warped at Noctis, shoving his face to the ground.

" Ah... My revenge is soon at hand... How long have I waited...?"

"Don't worry," Noctis growled as Ardyn pulled him up by his collar, "It's far from over."

Noctis' eyes glowed with the power of the Crystal. "Power... Of light!"

"Ahh, a king! At last!" Ardyn jeered, invoking his own power.

They flew at each other, warping through the streets high above the city, weapons of light firing rapidly at each other and exploding on impact. Eventually Noctis noticed Ardyn begin to weaken, and he took his shot, launching all the Royal Arms at Ardyn.

They both fell to the ground in the aftermath. Power drained, they struggled to stand; figures appeared in the sky above.

Noctis raised his father's sword.

"The kings of yore are on hand. Calling you forth... to oblivion." Ardyn panted and Noctis ran at him, slicing the monster without mercy.

"Yet when your father died... You were off playing with your friends." Even being this close to defeat wasn't enough to shut Ardyn up it seemed.

"When your dear Oracle died... You lay watching, powerless to stop it!" Noctis hit him over and over and he still wouldn't stop talking! _Why wouldn't he just DIE already!_

Ardyn grinned at his angry frustration, his teeth stained red with blood.

"When I was torturing and violating the love of your life...You were comforting an imposter. Do you think you would have ever realized if I hadn't spelled it out for you?" Ardyn asked in a patronizing voice.

Noctis screamed in rage, summoning each of the Royal Arms and attacking Ardyn with them one after the other. The man staggered when he was stabbed with the Sword of the Father, but managed to remain on his feet.

Noctis summoned Prompto's gun and shot Ardyn right through the heart.

 

* * *

 

"So that... is how you would end it." Ardyn grunted in amusement. He couldn't help but find it fitting to be felled by that particular weapon. Ardyn stumbled back and his legs gave out, he fell and waited for the inevitable impact.

Delicate arms caught him before he could collide with the ground and lowered him gently till his head lay cushioned on bent legs. Fingers ran soothingly through his hair. Ardyn looked up into Prompto's eyes and for a brief movement, he felt at peace.

He wasn't sorry, he was too far gone for that. _No_ , he thought vaguely startled at the realization, _he didn't regret any of it._ For the past ten years he had someone by his side after centuries of being alone and forgotten. He was a monster, and this boy that he had stolen and broken apart piece by piece, had somehow become the only good thing left in his miserable life. So no, he wasn't sorry and he definitely didn't deserve it, but as he lay against the comforting warmth of Prompto's thighs he couldn't help thinking: _what a nice way to go._

Ardyn spared a glance at Noctis, taking in the horrified expression; body frozen in shock. It didn't look like he planned to interrupt, so Ardyn chose to ignore him and looked back up at the mismatched eyes he had come to know so well. Ardyn raised his arm and cupped his hand to Prompto's cheek. Blonde hair brushed against his fingers as Prompto leaned into the familiar warmth of Ardyn's palm. 

"I will await you... in the beyond." He said softly gazing up at Prompto.

He felt the light touch of lips on his forehead and the splash of a tear on his cheek, and then he knew no more.

 

* * *

 

Prompto stared emotionlessly as the man in his lap was reduced to ash; embers that were once soft burgundy curls fell through his fingers, swept away like petals in the wind.

He missed the warmth.

Someone called his name.

Prompto slowly looked up into a sea of dark blue and watched as waves splashed down pale skin; he felt a dull pain in his chest at the sight.

In another life, Prompto had known those eyes...

The beginnings of a thought drifted up through the fog shrouding his mind, that this could be a trap, but it trickled away just as quick. It didn't matter anyway.

_None of this mattered._

Ardyn would be back soon, and he would help thaw the ice that had long ago taken up residence in his body. If only for a moment.

Prompto would wait.

 

* * *

 

Noctis had watched, frozen in horror as Prompto appeared out of nowhere to comfort a man who had tortured him for ten years. He watched as Ardyn's body disintegrated and Prompto remained where he was, staring listlessly into the now vacant space.  

With Ardyn gone, the shock faded and Noctis ran to his friend, falling to his knees in front of him, calling his name in desperation. Prompto sluggishly raised his head and stared blankly at him with only a brief flicker of recognition in his empty mismatched eyes.

Noctis felt tears pour down his face. This close, the damage was undeniable; scars, turned glossy white with time, covered every visible patch of skin. Others puckered or dipped, creating ridges and valleys that painted a map of pain across once smooth skin. Noctis dreaded seeing what still remained hidden under layers of clothing.

He tried not to look at the arm. The quick glance, seeing the jagged scar, the prosthetic digging into flesh- he fought the urge to vomit. He would come back to the arm later. He would. He just... couldn't handle it right now, on top of everything else.

Prompto's left eye was another thing Noctis was not prepared to deal with. _He wasn't prepared to deal with any of this._ It stared at him without any of the emotion that had always filled up Prompto's expressive eyes. He felt like it was judging him, for failing so spectacularly, for not being able to handle this, _for not knowing what to do_. Noctis looked down, away from the glowing red and watery blue.

Prompto still hadn't moved.

Noctis reached forward to grab Prompto's right hand, like it was a life rope for a drowning man. He froze before he could reach it, and felt the waves swallow him up as he read the words carved into fragile skin.

_No one is coming to save me_

Painful sobs racked his body, he grabbed Prompto's hand, pulled it to his chest and curled up protectively around it.  Like somehow he could stop the hurt; erase the words; _stop them from being true_.

Cool metal touched his cheek. Noctis flinched, raising his head in alarm. Prompto was looking down at him, head cocked slightly in confusion. It was the first hint of _anything_ and Noctis latched onto it.

"He's gone now Prom, you're safe." The words had no effect.

Prompto pulled his hand from Noctis' grip, raising it slowly to gently wipe away the tears still streaming down his face. He cocked his head in the other direction. Noctis tried to laugh- it sounded more like a wounded animal.

"I'm okay, I'm just-" He choked on a sob. " _NO!_ I'm not okay! None of this is okay! _Gods!_ I'm so sorry Prompto! I'm so incredibly sorry and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you. None of this should have happened. _You were supposed to be safe!_ I failed you!" He grabbed Prompto's shoulders, just barely managing to stop himself from trying to shake some sense back into the frail body, he yelled, "Prompto talk to me, please!"

Noctis dropped his head to Prompto's chest when no reply came. He didn't notice the tremors that racked Prompto's thin frame or see his eyes widen as Noctis gripped his shirt in a clenched fist.

"Knowing I could have saved you, and seeing you here, now... its... more than I can take." He whispered helplessly against Prompto's chest.

"Noct... You need to calm down."

Noctis quickly straightened up and turned to look over at Ignis and Gladio walking toward them. "What? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. But you're scaring him." Ignis said calmly.

Noctis turned back to look at Prompto and finally noticed how frightened he looked, whining quietly in fear.

"Prompto? I don't-"

"We heard you yelling all the way from the Citadel." Gladio said, looking anywhere but at Prompto.

Noctis froze at the words. He scared Prompto.

_Prompto was scared of him._

"Oh gods, no, Prompto, no. Please! I just-" He started franticly.

"Noctis! Calm down." Ignis told him firmly.

Noctis looked into Prompto's wide frightened eyes. _He didn't know what to do._

"I don't-!" Stop. Breathe. Start again. "I don't know what to do." He said softly.

He looked back at Ignis and Gladio, hoping for some kind of help. They looked just as lost and unsure as he felt. He turned back to Prompto, his best friend, who he abandoned.

 _Never again_ he thought fiercely.

"Prom," Noctis whispered quietly, gently pulling away from Prompto to give him some space, "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm not mad- at you I mean, you did nothing wrong. Please don't be scared."

Noctis noticed the tremors lessen slightly and he tried rubbing his hand up and down Prompto's right arm to show him he meant no harm. Prompto leaned in to the touch. "That's right, I was just being dumb old Noct, getting caught up in my emotions and not realizing I was scaring you. I'm so sorry Prom."

Against his better judgment, he opened his arms. Prompto looked at him blankly for a considerable amount of time, his arms shook from the effort it took to keep them spread. Just when he was about to give up, understanding flashed across mismatched eyes and Prompto dropped into his arms, curled up on his lap with a content sigh and fell asleep.

Noctis stared down at the blonde head of his friend in shock, unsure what to do in the face of this unexpected development.

He heard Gladio explaining the scene to Ignis, and looked over at them with wide eyes.

"Why is he acting like this? Why did he just fall asleep out of nowhere? Is he okay?" He asked in a frantic whisper.

"I think-" Ignis stopped, clearing his throat. He was stalling. "I think... this is as 'okay' as Prompto is able to be right now." Ignis finished sadly. Gladio looked like he wanted to kill something.  

"How did we let this happen?"

"Noct-" Ignis started.

"No!" He interrupted with a harsh whisper, "How could we not notice? You both had ten years and he's my best friend- how could I be so stupid? How could I not tell the difference? _I love him!_ And I left him here all alone with that monster!" Prompto whined at the increased volume, Noctis rubbed his back soothingly and he stayed asleep.

"You don't think we know that?" Gladio spoke, fighting to keep his voice down, "We had _ten years_ , I saw that thing walking around with his face every day for years- it didn't even occur to me that something was wrong. Every day that went by was another day he spent being tortured. Every day I couldn't see what was right in front of me, was another day he waited for us to realize he needed help... was another day... I didn't save him." Gladio turned to look at Prompto then; Noctis saw the tears in his eyes, "I don't know how we didn't notice Noct. And I'm never going to forgive myself. But this isn't about us right now, this is about him," his hand shook when he pointed at Prompto, "and how we help him now that we have him back."

"Gladio is absolutely right," Ignis said, voice cracking noticeably as he spoke, "Prompto needs us, we can't lose our heads now." Then he turned his head toward the ground and said what they had all been trying not to think about, "There's also... the matter of the prophecy. This isn't over yet."

Noctis instinctively clutched Prompto tightly to his chest at the words.

 _He was supposed to die._ He was supposed to march into the throne room and let himself be killed to destroy the Accursed and save the world.

_And abandon Prompto when he needed him... again._

"I can't just leave him. Not like this- not again."

The words echoed around them, each quietly hoping for one of the others to say something to fix this.

"What would happen- to him I mean, when the scourge is gone?" Gladio asked quietly, it didn't fix anything, but it needed to be said.

It was something Noctis hadn't considered, didn't _want_ to consider.  

If he went through with the plan, what would happen to Prompto? Would killing the daemons kill him too?

Noctis looked down at Prompto's arm, trying not to recoil at the sight. It was a Magitek arm, much like the one Ravus had. They were created with daemon essence, enough to turn Ravus into one after his death. Ravus who had still walked in the light of the sun, who was the son and brother of the Oracle, who had two normal human eyes.

What would happen to someone like Prompto, created in a lab, marked to become a daemon, affected so much by the daemon essence, that his eye glowed red?     

_Was he supposed to sacrifice his best friend to save the world?_

"I won't do it. "

"Noctis, you're the Chosen King, this is your duty; to kill the Accursed and bring light back to the world. It has to be done." Ignis said sadly.

"But Prompto-!"

"We don't know for certain what will happen, but that's a bridge we'll cross when we come to it. The prophecy can't wait. Already the daemons grow restless with Ardyn gone."

Ignis was right, he had been ignoring them, but more and more daemons had been appearing as they sat there doing nothing.

"We need to move." Gladio said, walking over to Noctis and bending down, arm outstretched to take the blonde from him.

Noctis didn't want to let go, holding Prompto like this felt like all that was keeping him from falling apart. He didn't know what would happen if he let go. What if Prompto burned up like Ardyn as soon as he loosened his hold? What if someone took him away, and Noctis couldn't save him again?

He looked up at Gladio, "I need him." he whispered.

Gladio sighed, it sounded pained, "I know Noct, I know you do. If I could, I wouldn't ask you to ever let him go. But there's no other option right now. You need to end this, and you can't carry Prompto around while you do." He bent down, putting his hand on Noctis' shoulder and looking him straight in the eye, "I promise I won't let anything happen to him. Not again."

Noctis scrutinized Gladio for a long minute before slowly unwrapping his arms from around Prompto and entrusting him to his shield. Gladio scooped Prompto up like he weighed nothing, _because he didn't_ , and cradled him delicately in his arms. Noctis watched fretfully as the blonde curled up against Gladio's chest with a sigh.

This was fine, Prompto was- not fine, but he was safe now at least. Noctis could do this, he would bring light back to the world... somehow manage not to die in the process; deal with whatever fallout came after, and he would be there for Prompto. _He had to be._      

"Okay lets go."

* * *

They entered the throne room, for the second time that night, with trepidation. The last time they walked through these doors, Noctis had his whole world destroyed. This time, he would be pleading for his life.

_He was not very optimistic._

Noctis kneeled in the center of the room as the fallen kings appeared in flickers of light around them.

"Noctis."

He whipped his head up and saw his father standing before him.

"Dad I-" he felt himself waver, a king puts his people's needs before his own, this was absolute he knew that but- Noctis looked back at Prompto, his frail, scar covered body, held securely in Gladio's arms, and felt his resolve return. "King Regis, I am no longer able or willing to fulfill the prophecy. I am needed here, and I refuse to die."

Noctis heard the frustrated murmurs from the other kings around the room, but he ignored them, staring at his father with stubborn determination. "There must be another way."

King Regis looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't leave him again!" his voice cracked with emotion and he knew he was being childish, but he was past the point of caring. He would do anything to help his friend, and right now what his friend needed most was for him to stay.

_So he was going to stay._

"The Chosen King had accepted his fate, why now does he falter?" Bahamut's voice echoed loudly around the crowded room as the astrals materialized around him. Noctis had been wondering when they would show up.

"New developments have recently come to light and my presence is required."

_"The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the Usurper and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the Chosen. Many sacrificed all for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all."_

Noctis grit his teeth as the prophecy was repeated to him for the hundredth time. "I know all that! And I was fully prepared to go through with it... But Prompto's life isn't something I can allow to be sacrificed, not this time. He was always there for me, and now I need to be here for him. I can't do that if I'm dead!" He would fight everyone in this room if he had to, he wasn't abandoning Prompto again.

"It is possible," a voice began, Noctis shivered as Shiva walked over to him, "for someone to stand in for the Chosen and vanquish the Accursed." An icy hand touched his cheek, "It will be painful, and you will lose all of the power you have, but it can be done."

"A little pain is nothing compared to what he went through. I'd do anything to stay by his side."

"So it shall be." Shiva said softly, fading from sight.

His father was smiling when he looked at him. King Regis held out his hand to Noctis and without really knowing what he was doing, he took off the Ring of Lucii and gave it to his father.

"I'm so proud of you, my son." He said fondly, his voice a whisper on the wind, Noctis felt his eyes water. Then his father put the ring on his own finger and all Noctis felt was agony.

He fell to the floor, mouth agape as he screamed. It felt like each of the kings were slicing through him to get to the ring, taking pieces of his soul with them as they vanished. It felt like it went on for an eternity, and then just as suddenly as it began- it stopped.

Noctis panted painfully on the floor, he heard Ignis and Gladio calling him; he staggered to his feet.

His father was standing by the crystal, he looked back at Noctis with a kind smile and then, in a flash of light he was gone.

 

* * *

 

The four friends emerged from the Citadel much worse for wear than when they originally left it, all those years ago. There was still so much left to do, so much uncertainty about what the future would hold now that the scourge had been vanquished.    

Noctis looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. The sun would soon be shining on the horizon, and the daemons would be no more, they would deal with whatever the effects of that would be on Prompto when they had to.

They would deal with everything one day at a time, because Noctis was here to stay.

And hopefully, one day, everything would be alright.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author pro tip: Don't know how to adequately write 6 people in once scene? Just knock them unconscious or have them die and boom, down to a manageable 3. Or ya know just be a better writer than me hahaha... Also use italics for impact! The words get all wavy and pretty! *Author knows she uses too many italics. _Author doesn't care._ *
> 
> This chapter was difficult to write because I wanted to make it as devastating as possible, but I couldn't tell if it was because I wrote it, and read it over so many times. So please let me know if your soul feels sufficiently destroyed :D I think my goal for this story is really to just ruin every single cute/happy scene with Noct and Prom. I haven't done the motel scene yet, but the night is young... 
> 
> Battle scenes? What battle scenes? If I had it my way I would have just wrote: They went super saiyan, pya pya, fireworks, kamehameha, done... but that just wouldn't fit the tone of this fic, so I did my best. There was like 5 different places I wanted to end the chapter but I have a plan and I'm sticking to it. When you have to write reminders to yourself to not let the bad guy have a change of heart, you know you have a problem.
> 
> (I'm sorry I talk so much in these end notes, I'm bored, I have a lot of thoughts and no friends who play this dumb game I can yell them at. So you all just have to suffer or just ignore me.)


	4. Chapter 4

Something was wrong.

That became apparent rather quickly.

They had just exited the gates of Insomnia and were heading back to Hammerhead when Noctis noticed the heat radiating from the body in his arms. The sun would be rising soon, so they decided to head back to the campground at the overlook instead of continuing to the garage.

It would probably be best if Prompto wasn't around all those people right now anyway.

Noctis settled Prompto into the tent and placed a cold compress on his feverish forehead. Then they waited. Noctis wanted to check him over for injuries, but Ignis thought it best to wait till _after_. None of them knew what they were waiting for exactly, but they knew it wouldn't be good.

It was under an hour till sunrise that things started going wrong.

They all sat tensely in their chairs, Noctis and Gladio were darting glances at the sleeping blonde in the tent every few seconds, so they saw the moment Prompto's eyes blinked open and he sat up. He looked at them blankly, tilting his head in confusion at his surroundings, and went to crawl towards them.

Noctis watched as Prompto attempted to put weight on his left arm, only for it to collapse from under him and send him falling back to the floor, face smack into the sleeping bag below him. Noctis knocked his chair over in his haste to get to him, Gladio and Ignis close behind.

"Prom what happened? Are you okay?" Noctis asked franticly, hands hovering just shy of touching.

Prompto lifted his head, he had a disgruntled look on his face, but none of them even noticed; they were all staring in horror at the blood pouring from Prompto's glowing red eye.

"What's happening? Is Prompto hurt?" Ignis asked in quiet concern.

"It's- his eye is bleeding... a lot." Gladio explained.

"What do we do? What's wrong with him? Prompto how much does it hurt?" Noctis asked panicked. Prompto just stared back at him like he had no idea what he was talking about, that only freaked Noctis out more. What if he actually didn't understand any of this?

"Prom, look at me," Noctis said, drawing Prompto's attention away from the wall of the tent. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked, Prompto nodded his head, blood dripped to the floor.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked next, pointing to himself. Again Prompto nodded, this time with a smile; dark blood stained his teeth red.

"Noct, is this really the time-"

Noctis cut Gladio off, "I need to make sure he has at least some understanding of what's going on."

Noctis raised his hand to Prompto's cheek, gently wiping away some of the blood and showing it to him. "Are you in pain?" he asked. Prompto looked surprised by the blood, reaching up to touch his own cheek with his right hand and blinking in confusion when it came back red. Noctis asked again, "Does it hurt?"

Prompto shook his head, but his eyes were bleary and his body shook with small tremors; the heat was still rolling off him in waves. 

There was a foul odor in the air, Noctis noticed a small drop of black slide down the prosthetic arm and on to the sleeping bag below.

The sun peeked out over the horizon.

Prompto started seizing.

"Prompto!" Noctis yelled in alarm, "Ignis, what do we do!?"

"Turn him on his side, make sure his airways are clear!" Ignis instructed.

Gladio turned Prompto over while Noctis checked his mouth,  trying to ignore the flailing body of his friend. Black sludge started pouring from Prompto's mouth and from the arm.

It was the longest 3 minutes of Noctis' life, and things only got worse after it was over.

Prompto gagged on the ooze, vomiting more of it as he gasped for air.

 _What am I supposed to do!?_ Noctis thought helplessly.

Gladio held Prompto up, keeping him from falling into the increasingly large puddle of black vomit being expelled from Prompto's body. Ignis returned with a bucket- Noctis didn't even notice him leave.

Noctis moved to stroke Prompto's face soothingly, pushing back his sweaty hair and attempting to mop up some of the blood still streaming from his left eye. Prompto whined pathetically.

Eventually he stopped vomiting, black still trickled from the corner of his lips, but it was manageable.

The sun rose in the sky, casting out the darkness for the first time in ten years. It reached the haven, blanketing them in its warm glow.

Prompto's arm burst into flames.

It took six seconds.

Two seconds to freak out.

Three seconds to try and douse the fire with water.

One second to realize it wouldn't work.

Six seconds of Prompto wailing in agony.

Six seconds too long to realize what they had to do.

Prompto clawed at the arm, burning his hand as he tried to rip the prosthetic away.

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand away from the danger, interlacing their fingers together. Ignis held down the prosthetic, smothering the flames in a sleeping bag so he didn't get burned- it would only last so long. Noctis looked at Gladio, already holding the sword to Prompto's arm, "Do it." He choked, closing his eyes as the limb was severed. Prompto sounded like he was dying, Noctis squeezed his hand, keeping the other hand pressed to Prompto's chest to hold him down- _to make sure his heart kept beating._

Black blood gushed from the wound for a moment before becoming a vivid red. The arm, along with all the black ooze, completely disintegrated a minute later. They poured an elixir over the remaining stump of Prompto's arm and watched the flesh knit together.

Prompto stared at them with what looked like familiar pained resignation in his eyes, the left of which Noctis was startled to see, was no longer glowing red, but a deep indigo. Noctis didn't want to know how Prompto managed to stay awake through the pain or how he was conscious now; the implications were bad enough, the truth was likely worse.    

Noctis moved the hand he had on Prompto's chest up to his forehead to check his temperature. Prompto flinched slightly, before closing his eyes with a sigh and leaning in to Noctis' hand. Noctis frowned worriedly at his friend, Prompto was probably frightened, confused, and in an incredible amount of pain, but he was acting so calm. _He shouldn't be this calm._

"Noct," Ignis said softly, Noctis turned to look at him, "now might be a good time to check him over to make sure there are no other... immediate concerns. Also it would probably help with the pain if you gave him another elixir."

"Right." Noctis said hesitantly. He didn't want to know what horrors were still hidden on Prompto's body, if he didn't look, he could just pretend it wasn't real; pretend that what he was already seeing was all there was. _He could hardly handle that._

"Stop stalling." Gladio huffed from the corner of the tent, where he had been sitting silently since having to cut Prompto's arm off, "It's not going to go away if you ignore it, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get to helping him." Gladio handed an elixir to Noctis, "He's hurting Noct. Even if he can't show it."

"Right." Noctis said, determination in his voice. He could do this, this is why he stayed. "Prom? I need you to drink this okay?" He placed the elixir to Prompto's lips, some dribbled down his chin, but he willingly drank what he could, he made a happy sound as the pain lessened.

Noctis smiled at him, "We need to check you over for injuries now so we're going to take off your top okay?" Prompto nodded slightly and Noctis removed his vest before starting to pull his shirt up.

"Prompto can you lift your arms-" Noctis flinched violently at his own slip up, "Arm. Can you lift your arm please?" Prompto didn't move, his eyes were blank again. "Prom-"

"He's checked out again, might as well let him be, probably for the best." Gladio sighed, lifting Prompto's arm for him.

Noctis pulled the shirt the rest of the way off.

It was worse than any of them could have imagined.

Scars on top of scars on top of craters in Prompto's flesh, tally marks had been carved across his chest, 37 in total. Multiple bite marks littered his neck and shoulders. His back was, nauseatingly, worse. Barely any skin was left under the horrifying amount of lash marks covering Prompto's back. Some had been shallow going by the thin white lines that remained. The majority though, had clearly been deep and incredibly powerful lashes that left valleys in Prompto's skin.

His whole body told the story of the unimaginably suffering Prompto went through the past ten years. Noctis was going to be sick.

Then he noticed the distinctly hand shaped black and purple bruises on Prompto's hips, he couldn't have gotten those more than a few days ago, right around the time Noctis returned. He only just managed to make it outside the tent before he threw up the little amount of food Ignis had been able to get him to eat.

_Everything just kept getting worse._

It was like he had woken up into a never ending nightmare. Every time he thought he had seen the worst of it- the worst thing he could ever imagine, some new unimaginable horror would appear.

A hand landed on his back, rubbing in a comforting circular motion. He didn't deserve to be comforted.

"Noct-" Gladio started, Noctis cut him off before he could continue.

"He touched him. He said all these things when we were fighting, and I thought maybe, maybe- even after everything, that he was just saying  things to mess with me. I didn't think he actually... Ardyn he- he raped Prompto and I don't- I don't know how I can fix this, I don't know what to do! This never should have happened, Prompto is the kindest, most compassionate, loyal friend I've ever had. He didn't deserve to go through this, and it's all my fault!"

"Noct, It's not your fault. He tricked you; he tricked all of us."

"I pushed him off a train, I'm the reason he was captured in the first place!" Noctis yelled turning around to face Gladio.

"Fine, so you fucked up. But you and I both know Ardyn would have found some other way to take Prompto or one of us instead. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you can't change. You need to keep going and try and fix the things you can." Gladio said. Noctis rested his forehead against Gladio's chest, hiding his tears as Gladio pet his hair.

"I don't know how to fix him."

"You'll figure it out Noct, me and Iggy will be there to help you too. It's not gonna be easy, but Prompto's still in there somewhere, we just gotta help him find his way back."

They sat there like that for a bit, while Noctis pulled himself together. There was so much that still needed to be done, he couldn't start falling apart already. He needed to do this, he _wanted_ to do this; and he was no good to Prompto if he couldn't even handle looking at his body. The scars weren't going to go away, they were part of Prompto now just like the barcode on his wrist, and while he didn't think he could ever love them the way he loved Prompto, he would try and see them for what they were- proof that, even after everything he went through, Prompto survived. Noctis would be forever grateful for that, for getting this second chance to save his friend.

When Noctis was ready, him and Gladio got to their feet and returned to the tent. Ignis was sitting with Prompto cuddled against his chest, his hands shook slightly as he ran them lightly down Prompto's back, feeling the damage. Ignis turned his head toward them when he heard them come in, "His body... the scars... he-" his voice wavered as he tried to put words to the horror he felt. Noctis kneeled down beside him and put his head on Ignis' shoulder, "We know." he said sadly.

Prompto was always the ray of sunshine in their little group, always looking on the bright side and trying to make them feel better when they were down. To see him like this... even though the sun was back, the world still felt dark.

Ignis coughed, Noctis watched as he collected himself, he didn't stop rubbing Prompto's back though. "We need to figure out where we go from here, what our next move is. The sun has returned and while this is unquestionably a good thing, the remaining population are going to need to completely reorder their lives for the second time in ten years. Many things are going to be happening and changing in the following days, the question is Noct, what do you want to do with the life you have been given?"

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked, though he was fairly certain where this was going.

"The logical thing, would be to rebuild Insomnia, reclaim our lost city; for you to sit in your rightful throne, and lead the people to a brighter future. But you are the king Noct, you need to decide what that means now. You have been on a destined path your whole life, this time you get to choose." Ignis said calmly, like whatever Noctis chose wouldn't affect basically everyone left in Eos. He reached for Prompto, needing to hold him close, Ignis handed him over.

"I gave up the right to call myself the king when I put my own life above everyone else's." Noctis curled his fingers in Prompto's hair, "I chose him, he's the reason I'm even here right now, he's the priority. I can't just... be the king of the people, or rebuild Insomnia, or sit in that tainted chair in that retched throne room- not when he needs me. Maybe after he's okay I could consider it... But the people survived ten years of darkness without me, I think they can handle themselves for now."

"Well said." Gladio mused with a small smile when Noctis turned to look at him, Ignis was smiling too.

"I thought you would disapprove..."

"We've always known where your heart was Noct, neither of us would ever expect you to abandon it, or him. And you're right, the people can wait; but you'll always be our king, Noctis, and Prompto is our friend too, we'll help you in any way we can." Ignis said sincerely.        

Noctis hugged Prompto tightly against him, eliciting a tiny content sigh from the blonde. "Thank you." Noctis said softly.

"Don't mention it, we know you would do the same thing if it was us. The fact that it's Prompto just adds a bit more... heartbreak." Gladio wasn't wrong, but that didn't make Noctis any less grateful to have them by his side.

"First things first, we need to figure out where you can stay. Gladio and I both have apartments in Lestallum, unfortunately I don't think either are big enough to house three people, and Gladio also lives with his girlfriend so that's not really an option anyway." Ignis spoke his thoughts aloud, considering the options. "...The imposter also had a place- likely to keep up appearances, but I doubt you would want to stay there."

"Definitely not." Noctis grit out, moving to re-dress Prompto to distract himself from thinking about the fake living the life Prompto should have lived.

"Right, I figured as much. We could try and find you an empty apartment, but the city is rather crowded and loud, it might not be the best place for Prompto anyway..."

"We can't just keep camping either, most of the gear is beyond saving." Gladio sighed.

Noctis looked away from his attempt at fixing Prompto's too long hair, down to the stained sleeping bags covered in burn marks. Unless they found new gear somewhere, it looked like their camping days were over. He racked his brain for ideas.

"What about... the lighthouse?" he asked, if light was the only thing that kept the daemons away, it stood to reason that the house should still be in decent condition.

_It was also the last place everyone had been happy and together, before everything went so wrong._

"That... could actually work." Ignis said thoughtfully, "The light kept most of the daemons away, and I know Talcott checked up on it every so often. It wasn't a viable haven because it was so far away from everything else. In this case though, I think it might just work. We should stop by Hammerhead to procure a vehicle and stock up, also Cindy and Talcott would probably appreciate knowing we're alive." Then as an afterthought added, "You don't still have access to the armiger do you?"

Noctis tried to summon his engine blade, but nothing happened. "No, looks like my power is definitely gone. Gonna have to start carrying things around the old fashion way. Too bad about all the stuff in there though."

"Actually... it seems that me and Gladio still have access." Ignis summoned his daggers as proof, Noctis stared in bewilderment. "I noticed when Gladio summoned his sword and the elixirs for Prompto earlier. Perhaps the gods decided to have pity on us, either way it would likely be best to get what we need from the armiger before we too lose access."

Gladio got to his feet, "Right, it's decided then. We should probably head out if we want to make it to Cape Caem before night inevitably returns, even with the daemons gone, it will still be more dangerous to travel in the dark." He reached down to take Prompto, (who was entirely to comfortable with being passed around like he was) from Noctis and walked outside. It would be faster this way, so he allowed it.

After gathering any salvageable supplies, they made their way to Hammerhead, the sun lighting their way.

* * *

 

They arrived at the gates of the garage early in the afternoon, Noctis had only been back for a few days, but actually being able to tell the time of day by the position of the sun was a relief. He could only imagine how the people who lived through the ten years of darkness must be feeling.

Gladio stood behind the rest of them, they had all agreed it would be best not to draw too much attention to Prompto, so Noctis and Ignis attempted to block him from view with their bodies when they entered Hammerhead.

There were a few cheers from some of the hunters who spotted them walking in, but mostly the people they passed just nodded politely in thanks. They made their way to camper to drop off Prompto while they got what they needed here, Noctis stayed behind as well, still unwilling to let Prompto out of his sight for too long.

"We'll get everything in order, and let Cindy and Talcott know you're here- they will likely come to see you and Prompto." Ignis paused,  "Unless you think that unwise."

"No," Noctis looked at Prompto, laying on the camper bed staring unblinkingly at the ceiling; he still wasn't reacting to anything and Noctis didn't know what to do. He looked back at Ignis, "they should know. He cared about them, maybe- maybe it would help." He didn't quite believe his own words, neither did Gladio by the look on his face, but Noctis was willing to try anything.

"We'll be back as soon as we get everything ready, then we can go." Ignis said, and then him and Gladio left, leaving Noctis alone with his catatonic friend.

He moved to sit next to Prompto on the bed, gently petting his hair, he would need to get a haircut at some point but for now it was okay. Touch seemed to be the only thing that caused any reaction, even when he was like this Prompto still leaned into the hand stroking his hair like he was just instinctually seeking out the warmth.

They stayed like that for awhile, until the calm silence was disturbed by the camper door banging open.

"Ten years and a girl can't even get a hello? Didn't even come to see me before going off to save the world, I had to hear about it from Talcott."

Noctis looked up at Cindy standing over him with her hands on her hips, there was a smile on her face, he smiled sincerely back, it was good to see her after all this time. Just like everyone else it seemed, her hair was a bit longer than before, her clothes had also changed, looking more like battle armor rather than a mechanic outfit, it made sense considering what state the world was in until just last night. Other than that though, she was the same woman he remembered.

"It's good to see you Cindy."

"It's good to see you too Prince. Now what's this I hear about our little bird being hurt?" From where she standing, Noctis blocked most of Prompto's upper body from her sight.

"I'm... not really sure how to say this."

"Hang on- Talcott get in here!" Cindy called toward the open door and Talcott popped his head in looking at Noctis for approval.

Noctis nodded with a small smile, "I would prefer not to have to say this twice anyway, please come in Talcott." Cindy waited until the door was shut and the boy was next to her to turn back to Noctis with an expectant look on her face.

Noctis sighed, his hands curled into fists, nails biting into his palms, he didn't know how to do this. He glanced back at the bed, Prompto still hadn't moved. "Prompto he- he never escaped from Niflheim. We didn't save him." His voice wavered as he spoke, it was never going to get easier admitting, out loud, how he failed his friend.

"What do you mean?" Asked Talcott in a small voice, "We saw him all the time, he helped us fight the daemons."

"That... wasn't Prompto. It was a trick and none of us noticed." The air felt thinner as Noctis choked out the words, "Ardyn used a clone or something to take his place, and the Prompto that was here when we left was Ardyn the whole time. We only found out when we got to the citadel..."

Cindy stared at Noctis with a growing horror filling her eyes, Talcott was frowning. "No, we would have noticed! He's right there, Prompto tell him!" he yelled, trying to get around Cindy and Noctis to see Prompto's face.

Cindy put a hand on Talcott's shoulder. "Let us see him."

Noctis hesitated for a second before moving to stand by the head of the bed and giving them a clear view of Prompto. Cindy gasped, the hand on Talcott's shoulder now clenched tightly in his shirt. Talcott looked like it was taking everything in his power not to cry.

Noctis knew how it looked, he had been in their place barely a day ago. It looked bad now, and he had had time to process it a bit, but going from a happy healthy Prompto to a frail, emotionless Prompto covered in more scars than any one person should ever have, and missing an arm, wasn't just something you could accept or get used to.

"What happened." Cindy asked, icy dread coloring her voice as the reality of how badly they failed Prompto washed over her.

"Ardyn- he kept him prisoner all these years, torturing him and... _using him_ , while him or that fake paraded around wearing Prompto's face, and we all just fell for it!"

Talcott made a quiet anguished sound at Noctis' words, staring in wide eyed horror at Prompto. Cindy pat his arm softly before moving to sit in the spot on the bed Noctis had vacated. She reached her hand up to Prompto's cheek, hovering uncertainly for a brief moment before touching. Then she leaned over so she could look into his dull eyes. "Prompto hon, do you know who I am?" She asked softly. Prompto blinked sluggishly at her, Noctis saw his fingers twitch, but other than that he gave no indication of even realizing Cindy was there.

"He's been doing this off and on since we found him. Sometimes he seems to be aware of what's going on, other times he's like this empty shell and... I don't know how to help him." His voice was barely louder than a whisper by the time he admitted his inadequacy. He couldn't look any of them in the eye so he looked down at the ratty carpet of the camper instead.

"How do you know this is him?"

So intent on his inspection of the floor, Noctis almost didn't hear Talcott's quiet question. He shut his eyes as the words registered; he had gone down that road too, not wanting to believe the facts even though they were right in front of him, staring at him with their mismatched eyes.

"It's him. I'm certain." He laughed without humor, "It took me ten years to figure it out, but I know this is Prompto." _Even if I wish it wasn't_ he thought to himself, refusing to speak the words aloud no matter how true they were. It wouldn't be fair to Prompto.

Talcott's eyes darted back and forth between Noctis and the figure on the bed, "I... I have to go-" he said, and bolted out the door. Noctis looked back at Prompto, he had flinched slightly at the loud noise, but otherwise, he still hadn't moved at all.

"Prompto was always so nice to him, before you left... and after. But he's young, he'll get over it in time." Cindy sighed, gently petting Prompto's hair. It was becoming clear to Noctis that he wasn't the only one who wanted to hold onto their broken friend, needing to touch and offer comfort; to make sure he didn't slip through their fingers again, to try and make up for the hurt they didn't stop.

"I don't think I will." He admitted softly.

"No... me neither." A tear slid down her face and she wiped it away. "How did this happen." It wasn't a question, but Noctis answered anyway.

"I don't know Cindy, I really don't, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it right- even if it takes the rest of my life."

She looked up at him as he spoke, a small smile growing on her face, "Good to hear, you just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

The camper door opened as he nodded gratefully to her, Ignis and Gladio walked in carrying their supplies. "I saw Talcott darting away from the store window and we headed back, is everything okay?" Gladio asked, looking to Prompto to check if he was alright.

"Everything's fine, little Talcott just needs some time to deal with all this." Cindy waved her hand, dismissing the concern, "Now, if ya'll are really planning to make it to Cape Caem while the suns still shining- thanks for that by the way, you're gonna need be heading out pretty soon. I got a car you can use, it's no Regalia of course, but it'll get you where you need to go."

They all followed her out of the camper, Prompto once again being carried by Gladio, and piled into the car Cindy gave them. It was cramped, but they made it work. Noctis got in the driver's seat, Gladio and Prompto took the back, and once he stowed their bags in the trunk, Ignis climbed into the passenger seat.

"Don't be strangers now! And take care of him, I'll come visit when I can!" Cindy told them as Noctis started up the car.

He saw Talcott wave briefly at them with a frown on his face as they drove out the gate, his eyes locked on Prompto leaning listlessly against the window. Noctis watched Talcott turn away, and then they were gone, riding down the road to their new home.

* * *

 

 The sun is low in the sky when they make it to Cape Caem.

The house was a bit more rundown than Noctis remembered, but it had held up pretty well over the last ten years it seemed.

Noctis got Prompto, who had fallen asleep during the ride, settled into bed upstairs and went to help the others get everything together. They brought in all the supplies they had purchased, and then started the tedious task of emptying out the armiger. None of them knew how long it would continue to exist without Noctis' powers, so they wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

They stocked the cabinets with all the food and curatives that had been preserved in the armiger while Noctis was gone, it was actually a bit overwhelming to see the amount of stuff that was in there. All the weapons and armor they didn't immediately need, they locked in the downstairs closet, along with all the treasure they thought might be useful. They set their own weapons aside and made a note to get some sheaths for them later. Noctis also put Prompto's gun aside, it made him feel better to have it close.

It was well into the night when Ignis finally summoned all of Prompto's pictures from their journey and handed them to Noctis. "That's just about everything."

"What about his camera?" Noctis asked, having to tear his eyes away from the pictures of Prompto's smiling face, he would want his camera back eventually.

"It's not there, we both checked. Maybe the imposter had it or it got lost somewhere along the way, but it's not in the armiger." Gladio replied, sounding just as angry as Noctis felt at the thought of someone else having Prompto's camera.

"We'll just... have to find him a new one somewhere or check the fake's apartment or something. He- Prompto needs his camera." Noctis felt like he was grasping at straws, like maybe there was some possibility if he just got the camera back, he could get Prompto back. He knew it wouldn't make much difference in the end, but being a photographer was such a big part of who Prompto was, it felt wrong for him not to have his camera, even if, in all likelihood, he hadn't used one for ten years.           

"It's certainly possible, we can check when we go back to Lestallum." Ignis assured him. "Right now, I think we should get some rest, it has been a long couple of days."

"Well that's putting it mildly." Gladio laughed humorlessly, but headed up the stairs to the bedroom. Ignis and Noctis followed him. There were four beds in the room, Prompto was on the furthest bed, Noctis took the one next to him. Gladio took the one closest to the door and Ignis took the remaining middle bed. Noctis checked on Prompto, making sure he was still okay and breathing, before laying down. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

When Noctis awoke late into the afternoon the next day, there was a comfortable weight wrapped around his body. He squinted through bleary eyes and saw the top of a blonde head cushioned on his chest. He blinked, trying to clear some of the fuzziness from his mind.

Apparently at some point in the night, Prompto had climbed into bed with him and cuddled up against him, wrapping his arm around Noctis' waist and tangling their legs together.

"He was like that when we woke up. He's a lot quieter than he used to be, Iggy didn't even hear him get up." Gladio said from the other side of the room, Noctis jumped in surprise, not hearing him come in. "He asked me to come get you two for lunch, maybe try and get Prom to eat something."

"Okay, we'll be right down." Noctis said, untangling himself from Prompto who whined quietly in protest. Noctis shook his shoulder gently, "Prom, it's time to get up, there's food." Prompto sluggishly blinked his eyes open, looking at Noctis in confusion for a second before there was a spark of comprehension and he weakly pushed himself up and got out of bed. He stared at Noctis expectantly, like he was waiting for instructions. Noctis didn't want to think too deeply about the implications of that right now though, so he grabbed Prompto's hand and led him down the stairs.

_He wasn't going to order his friend around if he could help it._

* * *

Eating was a bit more complicated than everyone had hoped.      

Noctis had gotten Prompto seated at the table and moved to take the seat next to him. Prompto looked a bit confused, but sat calmly while they waited for Ignis and Gladio to bring the plates.

When the bowl of green curry was set in front of him though, the confused look on Prompto's face became more pronounced, he tilted his slightly, eyes looking back and forth from Noctis to the food.

"You should have some Prom, it's your favorite." Noctis tried, gesturing to the food. Prompto frowned in response and stood up. "What's wrong?" Noctis asked concerned, pushing his chair back slightly in case he needed to stand. Prompto walked over to him, looking at him for a long moment with the confused frown still on his face, then he turned and sat himself on Noctis' lap, legs dangling over the left side of the chair. He grabbed Noctis' shirt to steady himself and looked at Noctis expectantly.

"What-"

Prompto opened his mouth and made the quietist little _aah_ sound.

 _"What-"_ Noctis said again, realization returning once again with another unpleasant piece of information.

He looked at Ignis and Gladio with wide eyes, "He couldn't honestly have... been _hand feeding_ Prompto could he?"

"I think this," Gladio grit out gesturing to Prompto, still sitting patiently with his mouth open, "speaks for itself."

Noctis felt like he was breaking apart at the seams with every new horror he learned. This wasn't even that bad in the scheme of things, but it was so degrading and _wrong_. How long had Prompto been forced to eat this way, right out of Ardyn's hands? _Long enough for him to obediently expect it apparently._

"Perhaps it would be easier to just go along with it." Ignis said softly, he had pushed his own food away, Noctis had lost his appetite as well.

"No. I can't feed him like he's a child, he's an adult, he's his own person and I can't just-" Noctis paused, gently getting Prompto to stand and leading him back to his seat, "He would hate it... if he could understand everything, he would hate it and I can't do that to him. I won't"

Prompto looked up at him confused at being put back in his seat, Noctis grabbed the spoon from the table and put it into Prompto's hand. "I know you're confused right now, and I'm not even sure how much of what I'm saying you understand, but one day you're going to remember who you were, and if I treat you like _he_ did- just because it's easier, you're going to hate me... more than you probably already do. I'm sorry Prom."

Prompto whined in distress when Noctis returned to his seat. He forced himself to eat in an effort to get Prompto to follow his lead, but he just looked frantically back and forth between his food and Noctis like he didn't know what to do.

They sat there a long time, everyone trying to maintain the illusion of calm as Prompto twitched and whined in confusion. They ate slowly, curry having long since gone cold.       

"Please eat Prom, you must be starving." He tried to speak calmly, but it sounded more like he was begging.

Prompto looked at him, he was fidgeting nervously and holding the spoon in a white knuckled grip. Eventually he dipped the spoon in the soup and brought it shakily to his mouth. They all breathed a sigh of relief as he swallowed, but then Prompto's eyes went blank and the spoon fell from his limp hand, clattering to the ground. 

Noctis supposed that some people might see this as a win.

He didn't, and by the looks on their faces, Ignis and Gladio didn't either.

"He needs to eat Noct." Ignis sighed.

"I know, we'll... have to work up to it. I'll make sure he eats." Noctis bit his lip, he wasn't sure how he was going to do that, but he would do what he needed to if it came down to it.

They cleaned up the plates, stored the leftovers for later and put Prompto back to bed.

* * *

Things progressed slowly over the following weeks.

Every day Noctis would wake up with Prompto cuddled up against him, and every day they struggled to get him to eat by himself. He managed to take more and more bites each day as, presumably, his hunger grew and he realized the only way he was getting food was if he ate it himself. They helped him cut up his food into manageable bites of course, since that wasn't something they could really expect him to do with only one arm, but other than that they tried to let him be independent.

They continued to fix up the house while Prompto roamed around, or more frequently, slept. Sometimes he would just suddenly freeze up and his eyes would become dull, there was no warning or schedule, it just came over him, and then just as randomly the awareness would return to him. No one was very sure what to do about that, but they were all worried.

Prompto never spoke either, he made little noises, but no words. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio would spend hours talking to him to try and fill the silence, to try and spark some kind of response or anything really, but all Prompto ever did was tilt his head in confusion.

He was also incredibly clingy, wanting to be touched or pet or held constantly. They all tended to indulge him, thinking it was just some part of Prompto reaching out to a safe, comforting presence after years of torture.

They also tried wrapping up his arm to cover the words carved into his skin, but every time they did, Prompto would tear it off with his teeth and stare at the words for hours. It was painful to watch, _maybe they deserved it,_ so they stopped trying to hide the words, using them as a constant reminder of how they had failed Prompto, and how they never would again.

* * *

Sometimes Noctis forgot Prompto only had one arm, it wasn't often because it's not something that's easy to forget, but it did happen. Occasionally he would reach out to take Prompto's left hand and be left grasping air, or the one time he handed Prompto a thing of cup noodles and watched him just stand there unable to really do anything with the cup. B _ecause he only has one arm_ he screamed internally, grabbing the cup back from Prompto and placing it on the table so he could eat it when he sat down.

Noctis would look at the stump of Prompto's left arm to remind himself, it was covered in scar tissue, and Noctis hated it, hated what it meant, hated knowing that his friend had to go through something like that. He had nightmares where he watched Ardyn cut Prompto's arm off, watched him scream, watched himself walk away. The worst part was, that they probably weren't very far from the truth.  

Prompto wasn't bothered by his missing limb at all though, it was like he didn't even notice it was gone... like it was never there in the first place.

* * *

Sometimes he wished Ardyn was still alive so he could kill him again.

* * *

Noctis decided to cut Prompto's hair one day, attempting to get it back to his signature look- hair gel and all. Gladio said he actually did a pretty good job. Noctis thought it just looked _wrong_ , like he was trying to dress up a doll and turn it into his best friend. He was _right here_ but at the same time, he wasn't. Prompto seemed to like his hair though- he had stared at his reflection for a long time afterwards, touching just under his left eye in confusion at the color before moving his hand to lightly tug at his hair; then he turned and smiled at Noctis.

Noctis continued doing Prompto's hair for him every day, just so he could see that smile.

_He missed Prompto so much._

* * *

 

Nothing was changing, it wasn't better, it wasn't worse. They were just going through the same motions day in and day out.

A month and a half after they arrived, Gladio and Ignis got calls asking them to come back to Lestallum.

They didn't want to leave, but Noctis told them they had to, they had lives they needed to return to; people to help. They couldn't all just stay here forever. He would take care of Prompto, they could take care of everyone else.

_It would be better this way._

They left the next day.

Prompto watched Noctis like he was waiting for something.

* * *

Prompto spoke for the first time a week later.

Noctis wished he hadn't.    

They were laying in bed, Prompto curled against him like usual, when Prompto lifted his head to look into Noctis' eyes.

"Why are you still like this?" It's such a quiet whisper, Noctis would have assumed he imagined it if he hadn't seen Prompto's lips move. It's so startling to hear his voice after all this time that Noctis just gaped at him for a moment, before realizing he should probably respond.

"What?" He asked, the question doesn't even make sense, maybe Prompto didn't like his hair, he had shaved the beard so what else was there?

"The others are gone, but you still look like this. Why?" Prompto asked again, with a surprising bit of agitation in his quiet voice. Noctis still didn't understand.

"Look like what Prom?"

"Like Noct. It's weird." Prompto pouted, Noctis felt dread curling in his gut.

"Who else would I be?" He asked faintly, he didn't want to know the answer.

"Ardyn." Prompto said like it should be obvious, like he didn't just smash a hole through Noctis' reality, shattering any delusions of hope that he had. This whole time, they thought they were making progress, slow but steady progress, getting Prompto to eat, getting him to trust them, taking care of him, saving him.

_None of it was real!_

The room blurred as he tried to catch his breath, he sucked in quick, short breaths- there wasn't enough air. This whole time, Prompto thought he was still with Ardyn. A sob clawed its way out his mouth. How was it _still_ getting worse!? They had to cut off Prompto's arm. He had to see his scarred, abused body every day and know that he could have stopped it from happening. He had to live with the knowledge that his best friend was raped by a monster. And yet somehow, even after Ardyn was dead, he was still fucking with all of them, and making their lives a living hell.

He looked into Prompto's eyes, clearer than they've been since before they got him back, he frowned at Noctis, furrowing his brow in confusion. He's confused because he doesn't understand why Noctis isn't turning back into Ardyn. _Prompto thinks he's Ardyn_. Prompto thought he was a monster, and he was willingly cuddling him in bed- had been for _weeks._

Noctis fled from the room, only barely managing not to shove Prompto away from him in his haste.

He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. His fingers shook as he pulled out his phone to call Ignis. Noctis still couldn't breathe when Ignis picked up, he tried to speak but his words are lost under his gasping breaths and desperate sobs. His chest burned and his heart felt like it was breaking all over again, he was barely holding himself together.

"Noctis I need you to take deep breaths." The voice sounds far away, Noctis tried to listen.

It takes some time to stop thinking about everything long enough to calm down, but Noctis managed to get his breathing back under control in order to choke out, "This whole time, Prompto thought I was Ardyn." He sobbed the words, they echoed around the small room condemning him. M _aybe he_ was _in hell_. His chest felt tight again, breathing ragged; Ignis tells him to calm down.

"I can't just _calm down!_ This whole time, I thought I was helping him, I thought I saved him, he still thought he was a prisoner! That no one came to save him..." The words were like acid on his tongue, ' _No one is coming to save me'_ running through his mind over and over again. Maybe they were true, maybe no one was coming, maybe no one could, maybe... Noctis was just useless and was only making everything worse.

"I don't know how to help him Ignis!"

"What if you can't..." There was a quiet resignation in Ignis' voice as he spoke. Noctis hunched over at the words, curling his arms around himself. If even Ignis thought he couldn't help Prompto, what hope did he have? Who else even was there? If Noctis couldn't save his friend, then no one could.

"I'm not giving up on him!" It didn't matter if he had no idea what to do, or how long it took, he would never give up on Prompto.

"I'm not say that you should Noct. I just think you want him to go back to the Prompto you remember from ten years ago and... I'm not sure that Prompto exists anymore."

And just like that, Noctis felt all the fight leave his body. Ignis was right, no matter how many days went by living with the broken shell that Prompto had become, Noctis always had the tiniest bit of naive hope that if he just kept trying, and helping him get better, his friend would come back. He felt bad thinking about it like that, thinking of this Prompto as less- thinking of him as just another obstacle stopping him from saving his friend. This _was_ Prompto. He was different, and he was broken, but he was alive. So maybe- maybe he wouldn't ever be the same again after what he went through, that was _fine,_ Noctis would just have to live with that; but he was still going to do everything in his power to help Prompto be okay.

"What do I do?" He asked Ignis quietly.

The line was silent for a moment before Ignis spoke, "I don't know Noct, this isn't something any of us know how to deal with. I think the best thing you can do right now is just be patient with him, try and convince him you're actually Noctis and that we came for him."

Noctis' fingers tightened around his phone, "How am I supposed to do that? Ardyn literally died right in front of him and even that wasn't enough to convince him." _How am I supposed to convince him I'm not the monster who tortured him._

"Perhaps show him the photos he took of our journey, try and remind him who he was." Ignis took a deep breath, "The camera wasn't at the imposter's apartment, Gladio thinks perhaps... Ardyn might have had it."

Noctis tangled his free hand in his hair, pulling at it harshly. Of course Ardyn would take Prompto's camera. He took everything else, why _wouldn't_ he take one of the things Prompto cared about the most?

"Gladio and I will be there within the next few weeks. Just be there for him Noct, that's all we can do for now." Ignis said softly trying to reassure him, it didn't really work, but Noctis was so grateful to have them. His hand dropped from his head and he took a deep breath.

"Thanks Specs." He sighed, hanging up and putting the phone away. He takes a minute to put himself together before exiting the bathroom and going to face Prompto.

_First step: Convince Prompto he isn't Ardyn._

* * *

It doesn't go well.

Noctis had returned to the room to find Prompto asleep again, he considered waiting for him to wake up, but the thought of Prompto thinking he was Ardyn any longer than necessary had him quickly walking over to Prompto and gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Prom get up." Noctis said, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice as he crouched down next to the bed.    

Prompto opened his eyes and squinted at Noctis for a moment before frowning and pushing his face away with his hand. "Stop it." Prompto mumbled, turning his face into his pillow and ignoring Noctis.

"Prom listen to me, I'm not Ardyn. He's dead, we saved you." He's only just managing to keep his voice at a normal volume, but scaring Prompto now wouldn't help anyone or prove his point.

Prompto turned back to look at Noctis with a bored look in his eyes, "Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me." He hummed, it sounded like he was quoting someone, he sounded like Ardyn when he was babbling about nursery rhymes... but that didn't make any sense, why would he- _oh gods._

"Prompto... did he- did I pretend to be Noct before?" _Please say no_.

Prompto looked at him like he was crazy, (it kind of _felt_ like he might be) He didn't respond with words, just held his arm out to Noctis, putting the words he tried so hard to ignore on display.

Noctis isn't sure how many more of these horrific nightmarish revelations he could take. The answer to his question was clearly yes, Ardyn had pretended to be Noctis at some point during his captivity and during that time he had likely carved these words into Prompto's arm and managed to convince him they were true.

 _Did he torture him with my face?_  

_Did he rape him with my body?_

How cruel would someone have to be to give a person hope, just to rip it away in the most painful way possible? Noctis couldn't- didn't want to imagine how Prompto must have felt, after being tortured for so long, never knowing if someone would come for him... and then seeing Noctis there, thinking his friend had finally come to save him, only to have it be a lie.

"Prompto please, you have to believe me, I'm Noctis." He pleaded desperately, tears pooling in his eyes. Prompto just sighed, lifting his hand to gently pat Noctis' cheek, as if to say _'nice try'._ Then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day Noctis tried showing Prompto the photos from their journey.

Prompto had frowned at Noctis when he sat down on the bed next to him, likely still put off by Noctis' appearance. Seeing this, Noctis quickly pulled out the photos and showed them to Prompto before he decided to go back to sleep. He stared at them for a moment in confusion, taking in the smiling faces looking back at him, then his eyes lit up with recognition and he cuddled up to Noctis to get a better view. He didn't seem excited exactly, just more... relaxed, like this was something he was used to; something he remembered and understood.

Noctis got one blissful moment as he flipped through the photos, to think to himself that this might actually work, before Prompto's face scrunched up in confusion once more.

Prompto grabbed the photo, one of all four of them, from Noctis, bringing it close to his face like if he just looked close enough he could figure it out.

Noctis held his breath and waited.

If anything, Prompto's confusion only grew until he sighed in defeat and turned the photo to Noctis. "I don't... understand." Prompto said slowly, "Is this a test?" There was a note of fear in his voice. Noctis didn't understand why he was acting like this, or what he meant by test. Noctis knew he wouldn't like the explanation, he proceeded with caution.

"They're our pictures, from our journey." Noctis said, spreading the rest of the photos out on the bed. Prompto's eyes darted frantically over them. The group shot fell from his fingers and Noctis watched him grab one of the selfies Prompto had taken of the two of them. "Who is this?" Prompto asked quietly, rubbing his thumb over his own smiling face in the picture.

"What?" Noctis didn't understand any of this.

"This person... looks like MT but... it's not." Prompto tilted his head, squinting at the picture- not seeing Noctis' eyes widen in horror. "It's not you either..." He looked at Noctis then, "Where are you?"

 _"What?"_ Noctis asked again, gasping as he forced the question from his mouth. Would this nightmare ever end? Was this his punishment for abandoning his destiny? For abandoning Prompto? Would every day only bring new horrors and pain?

Noctis felt like he was drowning again, the guilt he felt was going to consume him. Prompto didn't even seem to know who he was, but he was still easily able to tell that this wasn't the fake or Ardyn just by looking at a photo. _Noctis couldn't even do that when they were standing right in front of him._ Even if by some miracle he was able to help Prompto get better, how could he ever make up for letting this happen?

Oblivious to Noctis' internal breakdown, and seeing that he wasn't planning on answering his question, Prompto asked a different question that only sent Noctis spiraling further into the pit of despair he didn't think he would ever be able to crawl out of, "Ardyn? Why did you take all these pictures with Noct?"

"Prompto... these pictures, are of you and me. Not Ardyn, me, Noctis. I saved you!" His voice sounded far away as he repeated the words Prompto refused to believe.

"That's not me." Prompto said softly, dropping the photo still in his hand and reaching up to touch the stump of his arm. It was the first indication he had given, that he was even aware of its absence, "I'm an unwanted, broken doll. That person isn't, and _no one is coming to save me_ \- least of all Noct. I know that, so why are you doing this again? I've been good haven't I?" Prompto sounded betrayed, Noctis felt like he was dying.

_What had Ardyn done!?_

"I'm not Ardyn!" How was he supposed to help Prompto if he couldn't even convince him of this one thing?

"Please... stop." Prompto whimpered, tears falling from his eyes. Noctis looked at him, his body had sagged in defeated resignation, he was clearly hurting, but didn't expect to be shown mercy.

The last thing Noctis wanted was to cause Prompto more pain, so he stopped, "Okay, I'm sorry." Prompto looked at him, surprised relief flashing in his eyes for a brief moment, before the awareness once again faded and Noctis was left staring into the dull, empty eyes he had come to dread.

He needed to convince Prompto that this wasn't a trick, that Ardyn was dead, he just didn't know how to do that without hurting him more. Perhaps the first step should be distancing himself from Prompto, he didn't like it, but if Prompto thought he was Ardyn, then maybe for now, the less he was around and touching Prompto, the better. Maybe it would help him feel safe, not having someone he believed to be a monster, constantly touching him.

Noctis couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable it must be.

* * *

Prompto slept away most of the next few days. He had returned to being non verbal and spending long hours staring blankly into space. He would whine quietly when Noctis pulled away from him, but other than that, it was just like how it was at the beginning; how it was most of the time since getting him back.

Noctis was used to this. Occasionally he selfishly preferred this. Whenever Prompto opened his mouth to speak, nightmares came out. At least this way, he knew what he was dealing with.

* * *

 

Prompto yawned as he awoke, blinking away the fuzziness in his eyes and whining sadly as he curled into a ball in the otherwise empty bed.

Something was wrong, his memory of the past few days was hazy, but Ardyn hadn't touched him once. He was still walking around looking like Noctis for some reason too. Prompto had thought he was originally just doing it to fool Ignis and Gladiolus, he hadn't been sure why, but he had long since stopped questioning most of what Ardyn did. But they had left awhile ago, and he still looked like that. He didn't seem angry either, but he hadn't touched Prompto in days, he only ever did that when Prompto had done something wrong and he wanted to punish him.

Prompto's skin felt tight and unpleasantly sensitive, and no matter how much he tried, he could never get warm. He hated this, Prompto didn't even know what he did wrong. Ardyn knew how much he needed to be touched, he hadn't punished him like this in years. Prompto always behaved, he didn't understand.

Nothing was making sense, he didn't know why Ardyn was being like this, but he wanted it to stop. He didn't even care about anything else. He hardly even noticed their change in location, or how bright it was outside, or that he was once again down an arm- that wasn't anything new. He could even get over Ardyn looking like Noct, that wasn't a huge deal either when it came down to it.

_None of that mattered!_

But he _needed_ Ardyn to touch him; to let him curl up in his lap and have the man pet his hair; to cuddle up against him in their bed; to chase away the deathly cold void inside Prompto with his warmth. He didn't- he _couldn't_ go through that again. He remembered so little of who he once was, so little of anything, but he could never forget the year he spent in that hellish room, and he never wanted to go through that again. As long as Ardyn was there, he wouldn't fall back into the void; he was safe.

Prompto stumbled out of bed to go look for Ardyn. He wasn't downstairs; there was food on the table, but no Ardyn. The bathroom door was open, no one was inside. He checked everywhere in the house and found it empty.

Ardyn wasn't here.

He left him here.

  _Alone._

Prompto ran to the front door, but paused with his hand on the doorknob. Ardyn wouldn't want him to leave. He was only allowed to leave when Ardyn was there. Prompto backed away from the door, he couldn't disobey Ardyn. He just left like he always does, he'll be back soon... he probably just forgot to tell him he was leaving.

It was fine.

He was fine.

_He wasn't fine._

Rational thought slipped away and he melted to the floor.

 

Ardyn was gone.

He was never coming back.

Maybe he finally decided a broken doll just wasn't that much fun anymore.

Prompto didn't know who he was without him.

_Prompto wasn't anyone without him._

No one wanted him.

Not even a monster.

 

This wasn't- he didn't know how to deal with all these emotions anymore.

He hadn't felt lost like this in so long.

_He hadn't felt anything in so long._

_What did I do!?"_ Prompto sobbed, " _Please,_ come back!"

He touched his palm to his cheek just like Ardyn always had, he felt ice lick at his fingers, no warmth to be found.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" He screamed painfully, vocal chords unused to producing such volume after years of disuse.

Prompto heard a voice calling his name in concern, he screamed Ardyn's name, sobbing with each breath he managed to take.

There were thundering footsteps from outside and the door slammed open.

Prompto hurled himself across the room and tackled Ardyn to the floor. It's only been a few days but touching Ardyn, straddling his waist and smashing their lips together, lit a fire inside him. _He thought he would never be warm again._

Ardyn always liked when he initiated things, it entertained him. As long as Prompto kept him entertained, he wouldn't leave him alone in the cold, he would keep Prompto close, and he could have this for as long as it lasted.

Ardyn made a muffled noise against his lips, Prompto ignored him, reaching down with a clumsy hand to unfasten Ardyn's pants and wrap his hand around the thick heat inside; Ardyn moaned into his mouth.

He could only do so much with one hand though and decided to ask for help, "Ardyn _please!_ " He moaned needing to feel his skin slide deliciously against Ardyn's.

The body beneath him froze at the words, Prompto whined in distress, looking desperately into Ardyn's, currently dark blue, eyes.

* * *

 

Noctis had been walking around outside, trying to avoid Prompto and give him some time away from the person he thought was his torturer, when he heard Prompto screaming. It was such a drastic change from the quiet whispers he had grown used to, he ran back inside as fast as he could, wishing he still had the ability to warp so he could get there even quicker.

Prompto had lunged at him as soon as the door was open, causing them both to fall to the ground; he wasted no time sitting on Noctis and kissing him.

"Prom-!" He tried to say but Prompto just deepened the kiss and stuck his hand down Noctis' pants. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Prompto wrapped his fingers around his cock.

"Ardyn _please!_ " Prompto cried.

Noctis froze staring up into Prompto's mismatched eyes, as he whined desperately to be touched, for _Ardyn to touch him_. His hand was still in Noctis' pants, wrapped around him. He felt his horror grow with each passing second.

This wasn't what he wanted.

He just wanted Prompto to be okay, he just wanted to make him comfortable, he didn't think- didn't know, that depriving Prompto of his company would make him so desperate for intimacy that he would do this. Everything he did just made things worse!

Noctis had just assumed Ardyn had raped Prompto, it was the most logical and obvious assumption; Noctis didn't doubt that he likely had actually raped him at some point, but maybe it was worse than that. Maybe he had broken his friend so deeply and intimately that he had left Prompto desperate for his touch, willing to sleep with a monster just to not feel alone.

Ardyn had made Prompto into his own docile sex slave who he could play with and torture at his leisure.  

Noctis breathed through the nausea, choking back sobs, and as carefully as he could he pushed Prompto away from him, pulling his hand out of his pants and holding it in his own. Prompto whimpered pitifully, like Noctis was hurting by doing this, maybe he was, that seemed to be all he could do. But he wasn't taking advantage of Prompto like this. Ever.

It didn't matter how he felt about him, the most important thing was Prompto's wellbeing.

Noctis stood, scooping Prompto into his arms as he did. Prompto made a happy little noise and wrapped his arm around Noctis' shoulder, leaning his face into Noctis' neck to bite and lick at the skin there. Noctis tried to ignore Prompto moaning against him as he carried them up to the bedroom. He couldn't give him what he wanted, but he would do what he could to make Prompto comfortable.

This was his fault, he would fix it.

Noctis sat Prompto on the bed and gently removed his shirt before removing his own. Prompto went to reach for his pants again but Noctis grabbed his hand and held it as he climbed into the bed, pulling Prompto down and wrapping his arms around him.

Prompto gasped as their skin touched and he moved his arm to claw at Noctis' back. He whined a bit when he was unable to get much friction, but Noctis just continued to hold him tightly.

They stayed like that for a long time, while Prompto calmed down. Noctis rubbed his back soothingly, doing his best to ignore the scars, and just comfort his friend. Ardyn's influence when a lot deeper than any of them had guessed. Noctis hoped that maybe, finally they had reached the peak of the horror the man had inflicted on Prompto, but he wasn't going to put money on it.

Ten years was a long time, scars and assumptions could only tell them so much; only Prompto would be able to tell them what happened and he was in no condition to do so. They may never know the full extent of what he went through.

"Why do you even bother with me anymore?" Prompto asked quietly after he calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence. Not for the last time, Noctis found himself guiltily wishing Prompto hadn't spoken.

"What do you mean Prom?"

Prompto pushed back slightly, pulling one of Noctis' arms from around him so he was able to grab his wrist and move it so that Noctis' palm rested on his cheek, then he covered the back of Noctis' hand with his own and sighed in contentment.  His eyes were watery and sad when he looked at Noctis.

"No one else wants me, so why do you? I'm not even very entertaining anymore."

"What do you mean _no one wants you_ , what about Ignis and Gladio? What about... Noctis?" He asked, Prompto just sighed in resignation. "You know better than I do, they left me- but that's okay, they're better off without me anyway. And... even if Noct was back, he wouldn't want a broken thing like me following him around..."

"What are you talking about? You're his best friend!" Noctis felt the dread return at Prompto's words, there was more to them than he was letting on.

The dull emptiness was slowly creeping back into Prompto's eyes, "I thought so too... once... I think. But there was a train- he tried to kill me... he said it was all my fault." Prompto's voice had gone flat, Noctis listened in horror as a betrayal from ten years ago was brought to light, "Then he pushed me off the train, and left me in that place with you. He... didn't even notice..."

Noctis sobbed and hugged Prompto tightly against him. He didn't know how to fix this, how could he _ever_ fix this. The last thing he said to Prompto before leaving for ten years, was him blaming Prompto for everything. He thought it was Ardyn, and he tried to kill him- tried to kill Prompto, and he never got to tell him he didn't mean it, that he cared. Those words went to a fake.

"I waited... for so long." The words were mumbled, but Noctis heard them, heard right from Prompto just how unforgivably he failed him.

"I'm so sorry Prompto, it will never be enough, but I am so incredibly sorry." Noctis cried, hiding his face in blonde locks.

Prompto didn't hear him, he was already asleep.

* * *

 

The next day, Gladio and Ignis arrived.

Noctis met them at the door, Prompto glued to his side.

"We need to go to the past."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter that just wouldn't end. I decided to cut it in half because it was already way longer than it was supposed to be before they even left the camp and it ended up being over 11k soooo. Also Prom's pov is just so much easier to write so this was a struggle.
> 
> I admit I have no idea how the armiger works at all, they just keep all their crap in there, and all that shit can't just like evaporate out of existence so idk I'm thinking it's like Noctis lost his powers and access to it and the "door" closed, but there was all this crap blocking it so Iggy and Gladdy were able to grab stuff before it managed to shut. 
> 
> Also I was thinking about the eating situation and I'm kind of thinking it was mostly like an accident that Ardyn started hand feeding Prompto, but it just kept happening (what with Prom always being either too hurt to move, tied up, drugged, or just mentally/emotionally incapable) and like by the end Ardyn was just like whatever, he's literally eating out of the palm of my hand, I'm just gonna roll with it, and Prom is just so used to it that in his current state he just thinks that's the way it's supposed to be. 
> 
> They're going to the past because I have a plan, I'm going with, it's Umbra's magic not Noct's so its fine. The time travel thing doesn't make any logical sense anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, last year of college just started so yeah... that's a struggle.

They all stood there quietly for a moment, absorbing Noctis' words.

Ignis cleared his throat, "Are you sure going to the past is the best idea Noct?"

"Yeah, and how do you even know if you're still able to? You lost all your power." Gladio said, pointing out flaws in the plan.

Noctis flapped the hand not currently wrapped around Prompto at them, "Listen, just think about it, I have been all night. It's not my magic, so it _should_ work, and it's not like we're actually going back in time, just into a memory of the past, so we can't mess anything up; but everything will be back to the way it used to be, before it all went to shit. We can go back to before we left for Altissa, before Prompto was taken, and maybe it could like, refresh his memory." Noctis said excitedly, "Everyone would be alive, none of the towns would be destroyed, and we would still have the Regalia. It can be like a road trip to help Prom remember who he was!"

Ignis had a thoughtful look on his face, Noctis smiled at him, "And you would get your sight back Iggy."

Ignis sighed at that, lips twitching downward, "No Noct, I don't think I will." Noctis was confused, "Yes you will, we get put back into our younger bodies, so your eyes will be fine."

"I didn't mean I couldn't, I meant that I don't want to." Ignis said calmly, "I have become accustomed to being blind, it is no longer a hindrance; it is simply part of who I am."

"But even if it was just for a little while, wouldn't you want to be able to see everything again?"

"It was... difficult to lose my vision, but I have learned to live without it. To have it back briefly, only to lose it again... I imagine would be infinitely more painful, than never having it back at all." Ignis' words lingered in the air around them, Noctis still wasn't sure he understood. If he was blind and had the chance to see everything one more time, he would jump at it. But Ignis sounded so sad as he spoke, like the words hurt to say, no matter how truthful he felt they were.

"My eyesight aside, I suppose the idea has some merit." Ignis said, pragmatic as ever.

Gladio laughed, "Well it's not like this can really get much worse right?" Vaguely gesturing at Prompto.

Prompto stared blankly back.

* * *

 

They gathered all the supplies and weapons they thought they might need and packed a few bags to carry it all. None of them were really clear on _how_ Umbra was able to take them to the past, but the few times they had tried it before, the things they had on them seemed to transfer to their past selves.

They had even gone through their accessories and managed to find a bracelet that cast blind on whoever wore it. It was probably something made to use on a prisoner, but it was incredibly convenient considering Noctis could no longer cast magic. A blindfold would have been too noticeable anyway.

Then they called Umbra.

* * *

 

It was obvious almost immediately that maybe, this wasn't such a good idea.

They appeared in almost exactly the same spot from where they had left, in their room at Cape Caem, just ten years earlier. They could even hear the faint voices of Iris and Talcott downstairs.

Prompto hadn't had any issue with the initial time travel, he had simply blinked at Noctis with his now matching blue eyes, and stood there silently, body unblemished by scars; whole for the first time in over a decade. Noctis felt tears sting his eyes as he looked at person his friend used to be.

Then all at once, Prompto seemed to realize something was different.

* * *

 

Something was wrong.

It had taken Prompto a moment to realize it, but something was definitely wrong.

Not too long ago, Ignis and Gladiolus had returned; there was a dog- Prompto hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on, mostly focused on clinging to Ardyn so he didn't leave him alone again. Then there was a flash of light and he blinked up at Ardyn. His hair-Noct's hair, was shorter, but other than that, everything seemed the same.

The sudden extra weight on his left side threw him off balance and he felt himself stumble a bit, Ardyn caught his arm to keep him from falling.

_His left arm._

Prompto stared.

He didn't have an arm a minute ago.

He hadn't had an arm in a while.

But the arm he had before was metal, it hurt, it dug into his flesh and dripped black ooze.

This one was flawless, sun kissed skin. It hadn't looked like that for as long as Prompto could remember.

He looked at his right arm to try and make sense of what was happening, and felt the air being sucked from his lungs. His eyes widened in horror. His right arm looked just like the left- flawless.

_The words were gone._

Ardyn dropped his arm and it fell limply to his side; Prompto didn't even notice, attention focused fully on the unmarked skin. The words were gone, the scars were gone, everything was _wrong!_

He reached a hand under his shirt and made a distressed whimper as his fingers slid across smooth skin.

_What was happening?!_

_This wasn't his body._

Prompto heard Ardyn call his name through the fog of panic clouding his mind.

"Give it back." He said quietly. Ardyn looked at him strangely, "What are you talking about Prom?" He sounded concerned. Prompto didn't understand why Ardyn was messing with him like this so soon after punishing him for... whatever he had done.

"Please give it back, I want it back." His voice raised slightly in volume as he pleaded.

"Give what back?"

Prompto looked away from Ardyn, turning his gaze to Ignis and Gladiolus standing a few feet away. Maybe Ardyn was playing dumb because they were here. Prompto's heart hammered in his chest. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"My body, my words. Give them back, I need them!" They were all he had. He clutched Ardyn's shirt in his right fist and whispered, " _Please Ardyn._ "

Ardyn didn't speak, he seemed almost frozen; his eyes were wide. Prompto didn't understand what was happening.

"Prompto, please try and take a deep breath." Ignis said calmly to him, hand raised to show he meant no harm. Prompto looked wildly at him, "You... know who I am?" he asked in confusion.

Ignis reared back as if he'd been struck, Ardyn whined low in his throat.

Gladiolus growled, stomping over to him, and grabbing him away from Ardyn to look into his eyes. "Of course we know who you are, you're Prompto; you're our friend."

Prompto only grew more confused as time passed. None of this was making any sense. Ignis and Gladiolus had been there before, but he didn't think they recognized him. "You didn't before." He said quietly. There was a collective flinch from the others at his words, maybe they were just as confused by this body as he was, maybe they thought he was someone else. He tried to say as much to them, "You must have me confused with MT, he's the one you like. This body looks a lot like his."

The only response to his statement was a horrified silence.

Ignis held his cane in a white knuckled grip, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you don't want _me_ , you're happier without me around and that's okay, I know no one is coming to save me." Prompto smiled kindly at them and looked back at his arm; the other's protests were drowned out as the panic returned with the continued absence of the words.

* * *

 

Prompto was on his way to having a panic attack because the horrible scars on his arm were gone, and Noctis didn't know how to deal with this. No matter how much time passed, none of this got any easier, or less horrific, and he didn't know what to do. He had thought maybe fixing Prompto's body would help fix his mind, but all it seemed to be doing was messing him up more.

He _still_ thought no one was coming to save him, didn't even realize Ignis and Gladio knew who he was... thought even if they did, that they wouldn't want him. Noctis glanced at the others, taking in the devastation clearly visible on their faces. Prompto seemed to think they abandoned him on purpose, and he wasn't even mad. He had _smiled_ at them for gods sake.

How were they ever supposed to fix this, to make it up to Prompto, when he didn't even think they did anything wrong?

How much did Ardyn mess with his head to make him think this way?

_How much had he already believed it?_

Noctis always knew Prompto struggled with feeling less than the rest of them. He knew he felt worthless and like he didn't fit in. Noctis had tried to tell him it wasn't true that night at the motel, but had it even made a difference? Had everything that happened afterwards, only made it more apparent to Prompto that they didn't really care about him?

_That they were better off without him?_

Everything Noctis did to try and break away from what Ardyn had done, only ended up scaring Prompto more, because he wasn't able to understand why everything was changing all of a sudden. Didn't understand that they had come for him; that they cared.

Prompto's legs gave out beneath him, Noctis caught him and lowered him gently to the ground, rubbing his back soothingly as he struggled to breathe through the panic. "Come on Prom, I need you to breathe with me." He took Prompto's right hand and placed it on his chest so he could follow along with Noctis' breaths. Noctis used his other hand to cover Prompto's eyes, it wasn't a long term solution, but hopefully not physically being able to see the absence of the words on his arm would help calm him down.

"Deep breath in." Prompto whined, but followed Noctis' instructions, "Now out." Noctis said, breathing deeply with Prompto, fighting off his own rising panic by focusing on his friend. They continued on like that until Prompto started breathing normal on his own. His body was still shaking slightly, but that stopped as well after a little while.

Noctis cautiously removed his hand from Prompto's eyes, ready to cover them again should it be necessary- but once he could see the matching blue eyes and how dull and lifeless they had become, he knew it wouldn't be. Noctis sighed sadly, Prompto had left the building. It seemed like any time his emotions got too intense, he ended up like this. It wasn't ideal, but at least they had some time to decide what to do now.

Noctis looked back over to Ignis and Gladio, who had backed away from Prompto after he started freaking out, they looked like they were barely holding it together. Noctis knew how they felt.

"Did you know that he felt this way?" Ignis asked quietly.

"I... knew that he thought we were better off without him, but I didn't realize it was this bad. I didn't think he thought-" Noctis stopped, voice lodged in his throat.

"That we left him there on purpose."  Gladio finished for him, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

The silence that followed in the wake of the statement felt heavy, like it was judging them and had found them guilty.

They _were_ guilty.

Maybe not for all of it, but they _did_ leave Prompto there, and he was the one who paid the price.

Taking care of him now was their penance.

"Perhaps it would be best to return to the present." Ignis spoke calmly, but his furrowed brow and tense posture told a different story.

"Turns out it could get worse." Gladio said humorlessly.

Noctis looked down at Prompto thoughtfully, he had slumped forward to rest against Noctis' chest and fallen asleep again. Would it be better to go back? Obviously this hadn't been the most thought out plan, and to say Prompto was handling it badly would be an understatement, but... aside from his freak out the other day, this was the most emotion Prompto had shown since they got him back. They weren't positive emotions, but they were proof that Prompto was still in there; that he at least knew who Ignis and Gladio were, maybe this could help shock him out of the chronic states of catatonia he kept falling into. The plan was to help him remember, maybe this could still work.

"I think... maybe we should stay for a bit. As long as we can get him to calm down about his body, this could still work. Nothing else has, and we don't really have any other ideas right now."

Ignis sighed,  "I don't like it, but I suppose you're right. We should spend the night here and set out in the morning, even if Prompto is able to deal with his body, I think it would be prudent to avoid any encounters with daemons. That would do nothing but confuse him more."

"We also need to figure out what to tell people." Gladio added, "This isn't exactly the Prompto they know."

"Can we just tell them he hit his head or something? Or maybe that he has some kind of amnesia, and the best thing they can do is to just act normal around him to help him remember?" Noctis asked, running through possible solutions to _another_ problem he hadn't really considered.

"It's not too far off from the actual truth, albeit a much more pleasant explanation. I'm sure it would suffice for the time being." Ignis nodded in approval.

This wasn't really going as well as Noctis made himself believe it would, and it might not end up getting them anywhere closer to helping Prompto. Nothing had been happening fast enough in the present, he knew he shouldn't be trying to rush this; Prompto was a prisoner for ten years, he wasn't going to get better in a few months, but Noctis was getting desperate. It would be one thing if Prompto was aware that he had been saved, then they could spend all the time necessary to help him heal and come to terms with what happened to him. The fact that Prompto didn't even realize Ardyn was dead, that he had been freed, was making the situation much more dire. Noctis couldn't just wait around doing nothing while his friend still thought he had been abandoned. 

So for now, they were going to stay here in the past and try to get something out of it besides more pain.

* * *

 

They decided it would be best to try and keep Prompto's attention away from some of the visible changes on his body, most importantly the absence of the words, by hiding his arms under long sleeves. They had packed a winter coat, (mostly because it looked like it had been Prompto's, none of them were really sure where it had come from though) and managed to get him into it and onto his bed without waking him up. Prompto always seemed to be cold nowadays anyway so this was better for numerous reasons.

Once that was done, Gladio went to brief the others of the situation. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Prompto blinked awake and sat up in bed. He looked at his covered arms in confusion, and moved to pull the sleeve back with his teeth, left arm laying limply at his side. Noctis rushed over before he could do so and pulled his arm down. "Prom listen, I know you're confused, but I need you to leave your clothes how they are right now okay? Can you do that for me?" Noctis was hoping if they could just keep Prompto's attention away from the changes, it might be enough.

Prompto looked back and forth from Noctis to his covered arm before eventually holding his gaze on Noctis. He stared at him for a long moment, confusion ever present in his eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Noctis smiled kindly, Prompto gave a small smile in return.

"Do you think you would be up for some company?"

Prompto blinked at him, then turned to look at Ignis and Gladio on the other side of the room; he looked back at Noctis and tilted his head in confusion. He was back to being non verbal at the moment, but the question was clear.

"Iris and Talcott have been dying to see you, but we told them they had to wait because you were sleeping. Do you... remember who they are?" Noctis asked hesitantly. Prompto's face scrunched up in thought as he considered the question, then he frowned and shrugged.

Noctis sighed, that wasn't exactly surprising. Ignis, Gladio, and himself aside, Prompto didn't really seem to recognize much these days. Still, maybe seeing them and having them talk to him would help trigger a memory or two.

Noctis nodded to Gladio and he opened to door, yelling down to the others that they could come in now. There was the sound of footsteps clambering up the stairs, Gladio moved to the side as Talcott rushed into the room followed closely by Iris.

"Prompto!" The boy yelled excitedly, he really always had liked Prompto the best out of the four of them. Noctis had always thought it was adorable- Prompto was his favorite too- but thinking back to how the older Talcott had reacted, and how Prompto barely (if at all) remembered the little guy smiling happily at him, it just made the weight Noctis felt in his heart all the more heavy.

Talcott was bouncing up and down in excitement, Prompto looked a bit perturbed by the behavior, but he didn't appear to be frightened by it so Noctis let it be.

Iris walked over to stand by Noctis, "Is he okay?" she asked him quietly. Prompto was watching Talcott with wide eyes as the boy enthused about his new cactuar figurines, and ever so slowly, a smile crept onto Prompto's face. It didn't even seem like he knew it was happening either, it was just a fond little smile that he couldn't help.

Noctis turned to Iris, "He will be."

* * *

 

They left Cape Caem early the next morning, planning on making the most of the day.

Getting into the Regalia felt a lot like coming home. Noctis smiled as he settled behind the wheel, Prompto to his right, Ignis and Gladio in the back. The memories rushed back to him, the days spent driving around from place to place, helping people along the way, finding the royal arms... spending time with his friends before everything went wrong, before Luna died, and Ignis lost his vision... before Prompto was taken.

He looked over at Prompto, hoping to see if anything came back to him the way it had to Noctis, but Prompto was just staring blankly out the windshield. The flicker of hope faded, with a quiet sigh Noctis started the car and pulled the car out onto the road.

* * *

 

They decided to head for Hammerhead first, to see Takka, Cid, and Cindy. The ride was quiet as they drove down familiar roads and past buildings that no longer existed; nothing much happened until Noctis put the top down. Then it was like all of a sudden Prompto woke up, his eyes widened as the wind blew through his hair, and Noctis heard a sound he thought he might never hear again; It was quiet and not nearly as bright as it used to be, but- Prompto laughed. He looked just as started as Noctis felt at the noise that came out of his mouth, but he turned to look at Noctis with wonder shining in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Noctis would deny it- no matter how much Gladio laughed- but he may have almost crashed the car because of Prompto's smile.

The rest of the ride was a lot more pleasant, Prompto remained mentally present and was resting his head against his arm, staring raptly at the passing scenery. They stopped a few times at some of the places Prompto had taken group photos on their journey, he stared at the breathtaking views in wonder. Noctis didn't want to think too deeply about it, but Prompto's reaction to all this was making it pretty clear he probably hadn't been allowed outside much in the last ten years.

Just one more thing he would have to fix.

* * *

 

Things don't go much different at past Hammerhead than they had at the present one. They explained the agreed upon situation to everyone, and took Prompto to see all of them. Cid grumbled a bit but offered up some kind words; Takka made them all sandwiches. Prompto seemed to enjoy the food, but that's about all the reaction they get from him, he stared at their friends with only a vague hint of recognition. Cindy greeted him with a friendly smile, his eyes lingered on her, squinting slightly. "Cindy." He said slowly. Noctis felt the familiar spark of hope, but Prompto's voice was dull, and held none of the inflection it used to when he talked to Cindy; it's like the name just popped into his head, but the meaning behind it was still lost.

They hung around at the garage for a bit, in the off chance that Prompto remembered something, but they headed out once it was clear nothing was going to happen.

* * *

 

The next stop was Galdin Quay.

Prompto stared oddly at Dino when he spoke, and wandered away shortly after.

Angelgard got a much more significant reaction from him. Maybe it was the photographer in him, but it was just like when they were on the road; his eyes widened in awe at the sight in front of him. They stayed there for awhile as the sun dipped low on the horizon. Noctis fished, while Prompto sat next to him on the dock, legs dangling over the side, allowing his bare feet to dip into the warm water. 

When it finally got dark, Ignis and Gladio called them for dinner.

Noctis couldn't help thinking it had been a good day.

* * *

 

It was on the way to the chocobo post the next morning that they ran into a problem.

They were driving along the empty road, top down, enjoying the peace and lingering good mood from the night before, when a magitek engine flew overhead. Noctis tried to speed past it, but the troopers dropped from the sky blocking the path, leaving them with no other option but to fight.

Gladio and Ignis charged in first, skillfully taking out a few of the enemies while Noctis got Prompto out of the car and behind cover. He hung back, choosing to use Prompto's gun rather than his sword so he could stay close to Prompto. It was going rather well, considering the circumstances, until one of the troopers managed to sneak up on Noctis and knock him to the ground.

The gun fell out of his hand upon impact, he grunted and heard Gladio and Ignis call out to him. The trooper raised its sword; they wouldn't get to him in time. Noctis raised his arms reflexively, closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable. He took down the accursed; cheated death, and now he was going to be killed by a random MT in the past.        

_What a way to go._

The bang of a gunshot and the distinct lack of pain had Noctis opening his eyes in surprise. The MT crumpled to the floor and disintegrated shortly after. Noctis raised his head, and there was Prompto, gun in hand and blank look back in his eyes. He heard Ignis shout and watched as Prompto raised the gun, firing five shots without even blinking and quickly dispatching the remaining enemies, each with a single bullet to the head.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Ignis and Gladio walked over to them cautiously, Prompto still had the gun raised, staring unblinkingly at the spot where the MTs once stood; Noctis was still on the ground, he didn't think he could move if he tried. This wasn't- Prompto didn't fight like this, like some... dead eyed killer. He treated it like a game so that he didn't have to think about how he was killing something. He made jokes, and took ill advised selfies; no matter how serious the battle, he was always Prompto, not... this.

"Prompto." Noctis rasped out, "It's over." Prompto turned to look at him, the dead look in his eyes sent shivers down Noctis' body, he lowered the gun slowly, gaze unwavering. The others walked quickly over once the gun was down, Gladio helped Noctis to his feet, leaving his hand on his shoulder for support.

Prompto flipped the gun around and handed it back to Noctis. "Targets eliminated."

"What-" Noctis didn't even know what he was supposed to do in this situation, what he was supposed to say. This wasn't Prompto just stepping in to save him, this was something different. It wasn't the result of torture, it sounded like he had been trained to do this- whatever _this_ was. But why would Ardyn...

"What _was_ that?" Noctis asked, desperately hoping for a simple explanation.

Prompto blinks, "It's what I was created for."

_Oh._

Noctis felt faint. The hand on his shoulder tightened, Gladio was just as affected by the statement as Noctis was, his hand was also the only thing keeping Noctis from falling back to the ground.

Noctis didn't even know why he was surprised anymore by each new atrocity that came to light. Ten years was a long time to be held captive, and at some point during that time- in between all the torture and the sexual abuse- Ardyn had taken the time to turn Prompto into a heartless killer as well.

Of _course_ he did.

But _why?_

Was he planning on having Prompto fight them? If that had been the plan he clearly changed his mind. Was it just something fun for him to do, to give Prompto the tools and ability to fight, but break his will to fight for himself?

Noctis looked down at the gun in his hand. It hadn't been Prompto's for a long time, but it would always be _his_ in Noctis' mind. Without fully considering the ramifications, he held the gun out for Prompto to take back. Gladio shifted at his side, but did nothing to stop Noctis.

Prompto stared at the gun, eyes darting around the terrain intermittently. Noctis didn't know what he was looking for, there was nothing there.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked, confused as to why Prompto was just standing there stiffly.

"There are no more targets."

"Yes, and?" Noctis wasn't sure why he kept trying to get Prompto to talk, nothing good ever happened.

"I'm not allowed to have weapons outside of target practice." He said it like a child would say they weren't supposed to talk to strangers, like he had heard it over and over again and knew that it was a rule he shouldn't break. There was an innocence to it that didn't mesh well with the dead eyed stare Prompto leveled at Noctis.

"But this wasn't target practice." Noctis said without thinking and immediately wished he could take the words back. Prompto gasped, flinching back violently before straitening back up and standing at attention; there was a spark of fear in his eyes.

Noctis raised a hand, intending to reach out and comfort his friend.

Prompto's eyes widened "I-I'm sorry! I made a mistake, It won't happen again." He ducked his head down and clenched his eyes closed; like he was preparing to be hit. Noctis let his arm fall limply to his side. He didn't know what to say, every time he tried it just got worse... so he didn't say anything.

Ignis walked over to Prompto once he realized Noctis didn't know how to handle this, "No one is mad at you Prompto, you did a good job." He opened his eyes warily as Ignis spoke, and looked over to Noctis for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth Prom, I'm sorry for scaring you." Noctis said, voice cracking; Prompto's posture relaxed slightly none the less.

Ignis put a gentle hand on Prompto's shoulder, "Perhaps we should be going before more show up."

"I agree." Gladio said, lightly pushing Noctis back toward the car.

Noctis didn't try to give Prompto his gun again.

* * *

 

None of them were very optimistic that chocobos would help Prompto much more than anything else had, but they were expending their options pretty quickly and if nothing else, it would be a good place to rest for awhile so they could all mentally come to terms with the latest catastrophe.

 Of course it would have been a lot worse had Prompto not stepped in... but none of them had to like it.      

So yes, they were going to the chocobo post to try and reclaim a little bit of the peace they had lost, and if the chocobos were able to help Prompto, that would just be icing on the cake.

They arrived late in the afternoon, Noctis parked the car and went around to the passenger side to get Prompto. He took him by the hand (the right hand, _never_ the left hand, Prompto did not respond well to that... he still acted like it wasn't there; Noctis tried not to think about that.) And led him into the post.

There was a loud _kweh_ from a nearby chocobo and Prompto stopped dead in his tracks, whipping his head in the direction of the noise. Then to Noctis' amazement, he started walking over to the bird, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, Prompto held Noctis' hand tightly and led the way.

He stopped five feet away from the chocobo and stared at it, breathless with excitement, the chocobo stared back, cocking its head in interest. Prompto's hand tightened around Noctis', "Can I... please?" He asked quietly, not looking away from the chocobo.

"Of course you can." Noctis responded kindly, he wished Prompto didn't think he had to ask for permission, but Noctis was going to try and look on the brighter side of things in this case.

Prompto let go of his hand and rushed over to the chocobo. Noctis watched as Prompto raised a hand hesitantly toward the bird and left it hanging in the air, unsure if he should touch or not, until the chocobo nudged it's feathered head into his palm. Prompto laughed happily and leaned in to hug the chocobo, burying his face in its feathers and stroking its neck.

There were tears in Noctis' eyes as he smiled fondly at his friend, what he wouldn't give to have him be this happy all the time. Ignis and Gladio walked over to stand by him, both of them were smiling at Prompto as well.

"I assume from the laughter, that this went better than any of us could have hoped." Ignis said, the leftover tension from the fight dissipating as Prompto continued to make happy noises interspersed with tiny giggles.

"Turns out not even Ardyn could make him forget his love of chocobos." Gladio grinned.

"It's likely he didn't even bother to try." Ignis mused.

"Well thank the gods for that," Noctis sighed, "at least he can have this one thing untainted by that monster." Knowing Ardyn, this could have gone in a completely different way, Noctis wouldn't put it past the man to murder a bunch of chocobos in front of Prompto to mess with him, or even make Prompto kill them himself. It was incredibly relieving to see that wasn't the case.

Noctis walked over to Prompto, who was still nuzzling his face into the chocobo's neck, "I think we'll stay here for a little while, would you like that?" He asked softly, wanting to give Prompto a chance to decide for himself. Prompto turned to look at him, wide eyes peered at him from behind messy strands of hair, "We can... stay?" There was a surprised hope in his voice, Noctis smiled at him, leaning in to delicately move the blonde hair out of Prompto's eyes, "Is that what you want?"

Prompto nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Then we'll stay."

* * *

 

The next few weeks were the best of Prompto's life, he couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Just being outside was amazing, the giant golden yellow birds- _chocobos_ he recalled distantly- were everywhere, and they were amazing. They were all so soft, and nice, and warm, and they let him cuddle them as much as he wanted. The little baby ones even followed him around and rubbed against his legs.

His cheeks hurt from smiling. He didn't think he had ever smiled so much in his entire life.

Ardyn was being so nice too, not that he wasn't usually kind to him, he always took care of him, and fed him (not so much literally anymore though,) and touched him when he needed it, and filled him up _so good_ with his heat, and kept him around even though he was useless... but this was different, this was a gift.

Prompto didn't know why Ardyn was giving him this. But he didn't bother to question it. It wouldn't last forever, so he was going to enjoy this happiness while he had it. 

The first night in the caravan, he had peppered kisses over Ardyn's face as they laid in their shared bunk, and whispered heartfelt _'thank you'_ s across his skin. Prompto noticed Ardyn's face go red in the dim light of the camper, "I just want you to be happy." He had said, Prompto smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ardyn sputtered a bit at that, pushing Prompto's head down under his chin, against his chest, "T-time for bed Prom." Prompto licked Ardyn's collar bone, giggling as the other man shivered and gasped. Prompto wanted to do more, but the day had been very eventful (what with the _not_ target practice, and the excitement of the chocobos) so he ended up drifting off into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Over the next few weeks at the post, he noticed Ignis and Gladio were hanging around him a lot more, Prompto assumed they were still just confused about his body- Prompto was confused about that as well, but Ardyn had asked him to ignore it, so that's what he was doing, he didn't like not being able to see the words, but the coat he was wearing was so warm and soft, it made it a little easier- the others clearly must still think he was MT and that's why they were acting like they cared about him. Prompto didn't really understand the game Ardyn was playing, he knew this would end; he knew no one was coming for him, but it was nice to pretend they cared... just for a little while.

They even let him ride one of the chocobos, it was his favorite one too, she always tried to groom his hair and tuck him under her wing when he was playing with the chicks, she was very nice, Prompto liked her a lot. The others were worried it wouldn't be safe since he was only using one arm- he only _had_ one arm, just because this body had two, didn't mean he did, so it's not like he really had a choice in the matter- but the chocobo was careful with him, never going too fast or jerking too violently, just trotting around with him on her back. A few times he even managed to fall asleep in the saddle, the comforting vibrations lulling him to sleep as he tangled his hand in the reins and slumped against her neck.

He fell asleep against her all the time, sometimes he would be leaning against her, playing with the chicks as she rested her head in his lap, and he would close his eyes just for a second and that would be it. She was just so soft, and he felt so safe- Ardyn was never too far away- it was almost impossible not to fall asleep.

He always woke up later in the camper with Ardyn holding him tightly against his chest, and every time he would sigh happily and fall back to sleep cuddled up in the safety of Ardyn's arms.  

Sooner than Prompto would have preferred, but later than he expected, Ardyn told him it was time to go. He seemed a little upset... hesitant even, when he told him, but Prompto wasn't sad, he had known their time here was limited, and it was better than he could have ever imagined. So he was okay with leaving, he would just hold onto the memories for as long as he could.

He said goodbye to his favorite chocobo, hugging her and rubbing his face against her downy feathers. She _kweh_ ed quietly, nipping gently at his hair. He laughed, a few tears fell from his eyes, but the evidence was wiped away by the feathers. He would miss her, but he knew it was time to go.

"Bye girl." He patted her neck fondly, and walked over to where Ardyn was waiting by the car, Ignis and Gladio already sitting in the back.

Prompto stopped in front of Ardyn and looked him right in the eyes, "I don't know what I did to deserve it, but this was the nicest thing you've ever given me." He leaned over and delicately kissed Ardyn's lips, "Thank you." He whispered lightly against Ardyn's mouth before moving away and getting into the car. Gladio was staring at Ardyn with wide eyes, Prompto didn't really care why, he just curled up in his seat and went to sleep.

* * *

 

They stopped in a place the others called Lestallum next. Prompto didn't like it as much as the place with the chocobos, but it wasn't bad. There were people everywhere, which was a bit weird, but he didn't think too hard about it, it didn't really matter in the end.

Ardyn told him they were here to stock up on things they wouldn't be able to get when they went back, he wasn't sure where exactly _back_ was, they had been so many places recently, he could hardly keep track. But if this was what Ardyn wanted to do, then this was what they were doing.

Gladio headed straight for the place that sold those noodle in a cup things Ardyn had given him a few times, they tasted pretty good, but Prompto remembered Gladio lamenting the fact that they were almost out... he really seemed to like them. He bought _a lot_.

They went and checked in at the hotel next, the room was really nice- not as nice as that place on the water had been, but nice- Prompto spotted the bed and immediately went to lay down, dragging Ardyn with him by the hand. He burrowed himself under the covers and Ardyn sat down next to him, gently combing his fingers through Prompto's hair. Prompto sighed in contentment and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

The next day they all went to see some lady named Holly, Prompto squinted, there was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't figure it out. He zoned out a bit as the others talked, occasionally they would shoot glances at him, he just stared blandly back.

* * *

 

The next stop was the marketplace.

Prompto didn't like it, there were too many people, and it was too loud, and honestly, he was kind of bored. Shopping was boring. He just wanted to go back to his room to sleep, and maybe cuddle with Ardyn.

He looked at the other man, tilting his head and considered his options. Maybe he could just ask for what he wanted, Ardyn _had_ been a lot nicer lately... or maybe he could entice Ardyn to take Prompto back to their room and ravish him.

Ardyn would probably find that more entertaining.

Mind made up, Prompto walked over to Ardyn and pulled the man toward him. He hiked his leg up against Ardyn's hip, grinding their bodies together, and tangling his fingers in dark black locks, trusting Ardyn not to let him fall. He pressed their lips together, moaning softly into Ardyn's mouth.

Ardyn wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist reflexively.

Prompto went in for the kill.

He pulled away from the kiss to nip teasingly at the man's ear, "I need you _inside me_." He breathed in desperation; Ardyn sounded like he was choking. Prompto figured Ardyn would be taking them back to their room to pound him into the mattress any second now... or he would just fuck him right here... you could never really tell with Ardyn.           

But Ardyn didn't do either of those things, he pushed Prompto away from him, he held on to his shoulders so he didn't fall, but his arms were stretched out as far as they could reach; his face was beat red.

"I-Ignis! Gladio! I need you to take Prompto for a minute. I need to- I have to go. I can't-" Ardyn said, sounding very flustered, Prompto tilted his head in confusion. This was weird. Ardyn handed him off to Gladio and practically sprinted away. Prompto watched his back until it disappeared in the crowd.

Very, very weird.

And now he was right back to where he started, but without Ardyn.

Prompto didn't like that at all.

It's not that he didn't like spending time with Ignis and Gladio, he just felt a little bad about tricking them. He wasn't trying to, he even _told_ them he wasn't the one they wanted, but they clearly didn't believe him or something because they were still here. Prompto _still_ didn't even understand the game Ardyn was playing with them, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

He needed to find Ardyn.

He waited until the others were distracted by some shopkeeper and headed in the direction he saw Ardyn go.

The city was confusing, way more so than the citadel had been, and he found himself walking into dead ends multiple times, but still no Ardyn.

Eventually he found his way back to the main street with the noodle truck and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't see Ardyn in the immediate vicinity, but he caught a glimpse of the view from the overlook and just had to take a closer look.

The view was spectacular and the rest of the world fell away. Prompto was so caught up in the beauty of the landscape, he didn't hear the person walk up to him until they spoke.

"Hello there."

Prompto spun around excitedly at the familiar voice, he hadn't heard that voice in so long!

He practically lunged into Ardyn in his haste to get to him, the man stumbled back slightly, falling into one of the nearby benches; Prompto immediately climbed onto him to straddle his lap, wrapping his arm around the bigger man and burrowing into the folds of his coat.

"I missed you." Prompto whined happily as Ardyn pet his head. The man chucked, the sound and vibrations reverberated pleasantly throughout Prompto's body.

"It's good to see you too little one." Ardyn hummed, placing his palm against Prompto's cheek and smiling down at him. Prompto smiled back, leaning into Ardyn's hand with a content sigh. He basked in the comfort of the familiar touch for a few glorious moments before leaning in to kiss the man. Ardyn grinned against Prompto's mouth, and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist before claiming Prompto's lips in a dominating kiss. Prompto moaned as Ardyn bit violently at his lower lip, tearing at the delicate flesh. He tasted the blood as Ardyn licked into his mouth and he gasped, tangling his fingers in Ardyn's burgundy curls.

A hand slid into the back of his pants, Prompto grinded down against the thick, hard heat trapped under the layers of Ardyn's clothing and moaned; back arching and head thrown back in pleasure. Prompto sucked in lungfuls of air as Ardyn took advantage of having his mouth free, and latched onto Prompto's exposed neck, sucking and biting into the flesh, marring the once flawless skin.

Ardyn's other hand moved to unbutton Prompto's pants, and slipped it inside to palm at his erection; at the same time, Prompto felt fingers slide between his cheeks and brush lightly across his hole. Prompto couldn't help the scream of euphoric relief he let out, just from this alone.

It had been so long since Ardyn had touched him like this, so long since he had felt anything this good; his release splashed across Ardyn's palm and he slumped against the other man's chest. His fingers refused to cooperate as they fumbled to unfasten Ardyn's pants, he still desperately wanted to feel the other man inside him.

Ardyn laughed, withdrawing his hands from Prompto's pants and holding him tightly against his chest. "That can wait till later my dear." Ardyn crooned, placing a gentle kiss on Prompto's forehead. Prompto mewled in happiness, this was what he needed, this was what made sense to him. He wrapped his arm around Ardyn's waist and snuggled back into his coat.

Ardyn had dropped the disguise, now things could _finally_ go back to normal!

This was what he was made for, to be Ardyn's.

"Oh my little runaway chocobo," Ardyn sighed, resting his chin on Prompto's head, " _whatever_ am I going to do with you."

 

* * *

 

Noctis was freaking the fuck out.

He had run away from Prompto in the marketplace because he had... done that.

How _the fuck_ was Noctis supposed to deal with his best friend, the person he was in love with- who _still_ thought he was Ardyn- basically begging Noctis to have sex with him!? 

He could hardly handle the innocent little kisses Prompto was constantly giving him.

And wasn't that a bitch of a thing to have to explain to Gladio and Ignis.

Noctis wanted to stop it, but he didn't know if doing so would hurt Prompto more. Just look what happened the last time he tried to avoid touching Prompto. It wasn't a healthy situation for anyone, but Noctis hoped that if he just let Prompto have these innocent little moments of affection and tenderness, then _maybe_ they could at least avoid the whole sex issue...

Noctis had been _very_ wrong about that.

Not to mention that having Prompto looking all whole and happy recently was messing with his head a bit.

Then the thing in the marketplace happened and his stupid body had to go and betray him...

Prompto grinding on him and moaning that he needed Noctis inside him, was definitely not something he was prepared for.

So he ran.

Until his body didn't feel like it was going to suddenly burst into flames if he stopped.

Noctis ran for _awhile_.

It occurred to him a bit too late that Prompto didn't like it when he wasn't around. Noctis wasn't sure how well Ignis and Gladio would be able to handle Prompto freaking out on them either, or if they would even be able to get him to calm down. Prompto was still being weird around the two of them. They tried to spend time with him frequently over the last few weeks, but he always had this look on his face, like he was just waiting for them to leave him behind again. No one was happy about it, but every time they tried to apologize or tell him they weren't going anywhere he just ignored them.

So Noctis had turned around and ran straight back to the others.

Prompto wasn't there.

He had managed to slip away from Ignis and Gladio in the second they turned away from him.

_Prompto was missing._

Hence the reason Noctis was freaking the fuck out.

This was why he hardly ever let Prompto out of his sight anymore. This was literally his greatest fear, that he would look away, and Prompto would be gone again; that maybe this time, Noctis wouldn't be able to find him.

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio decided to split up to cover the most ground, and hopefully find Prompto as fast as possible. Ignis went to the check their room at the Leville, Gladio went to check over at the power plant, and Noctis headed over to the main street.

He checked a few of the back alleys on the way, hoping Prompto might have just gotten lost in one of the dead ends, but when those turned up empty he head for the main street. Maybe Prompto just went back to the Regalia to wait for them...

There was no one in the car when he made it to the parking lot.   

Noctis was just about ready to start accosting random strangers for information when a voice spoke up from behind him and transported him back to the worst moment of his life.

"Oh _Prince,_ I think this belongs to you."

Noctis felt frozen, he never considered this. Not even in his worst nightmares did this scenario occur to him.

It should have.

Why _the fuck_ did no one think of this being a possibility!? This should have been the first fucking thing they thought of.

They never should have come to the past.

To the _one_ place Ardyn Izunia was still alive.

Noctis didn't want to turn around, didn't want to see what he knew was waiting for him; he wanted to run as far away from this nightmare as fast as he possibly could, but Prompto was there, and Noctis let Ardyn get his hands on him _again_.

There's no running from this.   

Noctis turned around slowly, trying to mental prepare himself for what he was going to see.

It didn't help at all.

It was almost difficult to see Prompto, engulfed as he was by Ardyn's clothes and wrapped up tightly in the man's arms. But Noctis knew what he was looking for, and the blonde hair that Ardyn rested his chin on was unmistakable.

Noctis wanted to rush over and rip Prompto away, but it felt like he's was walking through quicksand. Every step closer he managed to take, the more he saw. Prompto wasn't struggling at all, not that Noctis was really surprised, but this was a scenario he tried very hard not to think about. No, Prompto looked _content_ Noctis realized in horror as he spotted the tiny curl of a smile on the freckled face, just visible from behind the fold of Ardyn's coat.

Prompto was _cuddling Ardyn_ , and he was _happy_ about it.

Noctis took a few more faltering steps toward the pair; Ardyn grinned at him the whole time, like he knew how much this was killing Noctis and was reveling in every second of it.

Ardyn whispered something in Prompto's ear, causing him to sit up and look at over at Noctis, confusion apparent in his wide blue eyes.

Noctis sucked in a sharp breath when he finally saw the disheveled state Prompto was in. His lips were bloodied and bruised; and his neck was once again covered in bite marks. His eyes were glazed over too, but not in the empty, dull way Noctis was used to, this was something else- something that, when coupled with the flush on Prompto's cheeks- Noctis didn't want to identify.

Prompto turned back to Ardyn and mumbled something Noctis couldn't hear, Ardyn looked at Prompto fondly.

Noctis wanted to die.

"I believe he's here for you." Ardyn chuckled as Prompto frowned at him. Then before Noctis could do anything about it, the man pulled Prompto into a heated kiss, that caused him to moan in pleasure.

Noctis moved without conscious thought, sprinting the rest of the way over to them and ripping Prompto away from Ardyn.

Prompto cried out in distress, struggling to get away from Noctis and back to Ardyn, the man laughed as Noctis resorted to throwing Prompto over his shoulder. He ignored the single fist pounding weakly on his back and how the other dangled limply, and started running away.

_He needed to get Prompto away!_

"Until next time my dear!" Ardyn called out cheerfully.

Noctis ran faster.

He managed to get his phone from his pocket and called the others to meet him back at the Leville.

Prompto was screaming by the time they reached the hotel, his cries were attracting a lot of attention, but Noctis ignored them, none of this mattered, the only thing that did was getting Prompto out of here.

Ignis and Gladio were waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Noctis walked through the door, they immediately rushed over to help.

"We need to leave _now_." Noctis told them, and started climbing the stairs, holding Prompto tightly as he struggled.

"What happened?" Gladio demanded.

"Ardyn." Prompto stilled at the name before screaming at the top of his lungs and flailing violently in a desperate attempt to get away from Noctis. Gladio took him from Noctis when he saw him losing his grip, and carried him the rest of the way to their room, Ignis and Noctis followed close behind.

Prompto fought them with everything he had, tears were streaming down his face, and he wouldn't stop screaming, even when his voice started to give out. He bit Gladio as he tried to get away, clawing at Noctis and Ignis when they attempted to calm him down.

Eventually they had no other choice but to knock him out.

When Gladio put him on the bed and Noctis was able to actually take a second to check Prompto over, he noticed that his pants were unbuttoned, and the stained area on his crotch.

A few tears spilled down Noctis' cheeks, he wanted to rip his hair out in despair.

He had this stupid fucking idea to come to the past to help Prompto, and for awhile there, he actually thought it might work. But in the end all he ended up doing, was giving Ardyn the chance to molest his friend again.    

The man was dead, and Noctis was still walking right into his traps.

They needed to leave _now._       

He called Umbra, the Leville faded around them, and they reappeared in their room at Cape Caem; back in the present.

Back to a scarred, one armed Prompto.

Back to a world where he failed.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate/extended version of the Promdyn scene [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491562)
> 
> I'm prob never going to go into it in the story, so like basically what I'm thinking is sometime in the few years after Prom got his magitek arm, Ardyn decided to train him to fight (better than before, also he had gotten out of practice in the last 6 or so years.) Mostly it was just for fun, messing with Prompto, making him kill other MTs, knowing what they were, knowing that their lives could have easily been his. And like Prompto is already mostly not there mentally anymore, so it's incredibly easy to just tell him what to do. And sooner than even Ardyn expected, he had an obedient and efficient weapon as his personal play thing. And I'm thinking that Prompto himself hardly even recalls a lot of what happened in the training (it's not like he wouldn't have obeyed anything Ardyn told him to do at that point) so it wasn't even worth mentioning (honestly just assume a lot of stuff happened in those last 4 years, because I hardly went into any detail, stuff had to have happened right?) Idk, maaaybe there was like the vague idea to have him fight Noct but Ardyn trashed it pretty quick. No one got to hurt or kill Prompto but him. 
> 
> And I think I had a dream about something awful Ardyn did to Prom involving chocobos, but I forgot, so instead you just get fluff! How crazy is that!? Fluff! In this story! What a concept!
> 
> I'm thinking the words on his arm are like a really messed up security blanket for Prom, like it's an awful statement, but it helps him remember not to get his hopes up. It always hurts worse when he's let down again.
> 
> (I used that concept a lot in this chapter didn't I? The whole, it's better to not have it at all than to have what you want the most momentarily, because losing it a second time would hurt so much worse. I actually asked a bunch of people if Iggy should get his sight back in the past, and all but one person said they would want it back. I personally was thinking about it in more of a Flowers for Algernon kind of way, and I think Iggy would take everything into consideration, Noct on the other hand, not so much.)
> 
> Literally the entire reason I had them go to the past was for that Ardyn scene. Almost 10k just for a few hundred words! HAHAHA *sob* Then I tried to make it longer and somehow that ended up meaning smut... I really don't like writing smut my dudes, how did I end up here? Also like, I'm still firm on the not!stockholm syndrome thing, this is just Prompto latching onto Ardyn because he literally had no one else for 10 years, and he got used to him being there, he got used to that being his normal, and at this point, he's not really sure how to deal with his normal routine being messed with, that never means anything good for him.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. This means two things: the next chapter is (probably) going to be pretty short but... it should be updated a lot faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter that didn't exactly fit in the last one. Wanted to get this out before the weekend, so in case I get murdered by this insane hurricane (I live in South Florida lol) or just lose power for a long time, you can have this to remember me by. Peace my dudes!

It was a few hours after they returned to the present, and everyone was in bed.

Prompto was still unconscious.

Noctis couldn't sleep.

Ever since he was released from the crystal his life had become a living nightmare that refused to end. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.

There was something he needed to do.

Someone he needed to see.

Just one last time.

He climbed out of bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake the others, and left the room.

Then for the second time that day, he called Umbra.

* * *

 

Noctis appeared back in the room at the Leville, it didn't seem like much time had passed since they all left. He prayed to every god he could think of that Ardyn had left the city already. If he hadn't Noctis would probably end up getting himself killed trying to vanquish the accursed a second time. He didn't have his powers anymore, but that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to cut the man up into tiny pieces.

A grim smile made its way onto his face as he fantasized all the wonderfully gruesome ways he could murder Ardyn Izunia.

Someone opened the door and walked into the room, effectively wiping all thoughts of Ardyn from his mind. Because there was Prompto; happy, healthy Prompto, skipping over to him. Noctis felt like he could actually breathe properly for the first time in months.   

"Hey Noct!" Prompto said, smiling brightly at him, it was like the sun had finally returned to Noctis' world. There was so much obvious love in Prompto's eyes, it was everything Noctis had ever wanted but nothing he got to have because he waited too long, and it was killing him. This was his best friend, the boy he fell in love with; the person he thought he saved, the one he left behind.

His eyes were watering, and his lips wobbled slightly, but Noctis smiled back, "Hey Prom." He said, unable to stop his voice from cracking.

The smile slid off Prompto's face, and the light in his eyes dimmed as they clouded over with concern. Noctis mourned the loss. "What's the matter dude? Are you okay!?" Prompto asked, rushing over to him, both hands raised and fluttering worriedly like he desperately wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine, I just- I missed you." Noctis sniffed and wrapped his arms around Prompto, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I was only gone for a few minutes Noct." Prompto protested but melted into the hug anyway, wrapping both of his arms around Noctis and hugging back just as tightly with a smile on his face. 

"Felt like longer." Noctis mumbled against Prompto's shoulder.

"What are you even talking about man?"

"Nothing, just... you know I love you right?" Noctis asked him seriously.

Prompto squeaked adorably, face turning a brilliant shade of scarlet that spread to the tips of his ears, "Oh my gods Noct you can't just ask something like that out of nowhere!" he exclaimed sounding incredibly flustered. Prompto hid his face in Noctis' shoulder, "I love you too." It was muffled but Noctis heard it clear as day.

_Maybe I could just stay here._

The thought came suddenly and without warning, just popping into his head, tempting him with the thing he wanted the most- a happy life with Prompto.

He wasn't supposed to be alive anyway, who would even know.

He gave up everything to save the world, didn't he deserve some kind of reward?

As quickly as the thought came to him, the guilt overwhelmed him, making him feel like the worst person alive. He actually just considered abandoning the real Prompto for an illusion _again_ , and this time he would have been fully aware that he was doing it. Some part of him even thought he deserved to have this; that it was worth leaving behind the Prompto that was likely beyond his help, for this wisp of a memory, just so he could be happy.

Noctis didn't deserve to be happy.

_Not if Prompto wasn't._

He shook the horrifically tempting idea from his mind, pulling away from Prompto slightly to look at him.

"I need you to know I would never abandon you, no matter what." He told Prompto, voice unwavering.

_Never again._

Prompto's face was still flushed but he quirked an eyebrow at Noctis, lips twitching up into a small grin, "Of course I know that, you _love_ me. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Prompto teased, "I wouldn't ever abandon you either."

Noctis kissed him lightly on his forehead before pulling Prompto's right wrist to his lips and placing a kiss on the barcode hidden beneath the bracelets. Prompto sucked in a sharp breath; Noctis looked him right in the eyes, "Never forget that okay?" Prompto's eyes were wide and slightly watery as the tears began to build up. Noctis knew his friend was probably freaking out internally, not really understanding what was going on. Noctis knew none of this would make a difference or change anything that happened, but he never got the chance to say this before; never got to tell Prompto that it didn't matter where he came from or who he was supposed to have been, all that mattered to Noctis was having Prompto at his side.

If he ever managed to get through to his Prompto, he was going to make certain he knew that.

Prompto chuckled nervously, "Why are you being so serious all of a sudden?"

Noctis smiled at him, "Because you're important to me Prom."

The blush on Prompto's face returned with a vengeance, he turned his head away from Noctis, "Iggy asked me to come get you for lunch." Noctis smiled at how flustered Prompto sounded but let him get away with changing the subject, he said what he needed to say already anyway, "I'll meet you down there in a minute."

"Alright, but you better not be too long or Iggy is gonna send Gladio up next." Prompto warned, walking back over to the door and pulling it open. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Noctis, "Thanks, Noct." Prompto said sincerely, aiming another wide, blindingly happy smile at him, before leaving the room.

The door clicked shut.

Noctis tried to catch his breath as all the air and light disappeared with Prompto.

He desperately wanted to stay, to run after Prompto and keep him safe.

But it was far too late for that.

None of this was even real.

_He needed to go._

Noctis meant what he said, he wouldn't abandon Prompto, no matter what. He couldn't afford to wallow in the past, wishing for things he couldn't have. Prompto deserved better than that.

Noctis called Umbra, and left the past for the final time.

* * *

 

Immediately upon returning to the present, Noctis went to check on Prompto. He hadn't been gone for long, but he still needed to see him, just to be sure Prompto was still there.

It hit him harder than he expected as he sat next to Prompto on the bed and looked down at the all the damage and pain carved across Prompto's skin; all the more jarring after just seeing how he used to be... before Noctis fucked up.

"Did it help?" Ignis asked quietly from his bed.

Noctis didn't even try to hold back the tears or hide his devastation when he responded, "I just wanted to see him so bad. I couldn't help myself... He was so happy." He let out a quiet sob, "I thought maybe if I could just see him like that one last time..."

"Noct-"

"It hurts so bad Iggy! I didn't think it was possible, but I had started to forget what he was like, how bright his smile was, how clear and kind his eyes were... how he looked at me. He's not that person anymore, he probably won't ever be again, and I miss him so much and every new day just brings new horrors that I didn't stop; pain that I let happen! I don't want to forget who he was, but seeing him like that, and seeing him now..." Noctis closed his eyes, "It's like I've lost him all over again."

"You had the thing you want most in the world, only to have it taken from you again shortly after." Ignis sighed sadly, and Noctis finally understood what he was talking about when he refused to get his sight back.

"I just thought- I would give anything to see him happy like that again, even if it was just for a little while, but it's even more painful than before! I wanted to stay there Iggy! I wanted to stay more than anything! I actually considered abandoning Prompto again, just so I could have some fragment of a memory!" It was getting hard to remember to keep his voice down, he was pretty sure he had already woken Gladio up, judging from the movement on the far side of the room.

"But you didn't." Ignis responded in a calm voice. "It doesn't matter what you wanted to do Noct, it's what you actually did that counts, and you came back."

"I love him so much Iggy; he's hurting so bad, and I don't know how to help him!"

"We all have a lot to make up for, but we have time now; time none of us expected to have. We can still save him Noct. We have to."

Ignis was right, Noctis knew he was, he wasn't even supposed to be alive right now, he had all the time in the world to help Prompto... he just didn't know how. Any progress they made by going to the past had been ruined when Ardyn showed up, if anything, things had actually gotten worse. He dreaded to think what tomorrow would bring.

"You should try and get some sleep Noct. I'm not sure how Prompto will react when he wakes up, but you will be better able to handle it with some rest." Ignis said, like he could hear what Noctis was thinking.

When Noctis felt like he could stand without collapsing, he moved over to his own bed and laid down. It took awhile, but eventually he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

 

Prompto was standing over him when he woke up the next morning, Noctis flinched in surprise; Prompto stared at him with wide fear filled eyes.

"You're not him."

"What? Prom-"

"You're not Ardyn." Prompto's breathing was starting to quicken, Noctis couldn't help the tiny bit of excitement at hearing the words. Maybe seeing Noctis and Ardyn in the same place actually helped Prompto to realize the difference; maybe now they could finally convince him that he was safe.

"No, I'm not." Noctis told him with a small smile. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for, now they could finally actually help Prompto.

"Oh gods, you're really not... you're really not Ardyn. _This can't be happening!_ " Prompto whimpered. He sounded honestly terrified, and once again, any hope Noctis had was extinguished.

"Prompto it's alright, you're safe now." Noctis said, sitting up.

"You don't understand!" Prompto screeched, "If you're not Ardyn, that means this whole time- I ran away... I didn't mean to run away! He's going to kill me, he's going to eviscerate me and then bring me back so he can do it over, and over, _and over_ again! No! _NO!_ Please you have to take me back! He's going to cut my legs off! He told me if I tried to run again that he would! He's going to put me in that room and never let me out! _I can't go back in that room!"_ Prompto was getting more hysterical with every horrifying sentence, "Why did you take me away!? I was being so good! I didn't want to leave! _I'm not allowed to leave!_ You have to take me back!" he reached out and grabbed Noctis' shirt in desperation, "YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME BACK NOW!"

Noctis knew Prompto wouldn't believe Ardyn was dead, especially after just seeing him so recently. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, he felt nauseous as more puzzle pieces of what Prompto went through when he was with Ardyn fell into place. Prompto looked like he was about to pass out in fear. Noctis said the only thing he could think of in that moment, "Okay."

If this was what Prompto needed to do, this is what Noctis would do.

It was time to go home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite (that would def be the 10 years one) but I feel like this needed to happen idk. But eeeeee next chapter is the big reveal chapter! For EVERYTHING!!! I'm excited! If I survive this weekend, I will try not to leave y'all hanging too long! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! So sorry for the wait, but this semester was rough! I'm gonna try and get this thing all finished up before the next one tho so hopefully never this long a wait again!

The drive back to Insomnia was unpleasant to say the least.

They had tried to get Prompto to eat something before heading out, but he had completely ignored them, growing increasingly frantic the longer it took them to leave. It didn't take long before he was running out the front door and down the road to the car Cindy had lent them. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio had no choice but to follow him, quickly grabbing their weapons and pilling into the tiny car.

They all tried to talk to Prompto along the way, to calm him down, to make him eat, anything really, but all he did was panic, flinching away like their voices hurt him. He was curled up in his seat, hugging his knees to his chest the best he could, and rocking back and forth; his breathing was rapid and he kept mumbling to himself. Noctis tried to hear what he was saying, but all he could make out were strings of pleading apologies  in between quiet sobs, so he did his best to stop listening. His knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel tightly, he needed to focus so he didn't end up driving them off a cliff in a fit of rage.

This was nothing like the pleasant drives they had while in the past, where Prompto had actually laughed, marveling at the views and the wind in his hair. It was worse than the ride to the lighthouse, where Prompto had remained listless and still the whole time, more like a corpse than anything else. The terror was rolling off Prompto in waves, and there was nothing any of them could do to help him.

Going back to the Citadel was really their last option, if this couldn't get through to Prompto, Noctis didn't know what would. The only other thing he could think of was time, to just give Prompto all the time he needed to recover. But if they couldn't convince him that Ardyn wasn't still alive out there, waiting to take him back, then all the time in the world wouldn't make a difference.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived, before Noctis even fully brought the car to a stop, Prompto was out the door and already running up the Citadel steps. Noctis quickly ran after him, yelling back to Gladio and Ignis to wait in the lobby for now, so that they didn't unintentionally overwhelm or scare Prompto, he wasn't sure it would even make a difference, but every little thing counted; Noctis would just call them if he needed them.

Noctis managed to catch up to Prompto before the elevator arrived. When the doors opened, Prompto darted in and pressed the button for the throne room floor and proceeded to jab the close button repeatedly, growing increasingly frantic. Noctis tried to calm him down once the doors finally closed, but Prompto flinched away from him, huddling in the corner of the elevator as it took them to their destination.

Just like he did earlier, Prompto bolted out of the elevator before the door was even fully open and ran down the hallway to the throne room, calling out for Ardyn and begging for forgiveness.

The responding silence only fueled his fear filled desperation.

The empty throne room didn't help.

There was nothing there, no bodies hanging from the ceiling, no crystal, no Ardyn. Just an empty throne with no king.

Prompto sobbed as his pleas went unanswered, but spun around quickly and stumbled out the door to the next location continuing to call out for Ardyn, growing visibly more and more frantic when the only response was from echoes bouncing off the walls.

Noctis followed closely behind as Prompto ran from room to room looking for someone who wasn't there. Noctis didn't know what to do, this didn't seem to be helping at all, at most it seemed to be working Prompto up into a full on mental breakdown. He couldn't touch him, he couldn't talk to him, anything he did to help only made it worse. All Noctis could hope was that if he just let Prompto look around he would eventually realize Ardyn wasn't there- that Ardyn was actually gone.

Hope that once he realized that, the reality of the situation wouldn't hurt Prompto more.

Noctis didn't want to even consider the idea that Prompto would be sad Ardyn was dead, but judging by all the awful things he had come to learn about what had happened to Prompto, and the way he acted towards Noctis when he thought he was Ardyn, it was looking more likely that Prompto would be devastated by Ardyn's death. Or at the very least not know how to process it.

There wasn't really a best case scenario here.

The next room they entered startled Noctis from his depressing thoughts. It was his room, but it wasn't how he remembered it. A lot of it was still the same, but unlike most of the other rooms in the citadel, this one didn't look like it had been left abandoned for over a decade, it looked lived in; the bed was made with fresh sheets, someone else's clothes were hanging in the closet.

A camera was sitting on the dresser.

Prompto whined in despair at yet another empty room and ran out the door. Noctis hardly noticed.

Prompto's camera was on the dresser.   

_They stayed in his room_.

Ardyn had slept with Prompto in _Noctis' bed_.

He didn't know why he was so surprised, Ardyn would do anything to mess with him, even when he was aware that if things had gone to plan, Noctis never would have known.

Noctis walked over to the dresser, and delicately picked up the camera, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. It wasn't far off, but in doing so, it fully revealed the objects that had been underneath.

There was a thick photo album with a letter addressed to _'My Dearest Prompto'_ resting on top.

Dread pooled in Noctis' stomach. 

_He didn't want to look._

Noctis reached out, pocketed the letter and picked up the album.

* * *

There were pictures of _everything_.

Prompto lying motionless in the snow.

Prompto looking horrified as he stared up at clones of himself, and shooting a man that a brightly colored sticker on the page claimed was 'Daddy dearest'.

A selfie in a cave of a golden eyed Aranea smirking while Prompto's back was turned.  

Photos of things Noctis had no idea Prompto went through, then he flipped to the next page and there was Prompto, strapped into that awful torture chair, just like how they found him... how they _thought_ they found him.

Some of the photos were grainy, like they were taken from a security feed, those were the ones it took everything Noctis had not to be sick, because there was Ardyn raising a circular saw to Prompto's arm and-

Noctis gagged, quickly flipping to the next page.

It wasn't any better.

It's Prompto hanging limply and covered in blood, now missing his left arm.

Prompto in Ardyn's arms, watching in growing horror as Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis rescued a fake.

Prompto on the ground screaming for them as they left him behind, with Ardyn looming menacingly above him.

Then there was just pages and pages of Prompto strapped in that thing being tortured with increasing severity cheerfully labeled year one-escape attempt #1 all the way through escape attempt #17 before they stop.

Prompto had tried so hard to escape, he shouldn't have needed to, they should have rescued him. He needed help, and no one had come.

Noctis had been living with the reality of this for months now, and he still didn't understand how they had allowed this to happen.

Year three, as the labels so helpfully informed, started with notes on something called sensory deprivation, and plans for a room imbued with blind, silence, and paralysis magic. Noctis didn't understand why this was in the book immediately, but the next page made it abundantly clear in the most horrifying and graphic way.

The first picture was Prompto laying naked on a bed in a white room horrified, wide blue eyes dulled with the blind spell and tears spilling down his frozen face as Ardyn ran a hand down his chest.

Then there was just one of Prompto alone in the room, trapped in his body, and blinded. He looked so small and vulnerable; Noctis hated it.

The next label read: Sensory Deprivation Test #1 - Two Weeks.

The following pictures were nothing short of a waking nightmare.

Prompto clutching Ardyn in desperation, holding onto him as well as he could with one arm, pulling at his clothes.

Prompto smiling brightly up at Ardyn who grinned back.

Prompto tangling his fingers in Ardyn's hair as the man kissed him.

Throwing his head back in pleasure while Ardyn bit his neck; as Ardyn entered him-

Noctis slammed the book shut. He didn't want to see this, he didn't want to know this at all, but Prompto had lived through it, the least Noctis could do was witness the reality of what his mistake had caused. It was a huge invasion of Prompto's privacy, but if knowing what he went through could help in even the smallest way, it would be worth it.

At least that's what Noctis kept telling himself as he opened the book back up.

The picture of Prompto and Ardyn cuddling naked in the bed almost made him snap it shut again, but he persevered.

The next picture was of Prompto across the room, staring at Ardyn in horror as the man laughed.

Then there was another with Ardyn pulling Prompto into a fierce kiss.

Followed by Prompto curled up on the floor next to a puddle of vomit, then huddled into a corner.

These scenes all repeated over and over again, each new set labeled as different sensory deprivation test numbers, and a span of time, one month, two months, two months and two weeks- on and on, until the scenes of Prompto trying to run and fight back tapered off- leaving just the touching, and the kissing, and the sex, and the cuddling- until the year ended.

The pictures from Year Four were mostly just pictures of Prompto curled up in Ardyn's lap in various locations, interspersed with an unfortunately pornographic photo every so often. In all of them Prompto looked mortified, but was holding onto Ardyn with obvious need.   

Year five was the worst because Noctis was in the pictures.

He had known this was coming, but he wasn't prepared for the look of sheer joy and relief on Prompto's face as he smiled at the person he thought was Noctis.

Or the devastation as Ardyn dropped the illusion.

Or the resulting fury that had Prompto lunging at Ardyn and attacking him with everything he had before fully comprehending what he had done.

The all consuming terror on Prompto's face had Noctis wishing Ardyn really was still alive just so he could make him suffer the way Prompto suffered, to make him hurt; death had been merciful, a monster like Ardyn didn't deserve mercy.

The following pictures told Noctis all he never wanted to know about where the majority of Prompto's scars came from- where the taunting words carved into Prompto's arm came from.

Noctis started to cry as he stared at the photo of himself standing in front of Prompto, who looked more dead than alive and was ignoring Noctis, choosing instead to stare at the words on his arm with dull resignation.

Ardyn holding Prompto's broken body and kissing him lightly on the forehead while Prompto smiled was the final picture of the year and Noctis wanted to die.

This was so messed up.

Beyond messed up.

Ardyn had destroyed Prompto, body and mind apparently.

Even if he was able to convince Prompto that Ardyn was gone, how was he supposed to help him get past all this? These weren't things a person just got over, even with time.

And this had only been the halfway point.

The following pages labeled year six were filled with lab reports and experimental data on a magitek arm that was being rejected by the host- the host Noctis gathered, from his own knowledge as well as the multiple photos of the prosthetic being attached and removed again and again, was Prompto.

There were also reports of daemon blood testing, time of flat line, and the duration of time before Prompto's heart started beating again.

The breath got caught in Noctis' throat as he read that line.

_Prompto had died._

It didn't matter how long it was for, Prompto had _died_.

What would have happened if Ardyn couldn't bring him back? Would they have ever even realized what had happened, or would Prompto have died there, alone and forgotten, never to be saved. Would Ardyn have even told him? Or would he have let Noctis die, believing he had saved his friends, and keep Prompto all to himself?

The possibilities were horrifyingly endless, but Prompto could have died four years before Noctis even returned and that was too much for Noctis to handle.

He needed to go find Prompto, he needed to destroy this book, but he also needed to see this to the end. There wasn't much left.

There weren't any more pictures from year six after the flat line report, but Prompto had the magitek arm at the beginning of year seven so apparently everything had gone according to Ardyn's plan.

Year seven almost exclusively consisted of pictures of Prompto and Ardyn cuddling together. It was nauseating, but at least Ardyn didn't seem to be hurting Prompto anymore. Noctis would take what he could get.

The first picture of year eight wass Ardyn fucking Prompto in Noctis' bed, and any relief he felt was immediately replaced with furious hatred.

It was followed by one of Ardyn violating Prompto again, this time while sitting on the throne.

Then in Noctis' father's bed.

Anywhere Ardyn could think to defile, there were pictures of him having sex with Prompto.

The page crumpled in Noctis' clenched fist.

Who was this fucking scrapbook even for!? Ardyn was dead, Noctis was _supposed_ to be dead... possibly Ignis and Gladio.

Noctis remembered the letter in his pocket and felt a shiver run down his spine.

_It was for Prompto._

So he wouldn't ever forget what Ardyn had done.

Fuck.

Noctis skimmed through year nine and ten, which was just more of the same, cuddling and a listless Prompto.

The final photo caused a sharp pain in Noctis' heart, it was a selfie of three Promptos. The real Prompto in the center staring blankly into space, with the MT and Ardyn smiling on either side of him. With them all together like this, the difference was so obvious, even if Prompto looked exactly like them it was so plain to see the differences, Noctis didn't understand why he couldn't see them before.

Prompto screamed hysterically for Ardyn in the hallway outside the room and Noctis realized he didn't have the time for regrets right now, Prompto needed him. Noctis ran out the door to get to him, unintentionally taking the album with him as he went.

* * *

 

Prompto was wailing on the floor when Noctis found him

Noctis honestly felt like doing the same after what he had just seen, but there would be time to break down later, right now he needed to figure out how to get through to his friend.

He kneeled down next to Prompto who was shaking and sobbing, pleading for Ardyn to forgive him; for Ardyn to come back; to not leave him alone. Noctis hesitantly reached his hand out and placed it on Prompto's shoulder causing him to whip his blonde head up with a hopeful look in his eyes- a look that was quickly replaced with disappointment when he saw who it was.

"Prom I know this is hard for you to accept, but Ardyn is gone." Noctis tried.

"No." Prompto denied firmly.

"Prompto he's dead. You were there, you saw it happen."

"NO! Ardyn can't die! It's not possible! That was just a trick! He always plays tricks! He wouldn't just leave like that! Not without telling me or leaving MT to watch me,  and he wouldn't just _let_ me leave either- Oh gods he's going to be so mad!" Prompto cried, hugging his legs to his chest and hiding his face behind his knees.

"Prom listen to me, you don't have to be scared, I promise you Ardyn is gone."

"You don't understand," Prompto started despondently, "He _always_ comes back, and he'd never let me go. Even if he _could_ die, there's no way he wouldn't bring me with him. I keep him entertained, he's been so nice lately, and I've been so good- before you made me leave- he wouldn't just leave me behind _like you did_." Prompto said calmly, looking right into Noctis' eyes.

Noctis flinched back as if physically struck, what was he even supposed to say to that? It's not like he could even deny it. It hurt to hear Prompto say it though, no matter how true it was.

Noctis grit his teeth, there would be time to deal with all his guilt later, he couldn't be sidetracked now.

"You can be mad at me all you want, that's fine, I can't blame you for that, but Ardyn is not coming back."

"You're lying! I don't know what kind of messed up test this is, maybe it's punishment for unintentionally running away, but I'm not falling for it again!" Prompto screamed.

Noctis couldn't handle this anymore, what was it going to take for Prompto to believe him? "Prompto listen to me! Ardyn is gone! That's why the sun is back; that's why _I'm_ back! That's why you don't have that magitek arm anymore, and your eye isn't red! That's why Ardyn left this awful scrapbook of the last decade behind for you!" Noctis yelled without considering the consequences of his words. Prompto had started frowning when Noctis mentioned the sun, but upon mention of the book, his eyes zeroed in on the object in Noctis' hands.

"Give it to me."

_Fuck_. Noctis couldn't let Prompto see these pictures, there was no telling what it would do to him, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"You just said he left it for me. That means it's mine. So give it to me." Prompto demanded, glaring at Noctis.   

Of course Prompto would choose now to start listening to what he had to say, why did he even bring the stupid book with him in the first place! "I can't." Noctis repeated.

He hadn't expected Prompto to lunge at him and make a grab for the book upon his refusal of course, but with only one arm and significantly less muscle mass than he used to have, he wasn't able to rip the book from Noctis' hold- even with the surprise advantage.

That didn't stop him from trying though, and somehow in the ensuing struggle, a certain letter fell out of Noctis' pocket.

They both watched it drift to the ground, elegantly inscribed words clearly visible on the cream surface. Noctis stared at it with dread as it silently hit the floor,  and in that second of stunned inactivity, Prompto was able to snatch it up, and quickly tear the envelope open with his teeth to get to the letter inside.  

* * *

 

_My Dearest, Prompto_

_If your delectable mismatched eyes are reading this now, I'm afraid it means that I am dead. Dreadfully cliché as this is, it means that your precious king Noctis has finally returned and saved this infernal world from the endless darkness I created- by killing yours truly. This of course was all according to plan; no need to fret love._

_These past ten years with you, to my eternal surprise, have been lovely. I know you will not see it that way- should you ever recover enough to feel any particular way about anything that is. I admit, I had not expected your mind to break down the way it did, it was riveting to witness. I always kept expecting to one day tire of you, but that day never came. Even after you stopped speaking and started spending all your time sleeping, I still found you intriguing._

_I suppose, one might even say I had grown fond of having you around. I made you mine and somehow I became yours. A monster that was everything you never wanted, and I made it so I was the only thing you had. After thousands of years alone, all I had was you. Ironic really, to grow attached to the sunshine when I was the one to cloak the world in darkness. The last little bit of light in Eos, and I kept it all to myself. You are not as blindingly vibrant as you once were, all those years ago... but perhaps, now that I'm gone, you can reclaim some of that wonderful radiance, that made a simple MT clone like you, so unique. You truly are a work of art my dear. It was an honor to break you apart._

_I cannot offer you apologies or regrets, I'm not looking for absolution or to make you feel better; the person who could have, died long ago. Make no mistake, I broke you apart and put you back together for fun. I made your body my plaything, I tricked your mind into needing my touch and following my commands because I was bored- and you, my dear Prompto, are endlessly entertaining._

_I will miss you when I'm gone; for a time, I am sure you will miss me as well. That will pass. Eventually, if you survive, your mind will heal and you will remember the reality of what I have done to you. You will loath the very thought of me; the memory of my touch; the feel of me inside you as you moaned with desire; the warmth of my body next to yours; countless days spent curled in my lap. You will remember, no matter how much you wish to forget._

_That is your gift to me, remembering me when I am gone so that I cannot be erased from history once more._

_In return, I give you your freedom. Return to the world of light, to your friends, to the person you once were. I promise this isn't a trick love, I know I have pulled many on you in the past, but this is not one of them. If the sun is back and I am not there, I really am dead and you are free._

_Make the most of it Prompto Argentum._

_Eternally yours,_

_Ardyn Lucis Caelum_

 

* * *

Prompto read the letter over and over again, staring at the words, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

This didn't make any sense.

How could Ardyn be gone?

_What was he supposed to do now?_

He didn't even know who he was without Ardyn anymore.

Prompto looked at the words on the envelope, _'My Dearest Prompto'_   having been only slightly damaged when he tore it open, and spotted another piece of paper inside.

_Oh thank the gods_ he thought to himself, this would clear things up, this would be the gotcha moment where Ardyn revealed his trick. Prompto turned the envelope over, letting the contents spill out; ready for his life to finally go back to normal.

A single picture fell to the floor.

Prompto's vision started to blur as he stared at the image, so he set the letter on the floor before placing the picture on top of it so he could hold them both at once, and brought them close in an attempt to see them through the tears that refused to stop falling.

The picture was of him and Ardyn in one of Ardyn's rare moments of tenderness, where he was cupping  Prompto's cheek in his hand, lightly pressing his forehead to Prompto's, and was gazing at him with such a fond smile on his face; Prompto's heart hurt just looking at it.

Ardyn was a cruel and sadistic man, and he hurt Prompto more than he thought he could be hurt, but then there were times he did things like this, where he actually seemed to care; where he gave Prompto the comfort and companionship he could get nowhere else.

Ardyn had been Prompto's world for as long as he could fully remember.

_How was he supposed to just move on?_

A hand reached out to try and gently pull the letter and photo away from him, but Prompto hugged the letter and the photo to his chest as tears continued to roll down his face, these were just for him.

"Prompto-"

"It's really you?" Prompto asked, looking up at the man in front of him and really truly seeing Noctis for the first time.      

"Yeah Prom, It's really me." Noctis choked out.

"He's... gone?" Prompto asked hesitantly, still not completely sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"He's gone."

"He said..." Prompto choked on a sob, "he said I was free."

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto in a tight hug, "You are. How does that make you feel?"

"Lost..."

"It's ok, we'll figure it out, I'll help you find your way."

"You came to save me..." Prompto said into Noctis' shoulder, it was like a revelation, after all this time, someone actually came to save him, actually cared enough to bother.

Noctis pulled away from the hug in order to look Prompto in the eye, "Of course I did Prom. I was _always_ coming, it just took me a long time to get here. I'm sorry you had to go through this; I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"It's okay." Prompto mumbled averting his gaze.

"It's not, and never it never will be, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you so that eventually, one day, _you_ can be okay. Okay?"

Prompto smiled, and it was small, but it was real. He looked back at Noctis, "Okay."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, a lot of this ended up being a sort of recap of the 10 years in captivity, but how else was I really going to have Noct learn everything? I also got a bit out of the soul crushing groove, so I apologize if this wasn't as painful as the others, or maybe it was, I'm not a great judge of my own writing. 
> 
> I'm prooobably going to stick with the 8 chapters at this point, meaning just one more where we finally get to the comfort! But I also might add an epilogue or something depending on what ends up happening in the next one (I have only the vaguest of ideas right now, epilogue is probably pretty likely unless I can just fit it into chapter 8)
> 
> Also kinda wanna do an alternate Promdyn ending cause I am complete trash... (Or maybe even a whole side story with past Ardyn...)
> 
> Aaaanyway, Happy Hanukkah and if I don't get the next chapter out before it, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Peace my dudes <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I changed the chapter count again! Honestly Idk why I even bother, at this point I just rounded it up to 10, I should just put a ? but I'm in too deep now. I actually had all this part done for awhile but was planning on writing a whole bunch more, and apparently I thought I was going to finish the whole fic in this chapter soooo. Anyway, plans change, and I re-read what I had and felt like it was a good place to stop. Also who knows when I'll actually get around to writing all the rest, so this is really the best option for you I think.

Noctis hadn't expected things to suddenly just get better- he had learned his lesson in that respect- but he had hoped to have at least a small reprieve before things got bad again. He _really_ wasn't prepared for the smile to drop off Prompto's face so quickly and have him ask for the scrapbook again.

"What- but _why?_ " There wasn't much Noctis would rather do less than give Prompto the book.

"I need it." Prompto told him firmly. Noctis still didn't understand, he knew what was in the book, Prompto _lived_ what was in the book, why- _how_ could he ever want to even touch it?

"Prompto no, you can't, it's-"

"I know what it is. I don't... I'm not going to look inside, but Ardyn- he left it for me..." Prompto groaned in frustration, "I just- I need it. I can't explain why, but I do. _Please_ Noct." Prompto pleaded and Noctis couldn't bring himself to deny the request. He held the book out for Prompto, watching silently and waiting as he opened the front cover and delicately placed the letter and the picture inside. Noctis only caught a brief glimpse of the tender moment captured in the photo before the book was closed and Prompto took it from Noctis' hands to hug it tightly to his chest.

Noctis didn't know what to say. "Prompto..."

"I'm going to my room." Prompto announced, turning around and making his way back to Noctis' old room. Noctis called out to him, but he just kept walking.

Noctis was _really_ starting to hate not having any idea what was going on. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call Gladio and Ignis, he wasn't sure how much longer they would end up being here so they might as well come up.

* * *

 

Prompto was tired. The day had been significantly more emotionally- and literally- exhausting than he was used to, and he hadn't gotten a chance to nap either.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Prompto had grown accustomed to a certain routine and he didn't like that it would be changing. He had handled it as well as he could the last few months because he thought it was some kind of game Ardyn was playing, but now it was just confusing and different and more than anything, he wanted things to go back to normal.

It was simple, it was _easy_ , and most importantly-as long as he was good- it didn't hurt.

 _This hurt_ , and he wasn't sure why.

Noctis was back and Ardyn was gone... he should be happy right?

Prompto didn't feel happy.

He kind of felt like his whole world was just ripped away from him.

Ardyn had expected obedience, but aside from that he asked very little of Prompto.

Ardyn took care of everything for Prompto, he cared for him, fed him, clothed him... _held him_.

Prompto didn't know how to care for himself anymore- he wasn't sure he even wanted to.

He crawled into the bed, still hugging the photo album to his chest, and curled up under the downy comforter. Prompto inhaled- the sheets still smelled like Ardyn and it helped calm down the noise in his head, but tears still pooled behind his eyelids as he fell asleep.

 _He missed the warmth_.

* * *

 

Noctis went to find Prompto after telling the others where to meet them. He had a brief moment of intense panic when he got to the room and didn't immediately see Prompto, but then he spotted the tuft of blonde hair almost hidden by the covers on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. It was immediately followed by confusion, because apparently Prompto had decided this was a good time and place to sleep.

Noctis couldn't say he was particularly surprised though- unsettled? Sure. Concerned? Definitely- but if there was one thing he had grown used to since returning, it was how often Prompto seemed to sleep.

Noctis sighed to himself and went to wait in the hallway for Ignis and Gladio.

* * *

 

"Where's Prompto?" Gladio asked him as soon as they arrived.

"Sleeping." Noctis said pointing back into the room.

"Isn't this your room?" Ignis inquired, knowing full well that that was where Noctis told them to meet him.

Noctis looked down at the ground, not wanting to have to see their faces when he told them what he found out. "Actually, now it's the room Prompto shared with Ardyn..." Noctis trailed off, allowing the reality of the words to sink in.

"What happened Noct?" Ignis asked him quietly, the reluctance to actually know was clear in his voice, but this wasn't something they could stay in the dark about. They needed to know what he had discovered- not all the graphic details maybe, but they needed to be aware of the full scope of the situation.

"Ardyn... he left a scrapbook, full of pictures of everything he did to Prompto over the past ten years. It was... It was awful Iggy!" Noctis cried in despair, with Prompto sleeping there was nothing to stop him from breaking down. "The things he did to him- It's so much worse than we ever could have imagined!" Noctis put his hands over his eyes, pushing his palms down on them to try and erase the images from his mind.

It didn't work. He saw stars when he increased the pressure, but he couldn't get the sight of Ardyn violating and torturing his friend out of his mind.

"Noct..." Gladio said, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Noctis laughed hysterically that he was the one being comforted in this situation, he moved a hand over his mouth to try and stifle the sobs that followed as he slid down the wall, legs no longer willing to support the weight of his suffering and guilt.

Ignis sighed, leaning against the wall next to him, gently pushing his leg into Noctis' arm in silent support. "Where is the book now?"

Noctis hid his face behind his knees, "Prompto has it... along with the letter Ardyn left him."

"What? Why!?" Gladio yelled.

"He asked for it- said he needed it, and I couldn't- I didn't want to say no... I didn't know what else to do... He was crying."

"It's okay Noct, we'll deal with the consequences if the time comes when that is necessary, but we need more information if we are to help." Ignis told him gently, "Does he know that Ardyn is gone? That you are you?"

"He does... the letter convinced him somehow, he wouldn't let me see it." Noctis mumbled, "He was so surprised that I had come back for him, but I told him I was going to do whatever I could to make him okay. Then he asked for the book and went to his room to sleep!" Noctis didn't understand how Prompto could even stand being in the citadel, let alone sleep in the bed he was forced to share with that monster. "If I were him I would want to leave here as fast as possible after everything Ardyn did."

"What did he do Noct?" Ignis and Gladio asked at once, Noctis looked up at them, dreading the things he was about to say, and gave them a summary of Prompto's life over the last decade.

Their faces were pale by the time he finished, and he was having a hard time breathing through the nausea caused by going over it all again so soon. "I don't know if I can help him get better." Noctis admitted in shame, "He's been through too much, way more than any one person could handle. How can someone recover after living through something as awful as this?"

"Nothing has changed Noct, we just... we just know more information than before; information that could aid us in helping him. It will take time, but I think we can make this right." Ignis clenched his fists, "We at least owe it to him to try right?"

Noctis looked at Ignis with wide eyes, he always managed to say things so confidently that Noctis had a hard time doubting his words. It would be easy to give up, but even with all this, that would never be an option. It would be hard, but they could do this, _Prompto_ could do this.

"Right." He agreed, with renewed determination.

"What should we do while blondie is sleeping?" Gladio asked, clearly trying to change the subject so they didn't have to discuss what Prompto went through anymore. Noctis was more than willing to go along with it.

"Perhaps we should gather up some of Prompto's belongings in the mean time. Supplies are still in rather short supply, it would be smart to pack anything that might be of use." Ignis suggested. Noctis didn't like the idea of taking things for Prompto that had any connection to Ardyn, but he knew that it made sense to pack some supplies and clothes for him.

"Alright." Noctis sighed, standing up and making his way back into the room to look through Prompto's belongings for anything that might be useful.

The only thing that kept him from completely losing it when he pulled open a drawer and saw a collar with the words: _Property of Ardyn Lucis Caelum_ scrawled on it in elegant cursive, was Prompto's quietly content snores in the bed behind him.

The rest of the room was full of similar minefields, but Noctis- with the help of Ignis and Gladio- gathered up everything they needed as quickly as possible and left the room in a similarly speedy manner. Unwilling to spend longer than necessary in the room Ardyn had done vile things to their friend, they decided to wait outside and search some of the other rooms for supplies until Prompto woke up.

* * *

 

The first thought Prompto had when he woke up in the bed he shared with Ardyn, was that everything that had happened over the past few months had been nothing more than a very elaborate dream.

It certainly made more sense than Noctis coming back to kill Ardyn and save Prompto.

He hummed quietly to himself, thinking about how odd it was to dream something so fantastical after all this time. Prompto rarely dreamed anymore, and when he did they were only ever nightmares of floating helplessly in an endless void, unable to move, unable to feel anything except for unimaginable terror; and when he finally screamed himself awake, the only thing that managed to sooth the panic was having Ardyn there to hold on to; to chase the darkness and the loneliness away.

He _definitely_ never dreamed something so outlandish as his friends coming to save him; not anymore.

 _Oh well_ he thought unconcerned, and wondered where Ardyn had gone to. He usually stayed in bed, arm curled around Prompto's waist, hugging him comfortably against his chest, waiting until Prompto woke up so he could whisper _'Good morning Sunshine'_ in his ear, making Prompto mewl in contentment. Some mornings that would lead to more; some mornings they just stayed in bed awhile longer, Ardyn placing soft kisses on Prompto's lips and neck while they cuddled, before getting up to start the day.

It was nice.

Prompto pouted, he wanted to be held. He tightened his arm around himself and froze when he realized he was holding something against his chest.

It was the scrapbook that Ardyn had left him in the dream.

Prompto sat up and ripped open the cover, staring in wide eyed disbelief at the letter laying inside.

He read it again. It made even less sense than it did before.

_It wasn't a dream._

_Ardyn was gone._

"Oh good, you're up." Prompto dragged his gaze away from the letter and turned his head toward the sound of the voice, staring at Noctis as he walked over to the bed.

_It was all real._

Prompto nodded absentmindedly, looking back to the letter and reverently returned it to its place inside the album. It was the only thing he had that proved this was all real, it was Ardyn's last words- words that wouldn't just burn to ash before his very eyes, leaving nothing behind but whispers on the wind. This letter was important, it was all he had left to keep him grounded in reality.

It was everything.

He didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling about everything that was happening, feelings were... difficult, and painful. Prompto didn't want to hurt. Too much and he would shut down again- that sounded nice actually. He was only dimly aware of the frequent catatonic episodes he had, but Ardyn was always so gentle with him, taking care of everything when Prompto didn't work properly- Prompto could never understand why he bothered with a broken MT like him, but he couldn't help being  grateful.

But Ardyn wasn't here anymore, Prompto was ' _free_ ', who would take care of him now if he retreated into his mind? Noctis was calling him, he blinked up at him, humming inquisitively. It was probably best to try and stay at least semi cognizant, Noctis shouldn't have to deal with Prompto being broken anymore than he already had.

"We packed your stuff up, it's time to go home Prom. If you're ready." Noctis smiled at him- at least Prompto thought it was a smile, it looked like it hurt- but where was home? Weren't they home now? He knew he was from Niflheim, just like all the other clones; but Ardyn said that he belonged in Lucis as the rightful king, and Prompto belonged with Ardyn... Ardyn was gone, so where was home?

"...To Zegnautus?" He hazarded a guess, he had spent a considerable portion of his life there with Ardyn so maybe.

The pained attempt at a smile dropped off of Noctis' face, "...No, to the lighthouse."

 _Ah from the 'not' dream_ , that made sense. Without Ardyn, that was as much a home as anything else he supposed, "Oh. Okay." He agreed, hugging the book to his chest and getting out of the bed.

"Is there- do you have everything you need from here?" Noctis sounded unsure, did he always used to be like this? Prompto couldn't remember.

 _Ardyn was never unsure_.  

Prompto looked around the room for things he might want to take with him, he didn't own much of anything- at least nothing that he cared about. The closet had been mostly cleared out, all that remained were some of Ardyn's clothes. One of Ardyn's coats and his scarf were draped over a chair by the window. Prompto had everything he wanted in his hand, the only other thing that he could claim as his own was Ardyn himself, and Prompto didn't even have that anymore. He walked over to the chair, placing the book down so he could slip into the massive coat and wrap the scarf around his neck. It was difficult with only one arm, but he didn't mind. The coat still smelled like Ardyn, it would fade away in time, but it was nice; it made him feel safe.

Prompto picked his book up and turned back to Noctis, "Ready."

Noctis looked pale, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but remained silent. Prompto tilted his head in confusion, "Noct?"  

Noctis visibly pulled himself together, snapping his mouth shut and shaking his head, "It's nothing, sorry, let's go." He said, putting his hand on Prompto's back and leading him out the door. Prompto wanted to lean into the touch, but he remembered how Noctis acted all the previous times he tried to take more than he was given; he didn't know how much Noctis would put up with before he realized Prompto wasn't worth the trouble and left him alone again. Prompto didn't understand why he was here in the first place, he wasn't going to push his luck if he could help it.

Ignis and Gladio were waiting in the hallway outside of the room, Prompto ducked his head down when he saw them. How was he supposed to act around them? Should he apologize for being a bother? For still being around when the Prompto they actually wanted was dead? They spent longer than they had even know Prompto with MT. Noctis had been gone, but even he picked MT over Prompto when all this started.

Gladio growled when he saw him, and Prompto did his best to hide his face in the folds of Ardyn's scarf. "Sorry." _Sorry for being a bother; sorry for not being who you want; sorry for still being alive even though I have nothing to live for anymore._

"What are you-"

"Gladio not now." Noctis hissed, "It's okay Prom, let's just go home." He soothed, wrapping his arm around Prompto's shoulders, Prompto melted into him, seeking as much contact as possible; he hummed in acquiescence, shame momentarily forgotten in the haze of contentment.  

Prompto didn't care if they didn't like him, just as long as they didn't leave him alone again.

* * *

 

They decided to stop by Hammerhead on the way back to Cape Caem to see Cindy and update her on the situation. Noctis wasn't necessarily sure it was the best idea right now, what with Prompto dressed like... that, but if they didn't check in with her soon, they would be hearing about it later.

There was also the hope that seeing old faces would spark some of the old Prompto back to life.

Cindy was waiting for the in front of the garage when they arrived, Ignis having called ahead to let her know they were on the way. "'Bout time y'all stopped by!" She put her hands on her hips, smile breaking across her face as they all stepped out of the car and only dimming slightly when she caught sight of Prompto.

She walked up to Prompto and gently cupped his cheek, handling the situation so well Noctis couldn't help but feel a tiny bit envious and incredibly grateful. "How have ya been doing little bird?" She asked him softly. Prompto nuzzled into her hand and smiled at her, "You're Cindy."

"That's me." She grinned.

"Ardyn used to bring me pictures of you. I always thought you looked so nice and happy, It's so nice to meet you!" Prompto exclaimed bouncing excitedly, unconcerned that the smiles had dropped from everyone else's faces.

"Oh." She breathed, Noctis watched her struggle to figure out what to say in the face of this new development. She briefly turned her wide eyes to Noctis in a silent plea for assistance but he had no help to give. Seeing that he was once again completely useless in anything related to helping his friend, she turned back to Prompto and smiled brightly at him- it almost looked real. "It's... nice to meet you too Prompto." She pulled her hand away from his face to run her fingers through his hair, Prompto practically purred in contentment, unconcerned that someone who was apparently a stranger to him was touching him with such familiarity.

Noctis didn't know how to handle this new problem- he wasn't even sure if it was better or worse that Prompto at least had some vague idea of who Cindy was considering the source of the knowledge. So he did the only thing he could think of, and chose to flee from the problem now and return to it later when he was more equipped to deal with it. "I think it's time to head back to Cape Caem now, I know we just got here but we should really try to get back before nightfall."

Cindy nodded, "Alright, just don't be... strangers." She said trying to remain upbeat. She looked at Prompto and bit her lip, frowning indecisively for a second before pulling him into a hug. Noctis was only just able to make out the barely audible apology she whispered in Prompto's ear.

"What for?" Prompto asked as she pulled away.

"Nothing... everything- it doesn't matter, I just want you to know I'll always be here if you need me." She told him with a watery smile on her face. "Now y'all just get settled in the car," she gestured to Ignis and Gladio, gently pushing Prompto towards them, "I just need to have a quick word with the Prince."  

She waited until the others were all settled and the doors were shut before speaking softly, "I spent ten years with him, he is one of my best friends and now he doesn't even know me. That's all that's running through my mind right now."

"Cindy..."

"My best friend has no idea who I am, because none of that was him. I spent so long getting to know a fake, that I forgot Prompto really would have only known me for a few months before he was taken. Why would he remember me?" She laughed in an attempt to disguise the sob she couldn't help.

Noctis hadn't even considered that, Cindy had played such an important role in their journey it felt like they knew her forever, but it did make a horrible kind of sense.

"I hate this." She cried, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I do too." He said pulling her into a tight hug.

She clutched at his back, "I just want my friend back, but I never even had him in the first place."

"Prompto cared about you Cindy, even though he only knew you for a short time, you were his friend, he's just forgotten. I'm sure he can be your friend again... if you want."

"Of course I do!" She yelled shoving him lightly, he smiled. "Good."

Cindy huffed at him, pushing him towards the car, "Just get our little bird home safe, I'll visit when I can."

"See you later Cindy." Noctis said, before getting into the car and heading back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not much happened in this chapter really, I actually really like writing Cindy interacting with Prom, I'm sorry I continue to hurt everyone. Still figuring out how to fix what I broke, but I'll get there eventually I promise :D And hey, even though I have a general outline of what I want to do, if you have a great idea or just something you really think should happen on the road to recovery, hit me with it, it might be something awesome I just never thought of~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a minute huh? Super sorry for the wait, I was really busy with finishing my BFA and then I got an internship literally a day after graduation (still doing it actually.) BUT never fear, I am 100% committed to finishing this story! I think the chapter count is going to stick at this point, to do that, I had to make this chapter quite long of course, but eh that seems pretty common for me unfortunately (good for you tho!) Anywho I hope you like! 
> 
> Oh and there's a small flashback to a very NON graphic suicide attempt in this, just as a heads up!

Returning to Cape Caem was like waking up from a dream. It was as if seeing the familiar lighthouse and finally being aware that this wasn't just some elaborate trick Ardyn was playing on him allowed him to see the world around him for what it actually was.  Prompto felt the warmth of the sun on his back and looked up at it in awe, basking in the glow of the star he hadn't truly experienced in over ten years. Tears prickled in his eyes as he gazed around the surrounding area, he wanted to see more, he wanted to explore.

Prompto took a step forward- and stopped. Was he allowed to go off on his own? Ardyn was gone, he said he was free, did that mean he could do what he wanted to? He looked over at Noctis who was just leaning against the car watching him, when he saw Prompto look at him he smiled.

"Am I allowed to-" Prompto started, but stopped when the smile fell from Noctis' face, that wasn't right, he didn't think Noctis would want him to ask that. "Can I-" _No_ that was still asking for permission, he didn't need permission anymore... right? "I want to look around?" Prompto tried, unfortunately still making it sound like a question.

"Oh!" Noctis breathed, smile returning to his face, "That would be great, you know I haven't actually got a chance to look around myself yet. Let's just drop our stuff inside and then we can go explore."

Prompto looked down at the book still clutched tightly to his chest, he didn't really want to leave it behind, but he supposed it made sense, he didn't want anything to happen to it, so he followed Noctis into the house and went upstairs to delicately place the book on his bed. Noctis was waiting by the door for him when he went back down, Prompto wasn't sure why Noctis even wanted to come with him in the first place, but he didn't mind the company.

"Ready?" Noct asked. Prompto just nodded his head in confirmation. Once they were outside, Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand, holding it gently in his as they walked around. 

It took awhile for Prompto to be able to look away from the sight of their fingers tangled together to actually pay attention to his surroundings. He didn't know why Noctis was doing this, taking care of him; acting like he wanted Prompto around- but the warmth he felt from the gesture alone somehow rivaled that of the sun.

They spent the next few hours exploring the Cape, walking through the grass, smelling the salty ocean air, and watching the sun set over the horizon.

As Prompto lay in bed that night curled around Ardyn's book, he couldn't help smiling. Considering how it started, this had ended up being a pretty good day.

* * *

 

The following weeks, unfortunately, were not as good. Prompto was only slightly more talkative than he had been before the trip to Insomnia, and to top it off, he had become rather distant. At least as much as he could be without panicking about being alone. But compared to how much he was clinging to Noctis and basking in any kind of physical contact when he still thought Noctis was Ardyn, the difference was unsettling.

He still curled up in bed with Noctis to sleep, but it was clearly because the few times Prompto attempted to sleep in his own bed, he started crying in his sleep before waking himself up with a scream that was almost immediately followed by a panic attack; all the while calling out desperately for a person who wasn't there.

After the third night in a row of this, it was unanimously agreed upon that Prompto shouldn't sleep alone, no matter how much he insisted it wasn't necessary; that he didn't want to bother them. It was clear to everyone that he was lying, that he desperately wanted and needed the comfort of another person to even attempt to get a good night's rest.

* * *

 

Prompto hardly ever took off Ardyn's coat, much to the displeasure of the others, and he rarely ever let the book out of his sight, even though Noctis knew he never actually looked through it.

* * *

 

He read Ardyn's letter religiously. He would wake up in Noctis' arms and make this content little sigh, but as soon as his brain fully woke up and he realized it was Noctis, not Ardyn, he was cuddling with, he would tense up and pull away from the embrace with a quiet apology. Afterwards, he would go to his own bed and delicately remove the letter from the book to read.

Noctis hated it.

Hated that Prompto was so distant, hated that he kept apologizing for everything.

Hated that the one thing that was able to actually comfort Prompto was a letter from a monster.

* * *

 

Prompto also started spending a lot of time outside. They were concerned at first when he went off on his own, but they also knew they couldn't keep constantly hovering around him. Prompto was his own person, he shouldn't need someone watching him all the time, he wasn't a prisoner.

_Not anymore._

So even though it effectively widened the already growing distance between them, they let Prompto do his own thing. They knew it would take him awhile to forgive them- if he ever did- maybe a little space would help in the long run. He never went far, and always came back after a few hours, or when Ignis called him into eat, but it was clear that being outside, basking in the sunlight amongst the newly blossoming wildflowers, was helping Prompto- little by little, come back to life after so long spent in darkness.

* * *

 

Inarguably, the worst part was that everything Prompto did or said tended to relate back to Ardyn. None of them were surprised of course considering, from what they had gathered, Ardyn was basically the only person Prompto interacted with for ten years.

Everything was "Ardyn said-" Ardyn did this. Ardyn did that. They all did their best to be encouraging and act happy to hear about all the things Ardyn did, as well as cheer Prompto up when he got sad about Ardyn being gone.

That didn't mean they had to like it.

The most upsetting thing for Noctis was that Prompto kept accidentally calling _him_  Ardyn. He smiled when he did it too, just a small fragile thing, but still a smile- it always crumbled away once he realized his mistake. Noctis tried to tell him it was okay, but he would just mumble an apology with glistening eyes, hug Ardyn's coat tightly around him, and run outside.

It was an incident just like this that inevitably caused things to take a turn.

* * *

 

Contrary to what some would assume- based on how his life had gone, anger was not something that Prompto was prone to indulging in. He never saw the use in being mad about things he had no control over. He was often frustrated by his own perceived failures- not being strong enough, not being smart enough, or thin enough- any number of things really, but he was rarely angry.  

The day that changed started like all the others.

Prompto woke up wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and for a moment, believed he was back in the safety and security of Ardyn's embrace. Back in a world he actually understood. Then the moment passed as he realized the body pressed against his was much smaller than he was used to; as he remembered that Ardyn was gone.

"Prompto..." Noctis said softly, causing Prompto to tense up and pull away from the physical contact he desperately craved.

He kept doing this. He tried to tell them he didn't need to share a bed with someone, tried to tell them not to bother, but no one listened. He knew he wasn't worth it, but Prompto couldn't help being selfishly thankful for their insistence.  If he was already sharing a bed with Noctis though, the least he could do was not invade his space further by burrowing himself into Noctis' arms during the night.

"Sorry." Prompto mumbled, ignoring Noctis' attempts to tell him it was okay.

None of this was okay. None of this even seemed real still.

Prompto got up from Noctis' bed and walked over to his own, readjusting Ardyn's coat over his left shoulder as he went. Without an arm to keep it secured, it slipped down quite often. It didn't bother him really, he was used to it. The comfort Ardyn's coat gave him was worth the minor inconvenience.

The photo album Ardyn left him was kept in plain sight, cushioned securely atop the covers of Prompto's unused bed. Every morning he would go to it, open the cover and gently take out Ardyn's letter. He read it first thing every day, it was the only thing keeping him sane. It hurt to read, and Prompto still couldn't completely believe it was true, but it kept him in the here and now. He tended to drift through the days feeling more dead than alive. Sometimes the thought would pop into his head that maybe he was dead, but his body just didn't get the message, so he was stuck here like a ghost. Unable to find peace in the beyond, cursed to haunt his friends and burden them with his continued existence.

Why did Ardyn get to die while Prompto remained trapped?

Was it a punishment?

What did he do?

Did he deserve it?

_He probably did._

He was trying to be on his best behavior now, trying not to bother the others too much, trying to give them space away from him. Prompto didn't like to be alone if he could help it, the sun felt wonderful after the endless night. It couldn't compare to the warmth of a hug, but if a little alone time stopped Noct and the others from leaving him behind again, he would deal. He already didn't understand why they were keeping him around, it was probably best that he didn't push them to their limit any quicker than necessary by hanging all over them.

Maybe if he was good enough, they would stay.

Maybe if he was good enough... _Ardyn would come back for him._

Prompto didn't realize he had been staring blankly at the wall, until someone called his name. He blinked, trying to clear his head as he placed the letter back in the book.

He turned with a smile, "Sorry Ardyn I got-" _distracted... fuck_. The smile on his face became brittle, "No you're Noct, I meant Noct. You're always just Noct."

"Prompto it's okay, I get it." Noctis said soothingly.

Prompto couldn't help the glare he directed Noctis' way at hearing that. "What is it exactly that you _get_ Noct?" Prompto asked sharply, anger bubbling up suddenly in a way he hadn't felt in years. "Do you feel broken? Do you feel worthless?" he stomped over to Noctis and poked a finger into his chest.  "Do you know what it feels like to have everyone move on with their lives and leave you behind? Do you know what it feels like to have someone who holds your miserable life in their hands promise you that they would never leave you, and then have them do exactly that!?" Noctis just stood there silently, Prompto growled, "Well Noct, which is it?!"

"I was just trying to say it's okay if you accidently call me Ardyn sometimes, I didn't mean anything by it." Noctis said, trying to calm him down.

The time for calm had passed.

Prompto was furious.

"None of this is okay Noct! Don't you get that!? Ardyn lied to me, he said he would always be there, he said that I was _his._ He said no one was ever coming for me, it was just supposed to be me and him. He lied about EVERYTHING! He even lied about being immortal! He was my entire world, and now he's just gone!" Prompto spun away from Noctis, dodging the hands that tried to reach for him, and walked back over to the book on his bed, "Free he said... what a joke." He laughed, glaring down at the book before picking it up and throwing into the corner of the room. It hit the wall with a bang, falling open and scattering some of the pictures, but he didn't care. Ardyn's coat slipped down his shoulder again, he ripped it off and threw it as hard as he could in the direction of the book with a scream, "YOU LYING ASSHOLE!"

_You stupid jerk!_

_You always planned to leave didn't you!?_

_You're never coming back are you?_

_I hate you._

Prompto stood there breathing heavily for a moment, only managing to think through the anger when he heard the whispering behind him.

"This is good right?" _Gladio._

"I'm not sure." _and Ignis, so they all came to watch him freak out._

Prompto turned around to face them, leveling a glare their way as he marched past them out the door and down the stairs.

"Prompto!" Noctis called after him, sounding alarmed, Prompto ignored him and walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

_They had left him once too._

_They would leave him again soon enough._

_He wished they would hurry up and do it already._

* * *

 

Prompto didn't go far, he didn't want to be alone, but he couldn't be around Noctis and the others right now. He was just so mad, at Ardyn, at Noct, at himself; at everyone. All he ever did was try to do the right thing, to be good and follow orders, but it got him nothing. Ardyn still left him, the others didn't want him. Not that he could blame them, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

Prompto didn't want to feel this way, he didn't want this anger, he didn't want to lash out and alienate the only people who were still-for whatever reason, bothering to put up with him. He just couldn't help it.

Prompto ran around the cape, trying to burn off some of the anger. It felt good to be moving, it was cathartic; he didn't think about anything for the next few hours but the passing scenery and the ground beneath his feet.

He was still mad hours later as the sun set, but it was much milder than before; it was manageable. He headed back in when he heard Ignis' calling his name.

* * *

 

Prompto ate his dinner silently, ignoring Gladio and Noctis' attempts to start a conversation. When he was finished he brought his plate to the sink and left to take a shower.

"Prompto." Noctis said with hesitance, Prompto didn't bother looking back.

The shower was nice.

* * *

 

That night Prompto got into his own bed, nightmares be damned.

Noctis tried to join him when he came up, Prompto shot him down before he could even sit, "I'm sleeping by myself tonight."

"But Prom-"

Prompto growled, "Get the fuck away from me Noctis."

Noctis flinched, but didn't argue.

Prompto fell asleep angry, and when the nightmares inevitably crept up, Prompto was too mad to be scared.

* * *

 

Prompto was still mad the next morning.

And the day after that.

And the week after that.

Why the fuck shouldn't he be angry?

After everything Ardyn did, he just left.

He _got_ to leave.

Prompto was stuck dealing with the mess he left behind.

It was bullshit.

Noctis kept looking at him with his stupid sad eyes, trying to make him feel better.

Ignis kept making his favorite foods.

Gladio just grumbled, looking like he wanted to say something, but was always stopped by the others.

It was just so frustrating.

Prompto wished to the gods they would just stop pretending already and do something!

Yell at him, hit him, get rid of him- anything!

The waiting was killing him, he didn't want them to go, but he needed this to end.

* * *

 

"Prompto how do I fix this? What do you want? Please I'll do anything." Noctis said to him days later, clearly having reached the end of his capacity to handle the situation.

Prompto looked at Noctis, and after weeks of near constant anger, Prompto felt the waves of fury die down. What replaced the anger was inarguably worse. In place of the anger, there came a devastating, desperate need.

_What do I want?_ Prompto thought hysterically.

_The only thing I want is-_

"Ardyn." He rasped. He wanted Ardyn. He always wanted Ardyn. He had been so mad that Ardyn had lied to him, he ignored how much he wanted him back.

Ardyn who took care of him.

Ardyn who was predictable.

Ardyn who Prompto understood.

Ardyn who was Prompto's just as much as Prompto was Ardyn's.

"What?" Noctis asked.

Prompto blinked at him. Blinked at the Chosen King of Lucis who faced down death and came out alive.

"Bring him back."

"Prom I don't understand." Noctis said looking confused, but Prompto ignored that, rushing up to Noctis and placing his hand on Noctis' chest. Why didn't he think of this sooner!?

"Bring Ardyn back." Prompto bounced on his feet, "You can do that right? If anyone could it's you!" He smiled at his friend, hope gasping to life for the first time in years deep inside him.

Noctis stared at him with wide eyes, "Prompto... you know I can't do that- wouldn't do that even if I could."

Tears fell from Prompto's eyes, "Why not!?"

"Because he hurt you!" Noctis yelled, "They only reason I would ever choose to bring that monster back, would be so I could kill him again for what he did to you!"

"Then kill me too." Prompto pleaded, he couldn't do this anymore, he didn't know how; didn't want to.

Noctis had taken a horrified step back at his request, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't handle this Noct, I don't know how to be whoever it is you want me to be anymore."

"I just want you to be you Prom." Noctis stepped closer to him, and grabbed his hand, holding it gently like it- like he, was precious. Prompto lips twitched into a sad, broken little smile, "I'm no one without Ardyn, so if you won't bring him back, send me to him. I'm not worth the effort anyway, putting me out of my misery would be best for everyone."

"Is that what you are? Miserable?" Noctis asked, sounding increasingly miserable himself.

Prompto just stared at him.

"What happened to being angry?"  

Prompto sighed, "Being angry wasn't going to fix anything. I mean what's the use in yelling at someone who isn't here? It wasn't going to bring him back. I didn't want to be angry, I just wanted him back; wanted him to take me with him... I was mad he lied to me after he promised to never let me go."

"Sounds more like a threat." Noctis growled.

Prompto laughed, "It was at first yeah, but then it became a comfort; and assurance that I wouldn't be left behind ever again... Didn't work out too well for me did it? People are just _dying_ to get away from me it seems." He laughed again, it sounded more like a sob.

Noctis' hand tightened around his, "Listen to me Prompto, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I will _never_ leave you again. It's you and me till the day we die- a day that is years and years away from now by the way!"

Prompto just shook his head, and pulled his hand away from Noctis' hold. Maybe Noctis really did think he was going to stay, but Prompto knew it was only a matter of time before he drove Noct away.

It didn't matter anyway, Noctis couldn't bring Ardyn back, and he wasn't planning on setting Prompto free of this life any time soon, so why even bother trying to argue.

Prompto walked over to the corner of the room he had so carelessly thrown all that he had left of Ardyn into a few weeks earlier, and bent down to gently smooth the crumpled pages and tuck the pictures back into the book . He dusted off the cover, making sure the letter and the accompanied photo were unharmed, and returned it to its place on his bed. Then he shook out the coat and slipped back into it, before getting into bed. It had been an emotionally exhausting day.

Noctis didn't attempt to continue the abruptly cancelled conversation, thankfully understanding that Prompto was done talking. He just whispered a quiet "good night Prom" before leaving the room.

Prompto pulled the coat tightly around him, pressing his face into the folds of fabric .

It didn't smell like Ardyn anymore.

Despair consumed him.

* * *

 

Depression wasn't anything new for Prompto, it had been a part of him his whole life; feeding his insecurities and making him feel worthless. It had only grown stronger in the years spent with Ardyn, beginning with finding out about his origins and having his friends leave him behind. It progressed as the years went by and no one came for him; as he continued to lose more and more of who he was. He took comfort in Ardyn's company because he knew a monster like him was all someone like Prompto really deserved.

Inevitably the sadness turned to apathy, because really, what was the use in being sad about his life? It didn't matter- _he didn't matter_ , why bother crying over something he couldn't change? So the sadness took a backseat to his hard earned apathy for awhile, allowing him a brief respite from the soul deep sorrow that was eating him alive.

Falling back into it however, was as easy as breathing, he didn't even have to think about it. Like taking a breath, his body just knew what to do.

* * *

 

Prompto didn't get out of bed the next day, he curled up under the covers, wrapped snuggly in the folds of Ardyn's coat and stared listlessly out the window. The book and the letter were next to him on the bed, but he didn't bother with them. He knew what the letter said by heart at this point, there was nothing in it that would make him feel any better. All it would do was confirm once again that Ardyn was gone.

Ardyn was gone.

Prompto was still here.

That was the one thing he kept coming back to, the one thing that refused to make sense.

Prompto was only still alive after all this time because Ardyn took care of him and told him he wasn't allowed to die; told him that only he was allowed to kill Prompto.

With Ardyn gone who was supposed to kill him?

With Ardyn gone, who was supposed to set him free?

How could Ardyn leave him alone like this? Leave him _alive_ like this? Prompto wasn't supposed to exist without Ardyn- couldn't exist without Ardyn...

Didn't _want_ to exist without him.

_Did he want to exist at all?_

He wasn't sure anymore. He certainly didn't see the point.

Noct and the others had come back for him, no matter how accidently it probably was, they had come for Prompto. Shouldn't that have been enough to make him want to stay? To make him want to try? It was just... he wasn't their Prompto anymore, he was Ardyn's...

_Used to be Ardyn's._

Now he was no one's.

* * *

 

Noctis came in later in the day to try and get him out of bed, Prompto didn't even bother to respond, just continued to stare past him, gaze still fixed on the window, till Noctis left.

Ignis brought him food, but when Prompto made no move to even attempt to eat, Ignis was forced to accept defeat.

Gladio eventually came in and physically lifted him out of bed to carry him downstairs. Prompto didn't complain or attempt to struggle. It didn't matter where he was, location wouldn't make him feel any better. Right now the only person who maybe could was Ardyn. Not because he would be particularly kind to Prompto, or treat him any better than his friends did, but because Prompto knew who he was supposed to be with Ardyn.

With Ardyn it didn't matter that he was worthless, and broken. For whatever reason, Ardyn didn't look at him and see an unwanted, unloved, malfunctioning MT unit- he saw him as something worth his time. Worth his time to mold into someone new, to feed, to clothe, to hold and care for; worth his time to keep.

Prompto didn't want Ardyn back because he loved him, even he wasn't foolish or masochistic enough for that, he wanted Ardyn because life with him was easy. It was predictable, there were set rules to follow, things he understood- and he never once feared that he would be left alone again.

Ardyn always came back.

_Until he didn't._

* * *

 

To the others it probably seemed like Prompto was having another one of his catatonic episodes. Unfortunately that was not the case, Prompto was fully aware of his surroundings, he just had no motivation to do anything. He didn't want to move, to talk, or to eat; he just wanted to sleep. At least when he was asleep the constant torrent of negative emotions wasn't so apparent, and he was just so tired.

So Prompto stayed in bed, content to waste away wrapped up in Ardyn's coat, just like he was always meant to- just this time, it was without the man there as well.

Noctis had gone back to sharing a bed with Prompto, it wasn't the same, and it wouldn't make a difference either way, but being held through the night- being cared for, helped Prompto feel slightly better, even if it was only for a short while. Noctis didn't yell at him when he cried all over him in the morning either. He just held Prompto until he managed to take a breath without sobbing, then he held him a little longer to make sure he was okay, then he got out of bed and went about his day. Prompto stayed in bed unless someone (Gladio usually) decided to carry him downstairs to make him eat, or brought him outside to sit in the sun.

Prompto couldn't deny he liked being in the warmth of the sun, but going himself just wasn't worth the physical or mental effort it would take for him to get out of bed. When he was asleep he didn't have to think, and if he dreamed, he usually forgot them shortly after waking up. Being awake just took too much of a toll on his already fragile mental state. He did everything he could to _not_ think about Ardyn, to not think about how he had to keep living while Ardyn got to die and leave him behind- to just not think about anything. It took a considerable effort when everything inside him wanted to scream and cry out in agony. It hurt to be abandoned, to be lied to. It hurt to be unwanted, and unloved. It hurt to be broken, to be alone.

It hurt to be Prompto.

He didn't think he wanted to be Prompto anymore. Who would? Being Prompto brought nothing but pain and suffering on him and everyone he cared about.

Even Ardyn- an immortal man who had lived for centuries- couldn't outrun the curse that was Prompto.

So how come, _he_ still had to be here? He didn't have anything left to offer- if he ever did- he was just a broken science experiment that had long outlived its usefulness.

There were times, Prompto wished he could just end it all himself.

He had almost died a few times under Ardyn's care, but only once had it been intentional. It was after the year Ardyn pretended to be Noct, after he stopped believing anyone would ever come for him- after the words were carved across his skin that told him he was alone. That was the first and last time Prompto attempted to take his life into his own hands, and finally put an end to it.

Unfortunately- or fortunately depending on who you ask- Ardyn had found him in time.

* * *

 

_Prompto stared at the blood steadily streaming from the two long cuts on his inner thighs. They had hurt at first, but they didn't anymore; now he just felt numb. The knife fell from his limp fingers and dropped into the puddle of blood surrounding him._

_He heard a gasp from the door and he attempted to sluggishly lift his head to look but before he could, warm hands cupped his cheeks and lifted it for him._

_"Oh my dear what have you done to yourself?"_

_Prompto blinked to try and clear the bleariness from his eyes, it looked like Ardyn was staring down at him in concern, but that couldn't be right, Ardyn didn't care about him._

_No one cared about him._

_"Let's get you fixed up." Ardyn sighed, leaning forward to place a light kiss on Prompto's forehead before scooping him up into his arms, unconcerned about the blood staining his clothes. Prompto whined at the sharp pain he felt from being moved, but leaned into the warmth of Ardyn's body._

_"Why did you do it? After all this time, why now?" Ardyn asked him, tightening his hold on Prompto as he spoke._

_The reason seemed obvious to Prompto, but he indulged the man anyway. "I didn't want to be alone anymore. I just wanted to be free."_

_Ardyn was silent for awhile as they walked down the hallway toward the clinic. Prompto figured he had nothing to say to Prompto's statement.  They reached the clinic and Ardyn gave him an elixir, healing his self inflicted  wounds in a matter of seconds, the pain was just starting to fade when Ardyn spoke._

_"You're not alone love, maybe I'm not the company you want, but I'll always be here; and one day, I'll set you free. I promise. Just stay alive a little longer okay?"_

_Prompto stared at Ardyn with wide eyes, he hadn't ever thought of it like that, but the man was right, Prompto wasn't alone, he had Ardyn, maybe that could be enough. Someone who would always be there for him sounded like a dream, even if it was Ardyn, at least he wouldn't ever be alone again._

_"Okay."_

_"Promise?" Ardyn asked, holding out a pinkie._

_"Promise." Prompto said with a small smile, struggling to keep his eyes open as he locked fingers with the man._

_Ardyn smiled, "Thank you my dear."_

_The last thing Prompto remembered before falling asleep was the press of Ardyn's forehead against his own and a quiet whisper._

_"I don't want to be alone either."_   

* * *

 

Prompto never attempted to take his life again after that night.

He kept his promise. But what was the point in continuing to honor that promise when Ardyn had broken his own? He set Prompto free, but what good was that when Ardyn still left him alone.

Prompto sighed, it would be so easy to end it; to be with Ardyn in the beyond, but he figured he could at least wait until Noct and the others realized he wasn't worth their time and left to make his decision.

Just wait out the clock.

He could do that.

* * *

 

A few weeks passed without much change. Aside from bringing him downstairs to eat and get some fresh air, the others mostly allowed him to lay in bed and sleep. They grew visibly more concerned each day, but it was clear they didn't know how to help.

It made no difference to Prompto.

* * *

 

Then they started talking to him.

Apologizing.

* * *

 

It started with Ignis, from what he could remember, this came as no surprise.

Ignis came and sat in the chair that had been placed next to Prompto's bed.

"Hello Prompto."

Prompto blinked at him.

Ignis sighed, "I had hoped to do this once you were more yourself, but enough time has passed that I feel it would be remiss of me to let it go unsaid any longer. I confess I have also been putting it off out of my own selfish desire to not have to face the reality of the what I have done, but no more."

Prompto watched as Ignis tightened his hand into a fist, before relaxing it and reaching forward to rest it on top of Prompto's hand. The contact was enough to grab Prompto's attention, making him actually focus on his surroundings and the things Ignis was saying to him.

"I wish I could blame my lack of sight for being unable to see that the Prompto we rescued from Zegnautus Keep was not you- but even if I could, there was no reason I should have continued to fall for such a trick for the next ten years." Ignis grit his teeth, "For months I have been going over it in my head, what I could have done differently, how I should have figured it out sooner, how there was no excuse for not saving you. I lost my sight years ago, I gave it up to save Noct; I don't regret it, but it wasn't until that monster revealed the horrible truth- the truth that should have been obvious, that I truly felt blind."     

Ignis rubbed his free hand over his eyes, "Prompto, I know nothing I say will ever be enough to make up for how egregiously I failed you, but I need you to know how deeply sorry I am for everything."

Prompto followed the tear that slid down Ignis' cheek with his eyes, until it dripped off his chin. Then he turned his hand over and grabbed hold of Ignis'.  "It's okay Iggy, I don't blame you." He never had, even when he still held out hope they would come, he never blamed them. He always just figured it was his own fault, something about him, that made him so easy to replace.

Ignis refused to accept forgiveness so easily, he just kept saying how sorry he was. Prompto said nothing more, and after an hour or so, Ignis left.

Prompto wasn't sure why he had even bothered to apologize at all.

* * *

 

Gladio came next a few days later.

He sat in the same chair Ignis had and stared at the floor. Prompto watched him do this for a considerable amount of time before Gladio finally moved, placing his hand atop Prompto's much like Ignis had done before. "Iggy said you liked it when he held your hand." Gladio grunted, Prompto just blinked at him, but he didn't deny that he did indeed take comfort in the gesture.

They sat in silence for a bit longer until Gladio was ready to talk, "Fuck Prom, you know I'm no good at this." Gladio growled, sounding more angry than anything, but it was clear he was holding himself back from yelling. Prompto was grateful for that.

"It's just... everything I was supposed to do I failed ya know?" Gladio laughed, "Couldn't save Iggy from losing his eyes, couldn't save Noct from getting sucked into the crystal, couldn't save you... didn't even realize I needed to." Gladio looked at Prompto, "What good is a shield that can't protect anyone? My whole life, I gave everything I had to be the strongest and toughest man I could be, as the king's shield that was my duty. I was supposed to protect him- protect all of you, but I failed. I had so many chances, and I failed at every single one! I was your only hope and I left you with that monster for ten years."

Gladio tightened his hold on Prompto's hand, "Noct was stuck in a crystal, and Iggy was blind, but what excuse did I have to not see what was right in front of me? I should have seen it Prom, I was the only one who was left that could, and I didn't. I failed you and I am so gods damned sorry."

Prompto opened his mouth to say the same thing had to Ignis, but Gladio cut him off, "Don't you go saying it's okay, or you don't blame me, or whatever, because that is bullshit Prompto! Maybe that's what you really think, maybe Ardyn messed you up so much you think you deserved it, but I don't give a shit. I don't care that everyone else was just as convinced by the fake, _I_ should have known better- I should have _been_ better. So it doesn't matter if you don't blame me, because I still blame me- probably always will."

Prompto blinked at him, choosing not to say anything in response to all that. What was there to say? The things Gladio said were true, but Prompto never wanted to blame him or the others for leaving him. Blame led to anger, anger led to hate. Prompto never hated his friends, he loved them, always had. Even having them leave him behind couldn't change that.

Gladio sighed, patting Prompto's hand and standing up, "Feel better Prom."

* * *

 

The next week Cindy showed up.

When she came into the room, she passed right by the chair and sat next to him on the bed, humming softly as she carded her fingers through his hair.

Prompto sighed heavily in contentment. He didn't know Cindy very well, only really knew her from the stories Ardyn told him, and from briefly meeting her a few months ago, but he liked her. She was nice to him, and there was a surprising amount of care in her gentle touches. Prompto didn't know what it was like to have a sister, but he thought it might be kind of like this.

"The Prince told me you weren't feeling too good, so I figured it was about time I came to visit." She smiled at him. Prompto tried to smile back but he couldn't quite manage it, Cindy noticed. "What's wrong darlin'?" She asked concerned, wiping away the tear he hadn't even noticed from his cheek.

"I'm still here." Prompto confessed, speaking to Cindy didn't seem as hard as speaking to the others felt. Maybe it was because she was basically a stranger to him, or maybe it was how she treated him like he was delicate. In another life, Prompto would have hated to be thought of as something breakable, but the person he was now, _felt_ like he could break apart at any moment. The way she treated him made him feel cared for.

"Where else would you be?" Cindy asked.

"With Ardyn..."

Cindy's remained carefully expressionless, "He's dead Prom." She said without judgment or anger, but she wasn't sugar coating it. She wanted him to know, but Prompto already knew Ardyn was gone, that was the problem.

Prompto looked into her eyes, "I should be too."

The fingers moving through his hair froze, "You want to die?" Cindy whispered breathlessly. Prompto bit his lip, _did he?_ "I don't know anymore, I think so... I just-"

"Just what baby?" Cindy encouraged.

Prompto ducked his head down, "I just don't want to hurt anymore." he whimpered, voice breaking as he failed to hold back the tears.

The hand on his head pulled away, causing him to whine pathetically.

"Shh little bird, it's okay." Cindy soothed, pulling him up into a sitting position and wrapping her arms tightly around him. He slumped against her, sobbing on her shoulder as she rubbed circles on his back. "It's not okay, Ardyn left. He left me here alone- I don't know how to live without him anymore." The words were probably almost unintelligible, but he needed her to know; to understand why he couldn't do this.

"He's a fool for leaving you- even though he never shoulda taken you in the first place-" Cindy growled, "But you're not alone darlin', you got Noct, Ignis, and Gladio; you got me. Why would you think you're alone?"  

"They don't want me." Prompto mumbled. Cindy stiffened, "I beg your pardon? _They_  don't want _you_? Prompto, they are going out of their minds worrying about you. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, but they are a complete wreck, the Prince especially. Noct would move heaven and earth for you... has done that actually."

Prompto said nothing,

"Prompto look at me."

He didn't move. Cindy huffed, pushing him away slightly to put her hands on his cheeks and make him look at her. "Listen to me Prompto Argentum, those boys down there love you, the only thing they want more than having you around, is for you to be okay. They messed up pretty horribly- we all did, and gods baby I am so sorry for that- but they are doing everything they can to make it right. So trust me when I say that they want you around, and if they have any say in the matter, they won't ever leave you alone again." Cindy sighed, "The ironic thing is, they think _you_ don't want _them_."

Prompto squinted at her, trying to make sense of the things she was saying, why would they think he didn't want them around? They were all he had left, even though they weren't really _his_ , once they finally decide to leave he would have nothing. Why would they even care what he thought? He wasn't the Prompto they wanted, so why did it matter? And why did everyone keep apologizing? It was confusing, it made it seem like they actually cared.

If he believed that...

It would hurt even more when they left.

"Oh Prom, I can see how hard you're thinking, and I can only imagine it's nothing good." Cindy hugged him tightly again, "I know things seem awful right now, and I know you have every right to deal with everything you went through however you need to, but things _will_ get better.  We just need you to let us help, and to do that, we need you alive. So you think you could stick around for awhile longer darlin'?"

Prompto figured it wouldn't hurt any worse to at least try. He didn't dare to hope that things actually would get better just yet, but he would try. "Okay." He mumbled, Cindy ruffled his hair. "Fantastic! Now you just sit tight baby, I'm gonna go have a chat with the Prince real quick, I'm sure he'll want to talk with you after." Cindy smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you soon Prom, but don't forget, I'll always be here if you need me." Then she untangled herself from Prompto and headed out the door.

* * *

 

Noctis came into the room less than an hour later, and sat down next to Prompto in the spot Cindy had just vacated. He took Prompto's hand in both of his, "Cindy told me what you two talked about. Is.. is it true? You think we don't care about you?"

Prompto looked at their joined hands, wishing he could just enjoy this moment of intimacy, rather than constantly worry about when it would be gone. The waiting was killing him. "I wish you would stop this." He whispered despondently.

"Stop what?" Noctis asked, glancing at their hands, he started to pull away, but Prompto grabbed onto him. That wasn't what he meant. He sighed, "I wish you would stop pretending you want me, it's just going to hurt more when you leave."

Noctis flinched at his words, but didn't try to pull away again, instead he held on tighter. "I'm not pretending Prompto! Why would I leave!? I told you I wouldn't." Noctis insisted. Prompto looked into his eyes, "Why would you stay?" he asked, honestly wanting to know. There was no reason someone like  Noctis should want to stay with someone like him. It never made sense when they were younger, it certainly didn't now.

"Because I care about you. You're my best friend." Noctis affirmed with a sad, wobbly little smile.

It really sounded like he meant it too, but how could he? "I'm not that person anymore, I'm nothing. I don't understand how you can even stand to be near me after everything." What was Noctis not getting? Prompto was an old toy that had been thrown around and played with till he broke. He was no good anymore.

Noctis' eyes had become increasingly teary since the conversation had started, he blinked, and a few tears broke free, falling down his cheeks. "I don't care about any of that." Noctis said, like none of it mattered, like he could just ignore everything that happened while he was gone- like he could just ignore what Prompto was.

Prompto ripped his hand away from Noctis' hold, "What about everything I've done, everything that happened with Ardyn- do you care about that?" Prompto glared, " Because this is who I am now, I'm not _your_ Prompto, I'm _his_."

The look Noctis gave him was heartbreaking- or it would have been, had there been anything left of Prompto's heart to break. But broken as it was, Prompto knew that if this ended up being a trick after all, the tiny, fragile pieces of his heart would be damaged beyond repair.

_There would be no coming back from that_ he thought faintly as Noctis started yelling, "Of course I care Prom! But not because of anything that you did, I care because of what was done _to you_ , what it did to you. You were hurt and you should hate Ardyn for what he did, you should hate me for leaving you there- hell you should hate the whole damn world for falling apart and letting you slip through the cracks. You can blame anyone you want to, except for yourself, because you did _nothing_ wrong. You were the _victim_." Noctis told him firmly, leaning forward to cup Prompto's cheek in his hand, doing everything he could to prove to Prompto that he was wanted.

 "We are all so incredibly happy that you are here- that you were strong enough to survive all you went through so that you could still be here with us. I love you so damn much, and I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't save you from this. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I need you to know that I would _never_ intentionally abandon you. I would and will _always_ pick you."

Prompto had started crying at some point during Noctis' speech, but he barely even noticed. "You love me?" He asked breathlessly. Ardyn had never said that, he called him love, and whispered sweet things to him every so often, but he _never_ said he loved him. Prompto would know, because if Ardyn had offered him love at any point in the last ten years- particularly near the end, Prompto would have jumped at it, no questions asked.

Noctis sighed sadly, gently wiping away Prompto's tears with his thumb. "I've always loved you Prom, for as long as I can remember, but that's not what's important right now, what's important is you." Noctis insisted, pulling his hand away from Prompto's cheek, "Because you were right about one thing, you're _not_ my Prompto- but you're sure as hell not Ardyn's either. You are your own person, just Prompto, and I don't know about you, but I really like who you are. No matter what."

Noctis smiled at him, "You're an amazing person Prom, one of the most loyal people I've ever had the pleasure of calling a friend, but for once in your life you need to stop worrying about everyone else, and just try to live for you."

Prompto stared at Noctis with wide eyes, his life had never been his own. He was created to serve the Nifs, created to die as nothing more than cannon fodder, He was saved from that fate, but he inevitability ended up as a soldier anyway, fighting by Noct's side, serving the king of Lucis- killing countless amounts of his siblings whose only crime was not being kidnapped by the enemy when they were babies. Then he was Ardyn's in every sense of the word; mind, body, soul- they were all his. Prompto had accepted that; after a time he had given it willingly; given it enthusiastically. He had come to crave the man's attention, his touch, his praise, his company. Prompto had given everything he was to Ardyn, and he had been fine with it.

He didn't know how to belong to no one.

He didn't know how he was supposed to live for himself, and even if he did, why should he bother? He didn't even like himself that much.

But Noct liked him- loved him even, actually cared about him; thought he was worth saving.

Maybe that was enough, knowing someone believed in him enough to try.

Ardyn's coat had fallen off his shoulder again and had slipped mostly off by this point, the words on his arm were clearly visible against the pale skin of his arm.

Prompto looked down at them for the first time in weeks, and realized that the words were just as true now as they were before. No one was coming to save him- they had already done everything they could do for him.

He had to save himself.

Prompto smiled at Noctis, suddenly feeling lighter than he had in years.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that didn't feel too scattered, I had a lot to get to so I had to jump from scene to scene a bit. But yeah so I'm thinking the next chapter will most likely be the last, and it will be just like a little epilogue (potentially a big epilogue tho, depending on how it goes.) I will endeavor to not make the wait be so long this time! Hope this was worth the wait :D

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this fandom, so if you want to cry about it and share awful ideas with me hit me up.  
> I'm not even joking, please come harass me about this dumb game.  
> [Tumblr](http://fallinginstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
